School Love
by batman.wolverine
Summary: [COMPLETE] Someone is trying to cause harm to the property and people at the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. [My first ever Marvel XMen fic.] [AU] [RoLo, Jott, minor Romy]
1. Security Alert

**School Love**

**Author's Note:** This story is set in an Alternate Universe, using existing Marvel X-Men characters. All these Characters are owned by Marvel Comics. If I create any OC, please feel free to use them.

**Main Characters:** Logan, Ororo Monroe, Charles Xavier, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Remy Lebeau, Marie Darkholme, Victor Creed, Raven, Erik Lehnsherr, Jubilee Lee, Kathrine (Kitty) Pride, Robert (Bobby) Drake, James Arthur Mardox, Lucas Bishop, Tessa Sage and other X-Men characters

This story is set in an Alternate Universe, using existing Marvel X-Men charactors.

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the x-men character in any of the different Marvel universes (Cartoon, Comic or Movie). All owned and copy righted by Marvel Comics.

* * *

**1. Security Alert** _

Time (around 2300 hours)

'Wheeooon….Wheeeoon' the night was filled with the sounds of fire engines racing towards the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, one of New York's premier boarding schools.

An hour later the flames had been put out. The teachers had sent the students to their rooms and were standing outside while a couple of them were talking with the police detectives present at the scene.

"So you have idea about who set the fire", spoke Detective Bishop.

The man he was talking to was Scott Summers, a teacher at the school. "No detective. Although I am shocked that neither the sprinklers nor the fire alarm worked."

"Well sir, it seems that both had been turned off. Do you suspect anyone?"

"No. This is the first time that such an incident has occurred on the school premises and we would like this case solved. The negative publicity won't be good for the school."

Detective Bishop looked at the man in front of him and thought, 'He is a teacher but talks like a marketing guy.'

"I understand your situation sir. We will try our best to find the perpetrator. I would like to get a list of all the employees at the school, especially those who have access to the security and alarm controls."

"I'll get it for you."

"It'll be great if you can send it to my office tomorrow morning."

"Well detective, if there is nothing else, I'll like to call it a night. I have classes in the morning."

"No. I have got all the information I needed. Have good night. I'll contact you if there are anymore questions."

"Goodnight Detective."

With that the Bishop got into his squad car and drove off. Scott Summers went up the school stairs, locked the door, set the alarm and went upstairs to bed.

----

Next Morning (0700 Hours)

The teachers had gathered in the office of the school's founder director, Professor Charles Xavier. Charles Xavier was a well known and respected man. He had been a child prodigy, who in his youth had worked in various fields – history, archeology, medicine and music to name a few. However after losing the use of his legs in a car accident he had to use a wheelchair to move about.

After all the teachers had been seated, Xavier spoke "I have asked you all here to discuss the recent problems we have faced. Earlier they were minor thefts but yesterday night's fire incident has let me believe that we need to take some measures to avoid any such occurrence in the future."

"Professor, do you think they are connected?" asked Jean Grey-Summers.

"Yes Jean, I think that a single person or group pf people are behind this act and their aim is to cause damage to the school and its reputation."

Everyone was silent and thinking about what Charles had just said.

"So what do you suggest we do? Should we hire security guards or something more extensive?"

"I have thought about the matter Scott and have already made arrangements for it."

"What arrangements?"

"I have hired a security expert. He will be upgrading our school security system including all the locks, sensors, alarms and vehicles. Apart from that he will be giving recommendations regarding hiring other security personnel."

"That's great professor, when will the work start and how long will the new system take to install and start operations?"

"Well, the initial contract is for one year and if need be it can be extended."

"One year?"

"Yes. He works as a free lance operator and is not connected to any security firm. How ever his contract does say that he can take a break under extenuating circumstances."

"Extenuating circumstance….What sort of circumstances."

"I'd rather not talk about it" said Xavier.

"Are there any more questions?"

"Yes Professor, when will he be starting?" asked Scott.

"He will be here next Monday and will start work then."

"What is his name?" asked the tall African American woman sitting directly in front of Xavier.

"His real name is James Howlett, but he is better known as Logan."

----

That night in the Summers double room suite Scott Summers noticed his wife's uneasy and restless behavior. She was pacing the room, her head bowed down, deep in thought.

"What is the matter Jean, you look worried."

When he didn't get any answer he asked again "JEAN…"

"Huh…what happened?"

"You look troubled. What seems to be the problem?"

"No problem Scott, just thinking."

"Bull. You have been this way since morning. Tell me about it. And don't give me any crap about introspection, I know you better than that." With that he pulled his wife into his lap.

"You are correct Scott."

"Of course I am. Didn't I tell you, we are practically psychically connected? You can read my mind as well as I can read your expressions and mannerisms."

Jean kissed her husband and started telling him about the cause of her worries.


	2. Expert Introductions

**02. Expert Introductions**

The whole week passed soon enough and so did the weekend. It was around 10 AM on Monday that Professor Xavier's voice rang out on the school intercom.

"This announcement is for the faculty, please come to my office at 12 noon sharp. Thank you and please carry on with your duties."

The teachers and non-teaching staff gathered in front of Xavier's office.

"What do you think this is about?" asked Scott

"I think the Professor wants us to meet the security expert" answered Ororo Monroe.

"Do we have to meet him?" said Jean "What do we have to with him. Can't he just do his work." She looked uneasy. Scott held her hand and squeezed it for support. Jean gave him a small smile and squeezed back.

"Everybody please come in"

With that they opened the doors and entered the office. Already present were the professor, his wife Liliandra and a third person.

"Good afternoon everyone and thank you for taking time out from your lunch hour to come to my office. I'd like you to meet the newest addition to our institute Mr. Logan"

With that the person stood up and faced the small crowd.

The first thing everyone noticed was the piercing eyes and broad shoulders of the man standing in front of them. He wasn't very tall but with his muscular body and long wild hair he looked quite threatening. He looked at everybody in front of him and immediately recognized two people from his past. He didn't show any emotions on his face, however internally he was frowning.

Charles wheeled to come to Logan's side.

"I'd like to introduce my fellow teachers and colleagues, starting with Mr. Scott Summers and his lovely wife Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers. They have been with me for over ten years. I was lucky enough to snag them right out of college before anyone else got their hands on them. Scott is our Mathematics and Physics teacher, while Jean teaches English Literature and Grammar."

Scott extended his hand "We are looking forward to working with you Mr. Logan."

"Sure, and it's just Logan." He shook Scott's hand. Scott noticed his powerful grip.

Logan came in front of Jean, who didn't meet his eyes. He just said "Mrs. Summers" and stepped to the next person.

"This is Miss Ororo Monroe. She was amongst my first students and is like a daughter to us. She teaches Biology, Dance and Music."

Logan looked up at the tall woman in front of him and immediately noticed her long, flowing white hair, cerulean blue eyes and flawless mocha colored eyes. She smiled and held out her hand to him.

Logan took her hand lightly and said "Beautiful".

Ororo was taken aback and her smile dropped "Excuse me."

"That's what your name means, isn't it."

Ororo smiled a larger smile "Yes. How did you know that, do you know my mother tongue?"

"Na, just catch a few words here and there during work related travels."

"And what work about?" asked Scott Summers.

"I'd rather not say."

"He is a trained killer. Isn't that right……Wolverine?" Spoke the tall blond man standing on the extreme end of the line.

Everyone except Charles Xavier was shocked at this revelation.

Logan walked up to the man who was grinning.

"Got the fixed, eh…..Sabertooth."

Victor Creed snarled at Logan, who immediately adopted a defensive posture.

The two men glared at each other and only looked away when someone coughed behind them. It was Charles Xavier.

"Wolverine, Sabertooth. What does that mean? And is it true that you are a killer?" asked Scott Summers. Due to his past history with Jean, Scott didn't like Logan to start with and now was thinking that it might be a bad idea to let him work in a school, full of young children.

Before Logan could answer Xavier spoke. "Like Mr. Creed, Logan here was in the army. As for his work it is sensitive to national security."

Scott was about to express his doubt regarding the children's safety but decided to wait till a more opportune time.

Logan walked away from Creed to where Charles was, who then continued with the introductions.

"This is Mr. Remy Lebeau. He teaches French and also handles the gymnastic part of our Physical Education curriculum."

Remy smiled and put two fingers to forehead to salute Logan, who returned the salute.

Logan turned to Xavier, "Just gymnastics."

"Yes, the rest of the physical education curriculum including our hiking and mountaineering activities are under Mr. Victor Creed, whom you already know.

Xavier continued "This brings us to Miss Marie Darkholme. Apart from Victor and now you she is our newest teacher. She handles Art and Craft, is our clubs coordinator and the school Counselor for students and the faculty." Logan noticed the white streak of hair on the dark brown hair. She was short in stature, almost as tall as him and had a pale white skin. 'Hmm…..doesn't get out much'.

"This brings us to Dr. Henry 'Hank' McCoy. He is our resident Physician and Chemistry teacher. And at the same time he takes out time for teaching Dramatics twice a week."

Logan looked at the man in question. He was tall, almost 6'6", with broad shoulders and a toned body. They both shook hands.

"You don't like the normal geek or drama queen. You look more like a football quarterback."

Hank smiled "Very perceptive of you. Indeed I played football in college and the quarterback. However a back injury forced me to give it up and look at other venues. Now I limit my sporting activities to umpiring at the student baseball games."

Logan smirked at him. 'Looks like a beast, but isn't one. However, would pack a mean punch."

With that Logan stepped back and look towards Charles, who continued "You have already met Liliandra, my beautiful wife. Along with being the vice-principle she is also in charge of all administrative activities. In short she runs the school."

"And what about Chuck? What do you do? Sit around and look pretty."

Everyone in the room winced at his comment while Scott frowned. 'This guy is bad news. I need to talk to the professor about him.'

Xavier just smiled. "Thank you for your complement. However I am not too sure if I'd like to be called pretty. I spend most of my time involved with other external activities including scouting out new students for the school. We are very selective in choosing our students. They come from all backgrounds and ethnicities. As for teaching, I teach Social Sciences – History, Geography and Civics. And along assist Ororo in the various debates and group discussions."

Logan nodded his head and said, "Well if we are done with the pleasantries, I'd like to get started."


	3. Concerns and Heartaches

**03. Concerns and Heartaches**

"Very well. One of the teachers will show you to your office. Once you get settled you can check our current system and go on from there."

"If I am going to work, I'll do it my way and that means your old system goes out the door into the recycle bin and I start from scratch."

"It's up to you to do as you wish. After all you are the expert."

Logan grinned at Charles "Yup, that's I get the big bucks."

Charles turned to face the other people. "Is any of you free to show Logan around the school and help him in getting settled in."

Everyone had classes expect Jean who didn't volunteer her time. However, Charles asked her himself,

"Jean, what about you? When is your next class?"

"It's at 3:20 PM Professor."

"That's great. You can help Logan then."

Jean hesitated, but relented "Very Well sir. I'll be waiting outside." With that she turned and walked out the door.

The other teachers also started leaving. Ororo turned around "Do you want me to prepare a room for Logan in the teacher's wing."

"No Ororo that won't be necessary. Logan will living in the main building but in the cabin on the school grounds."

"The one near the lake."

"The very same."

"Ok then. See you at dinner, you too Logan."

Logan turned to Ororo, "See you 'Roro."

Ororo was surprised at the nickname Logan had used to address her, but then smiled and walked away, while thinking. 'Not even one day and he had got nicknames for half of us.'

"Anything else Chuck?"

"No, that's it for now. Jean will help you get started. See you at dinner. Although the cabin has its own kitchen, we would like you to join us for dinner. The students and faculty dine together. It helps to develop a family atmosphere."

"Yeh sure. What time do you want me to be there."

"7 PM."

"See you at seven." With that Logan turned around and walked out the door.

Once Logan left Charles turned to the only other person left in the room.

"Yes Scott. I believe you have something to say."

"Yes Professor. Do you think that it is safe to allow someone like Logan near young children, especially girls?"

"What are trying to say Scott? Please be more clear."

"Well you heard what Creed had to say about him. That man is a trained killer. And did you look at the way he was looking at us. Like a predator checking out its prey."

"I don't know much about his past operations but I do know that he is highly regarded in his field of work and that he doesn't work for just anyone. I had to call in a couple of old favors to get him to work for us."

"Why the sudden emphasis on security Professor? You sound like you have an idea who is behind this."

"I not only guessing but am sure that these thefts and last weeks attacks are the handiwork of my old friend Erik Lehnsherr. I think he trying to sully our reputation to raise his institute's standing."

"If that's true, I agree with your decision to get the best security system. But I am still not convinced about the man you have hired."

"You concerns are duly noted. Anything else?"

"No Professor."

"Very Well then. See you at dinner."

"Good day sir."

With that Scott turned around and walked out for his next class.

At the same time, Logan and Jean-Grey Summers were walking silently side by side towards Logan's new office. As they reached the office, Jean spoke while unlocking the door.

"You look good."

"So do you." Logan answered flatly.

They were entering the office. Jean continued.

"So how have you been doing all these years?"

"Like you care."

"How can you say that, of course I care."

Logan frowned, "Yeh, like you cared when you left and I had to come home to a Dear John letter."

"Logan I am sorry for that. I didn't know how to break it to you. You were always so emotional and passionate. I was afraid how would react."

Sudden Logan exploded, "HOW I WOULD REACT? What did you think I would do? Blow you brains or gut you with a kinfe. Did you think so low of me? What did you take me to be, an animal."

Jean flinched and stepped back in fear, "No, that not what I…."

Logan cut her off "Save it Red. Save it for your loving husband. The 'good man' you brought home to your parents."

"Logan I…."

"Leave."

"I still care about you."

"LEAVE"

He stepped back leaving the way clear for Jean, who ran about rubbing tears from her eyes.

Once she left, Logan ran his hand through his hair in frustration and then "Yaah…." Punched the wall, indenting the dry wall.


	4. Settling In

**04. Settling In**

The heated interaction between Logan and Jean didn't go unnoticed. There were two witnesses, one deliberate and the other accidental. Both of them were intrigued as the past history shared between them.

"Rriiinnggg…… Rriiinnggg…… Rriiinnggg"

"Yes."

"Its me."

"I thought I told you not to call here."

"Don't worry I am calling from a pay phone."

"A pay phone near the school…..Do you want to get both of into jail. You do not call me, I call you."

"But I have some important news."

"What could be so important it couldn't wait till the evening."

"Xavier has got a security lackey…..Logan. Ex military….."

A sharp sound from the other end cut off the conversation.

"Logan. When did this happen?"

"Last week. I wasn't at the meeting. I just met him today. Don't worry I'll take care of it."

"You'll take care of it. Like you took care of the garage? The Police and Fire Brigade were there within 20 minutes. You will not do anything to harm him or anyone else. until I tell you do so."

There was silence from this end. The person on the other end emphasized his last statement.

"UNDERSTOOD."

"Yes Sir, Understood" was the tight lipped reply.

"In the mean time, I want you to get close to him, develop a 'friendship' with him."

"Friendship….huh."

"Yes…Friendship. Will that be a problem?"

"No…..No sir."

"Very well, now get off the phone and don't call me again."

"Yes Sir."

The line was cut. Slowly the mysterious person replaced the phone in its cradle and started thinking of a plan to get close to the new guy. 'Friendship….this will take some planning.'

Meanwhile, Logan's Office

Logan was trying to calm himself down by working to get his office setup. It wasn't helping much. His thoughts kept on going back to Jean Grey. 'Of all the people on the world, why did it have to be her? Didn't I suffer enough ten years ago.'

The past events came rushing up on him.

_\\Flashback\\_

"_Jeannie…..JEANNIE…. I am home."_

_There was no answer from within the single room apartment shared by Logan and Jean Grey. They had been dating for a year and half and living together for more than six months._

"_Hey 'Red" said Logan, knocking on the door._

_When there was no answer Logan unlocked the door. He then picked up his luggage along with the dozen red roses he had got for his girl friend. They had reminded him of her. 'Red like her hair and green leaves like her eyes. Can't wait to get home.'_

_Upon entering he left his luggage next to the closed door and crept to their bedroom. 'Must be sleeping.' Upon seeing the empty bed, he went to check the bathroom but that was empty too. In fact the house looked it hadn't been lived in for atleast 2-3 weeks._

'_Where could she have gone? She didn't say anything about it. Although it's been more than a month since we last talked. She was busy with some project and asked me not too call. It still can't be going on.'_

_It was then he noticed the closed envelope lying on the small dining table. Picking it up he noticed there was no address just the words 'Logan' printed with a typewriter. He tore the envelope open, took out the letter and started reading it. It was a short letter, but the words on the page blew his whole world to smithereens._

'_Logan,_

_By the time you get this letter I will have left. Please do not try and follow me. I met someone else and am in love with him with all my heart. Both of us have a bright future together. Even my parents like him._

_We had some great times together but great times don't make for great lives. You play with the bad boys, but you take the good boys home to meet your parents._

_Jean'_

_Logan read the letter again and again, not believing his own eyes. 'This cannot be happening. Not to me. Not my Jeannie. We had plans together. That's why I took this contract job, so that I could save money for a marriage. No…..not Jeannie.'_

_Logan sank to the ground still holding the letter in one hand. Looking up he saw the red roses lying on the table and his and Jean's photo on the wall._

'_She left me…..SHE LEFT….me…..THE BITCH FUCKIN' LEFT ME.'_

_Suddenly Logan went into a rage and started wrecking everything. Anything that reminded him of Jean. After about an hour he realized that 'EVERYTHING' there reminded him of Jean.' _

_He got his leather jacket and left for the nearest bar. He was going to get drunk and forget Jean and her betrayal._

_\\End Flashback\\_

Logan was deep in thought and didn't notice the person standing in front of him.

"Don't people here knock before entering someone else's office" he asked curtly.

"Sorry, but I knocked 3-4 times. The door was ajar so I guessed you were busy, so I came in. Sorry if I disturbed you." answered Marie Darkholme.

"It's alright. Did you need anything?"

"No. Its 6:30 PM and we have dinner in half-an-hour. I came to remind you" she answered sweetly.

"Uh…thankyou."

"So, are you joining us."

"Sure, why not. Just give a couple of minutes to wrap up."

"OK…I'll be waiting outside." With that she stepped outside the room.

Logan got up and gathered his documents. 'No use leaving them here. With the state of the security system, they will be safer with me.'

About five minutes later he stepped out of his office where Marie was waiting for him. After locking he applied a strip of scotch tape to the top of the door.

"What is that for?" questioned Marie.

"That is basic security, using whatever is at hand. I have placed this strip. So if anyone breaks into my office I will come to know."

"Oh….That's sheer genius."

"Naw…nothing genius, just smarts you get in the army, protecting your closet from your teammates."

"Did they steal from each other?"

"No, not stealing. But some of them had a habit of playing pranks on others."

"Oh" Marie started laughing. "And here I thought that you would be all serious and about business in the army."

"When you spend months together stuck in trenches, with just each other for company you have to make do. Come let's go."

With that they started walking to wards the dining room. Marie spoke again.

"Well what if someone breaks in through the window?" she asked.

"What makes you think I have only secured the door?"

"Oh….so you have scotch tape there also."

"That and something else."

"Something else…..What something else?" inquired Marie.

Logan looked down at her, and spoke gruffly

"You know, you ask too many questions for a teacher. And I was wondering why you came all the way to my office to invite me for dinner?"

"No…No…I…I just wanted to make conversation and make you comfortable."

Logan realized that he had frightened the young teacher.

"Hey I am sorry if I scared you. I am not very good with people. I am sorry, Ok."

Marie looked at Logan and smiled. "It's OK."

"I hope you don't mind my saying this but aren't you a bit young for a teacher. You look like a College student yourself."

Marie huffed to make herself feel larger "I will be 23 next January. And what does age have to do with the work I do."

This time Logan lifted his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, I was just making conversation. No need to go all ballistic on me."

Marie started laughing at Logan's actions. "I accept your surrender."

They had reached the dining room doors. Marie pushed the swinging doors and entered, followed by Logan.

He immediately noticed the crowd gathered in the room. The students were sitting in small groups and were already eating, while the teachers hadn't started yet. Logan and Marie made their way to the teacher's table. Logan noticed many of the students looking at him. He turned his face to them and gave them a hard glare, which immediately got them back to their dinners.

"Ah, Logan. Glad you could join us. Please have a seat" said Charles.

Logan didn't answer and just grunted his answer. He waited for Marie to sit down, who took the empty seat between Ororo and Remy. Logan took in the seating arrangement. Charles and Liliandra sat on either ends of the table. On one side, were Scott, Jean and Hank, while on the other side were Ororo, Marie and Remy. Logan took the empty seat next to Ororo noticing that Victor Creed was absent from the table.

Sensing his unspoken question, Charles spoke "Mr. Creed seldom joins us for dinner. Nevertheless we keep a seat open for him."

"Hn" was the only reply he got.

Dinner was mostly silent with most of the conversation focusing on the day's events in the school.

"Jean are you alright?" asked Ororo, taking note if her friend's pensive mood.

"Yes Ororo. Just tired I guess" answered Jean.

Ororo didn't push the matter further at the dinner table.

Once dinner was finished everyone started to get up and move to the recreation room. Logan on the other hand started to move towards the front door.

"Logan, why don't you join us in the recreation room?" asked Liliandra.

"Na…thanks for the offer, but I need to get some fresh air" answered Logan "and smoke a cigar or two" he muttered under his breath.

"As you wish. Goodnight. See you tomorrow morning. Breakfast is at 7:45"

"Yeh sure." With that Logan stepped outside the dining room and into the corridor leading to the main entrance.


	5. Old Friends

**05. Old Friends**

Logan was enjoying his second cigar when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Smelling the perfume he recognized who it was but stayed silent hoping the person would go away.

"You know this is a school."

"Yeh…. so?"

"You are smoking."

Logan turned around to face the dark beauty. The first thing he noticed was that she was practically glowing under the soft moon light. She had a calm look on her face as if she was reprimanding a student.

"Atleast I am not inside."

"But what if a student sees you. It will set a bad example for them."

"Then it's a good thing that I am not a teacher." He answered curtly. He got up an walked away towards his cabin.

Ororo Monroe watched him walk away, sighed and sat down on the recently vacated bench. 'This didn't work out quite right, did it?' She shook her head as if to clear her mind. She had come out for a walk to enjoy the cool night breeze and on seeing Logan had approached him.

'Maybe he just needs some time to get settled in.'

She took off her sandals, enjoying the feel of soft grass under her feet. About fifteen minutes later she got up and started walking towards the mansion. 'Better get to bed if I want to wake up for my class.'

As she reached the front door, she was met there by Victor Creed. She could smell the smell alcohol wafting from him. She didn't like Creed much; in fact she was a little creeped out. She wanted to avoid him, but he started talking to her.

"Hey Ororo, why don't you and I go out for a night on the town?"

"I don't think so Mr. Creed." answered Ororo tightly and started to walk away.

She looked over her shoulder and spoke again, "And in the future, please address me as Ms. Monroe. Only my friends and the people I like call me Ororo and you are neither my friend nor do I like you. In fact I can hardly stand you. Goodnight." With that she walked away leaving a fuming Victor Creed.

"Bitch. Doesn't like me, eh. Thinks she is too good for me, well we shall she about that." He then staggered inside and made his way to his room.

Meanwhile, in the Summers' bedroom.

Scott Summers pulled his wife towards him and hugged her "Jean, all you right? You seemed very out of it today."

When Jean didn't answer, Scott continued "It's because of Logan isn't it." It was more of a statement than a question.

"What happened? Did he say or do anything to you." asked Scott angrily.

"No Scott, nothing happened." Said Jean quickly. "I don't want to talk about it, OK. Lets just go to bed."

"Ok" Seeing his wife's fatigued state Scott didn't push the matter any further.

He didn't like Logan and the affect he had on his wife increased his dislike even more.

A week had passed since Logan had joined the institute. He stayed mostly to himself and didn't converse much with the other teachers and students. That is except with Marie. She always managed to get him to talk. True it was mostly about the school and work, but it was more than the others.

Friday Evening (8 PM)

The cell phone rang. The owner of the phone checked and answered.

"Yeh"

"What news do you have for me?"

"Well he has started his work. He doesn't talk to anyone about it except Xavier."

"How is your personal relation with him coming along?"

"No as good as I want it to be. But, things should improve in time. The past is causing a problem."

"Take care of both him and his past. If possible we need to get him on our side or take him out of the way."

"I'll see what I can do?"

"I didn't bail you out to see what you 'can' do. You 'will' do what I tell you to do. Understood"

"Yes Sir."

"Use any means necessary."

With that the phone call ended.

At the same time, twenty miles away. Harry's bar,

A beautiful dark haired lady entered the bar. She looked around and her eyes rested on the man she was there to meet. She made her way to where is sat.

"You're late" he said without looking up.

"And you are as courteous as every. Is that any way to meet an old friend?"

"What do you want, a twenty gun salute."

The woman smiled and shook her head.

"You know that's why I always liked you." she said sitting down across him.

Before any of them could say anything else, a waitress came to their table. She was wearing a short skimpy dress, with a deep neckline.

"Can I take your order?"

"I'll have a double margarita" answered the woman.

The man simply picked up his half empty beer bottle, "Keep 'em coming darlin'"

The waitress smiled at him and walked away to get their order.

"You know she is crushing over you. Not that there is anything new about it. You always attracted women like moths to light." She said chuckling.

"Yeh, if that's true, why didn't you feel into the same bed." He answered.

"Oh, there was a minor problem. We were too good friends to screw it up with sex. Not that I didn't think about it."

"Same here darlin', same here."

Both of them were silent as the waitress brought their drinks. She bent over to face the man, and smiled at him. He in turn winked at her as she straightened causing her to blush.

They sipped their drinks in silence.

"So why did you contact me after all these years? It can't be because you suddenly got emotional and wanted to catch up with old friends. You never come to our yearly reunions."

"I've got a job for you. One which requires your skills."

"What sort of a job is it and how did you know what I do and from where did you get my number."

"Aw, come on. If I don't come to those frickin' reunions, doesn't mean that I don't keep track of you guys."

"I don't know whether to be honored or creeped out. It's my job to spy on people for a living and someone has been spying on me. It's very disconcerting."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you have frilly underwear now." he said leering at her.

"I don't even want to know how you know that."

They both started laughing and only got quite when the waitress came with a second round of drinks. Once she left the woman spoke,

"I think seeing me here with you broke her heart."

"She'll get over it. And anyway she is too young for me."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing much, I want you to get my information about these three people." He handed her a folder.

"New friends of yours?" She opened the folder and started reading.

"No, they work at my new gig."

When she got to the last person, her eyes shot up. "He works there too?"

"Yes. I want to you find out what has he been doing the past four years. I want to know how did manage to get a job here."

"What sort of a place is it?"

"It's a school. Real high class. In fact I am thinking of trying and getting a position for the kid if possible."

"Oh, I forgot to ask about her. How old is she now."

"Turned 15 couple of months back. Real pain the butt."

"Yeh, but you love her, everybody knows that. And she loves you too death."

"She's the only good thing in my life."

"Where is she nowadays?"

"LA. If things work out, I'll move her here."

They both sat together reminiscing about old times. It was around midnight when the woman finally started gathering her stuff.

"So I'll contact you as soon as I get the information you need."

Both of them got up and made their way to the front door.

"Hey just wait a minute."

As the women observed, the man walked to where the young waitress was standing next to the bartender. As she observed he pulled her close, dipped her and gave her a long and passionate kiss. When he let her up she was flustered. He then handed her some money and whispered something to her. She smiled to him in return and kissed him on the cheek.

As they walked outside, the woman asked, "What was that about? What did you say to her?"

"Nothing. Just gave her a kiss, tip and some advice."

"Well everybody in the bar saw the kiss and the tip. What was the advice?"

"I told her to use the tip to take her friends for a treat at a sitdown restaurant or get a nice dress for herself."

"How much was the tip?"

"Not much. Just a couple of bills."

"Two hundred dollars….that's not much. Maybe I should have come dressed like that."

"Hey I have seen you naked, or have you forgotten that."

"Yeah Yeah, I remember."

They hugged each other before leaving for the night.

"It was nice to meet to again, Logan."

"Same here Sage, same here."


	6. Secret’s Out

**6. Secret's Out**

Logan had been working at the school for a month and had become quite comfortable with his surroundings. He had a set daily schedule. On weekdays, he was up before sunrise and after a ten mile run and about an hour's exercise, had his bath and was ready by 730 AM. He usually made it a point to be early for breakfast so that by the time rest of the people arrived, he was finished and on his way to his office. His seldom took lunch breaks and the few days he had lunch, he used to grab a couple of sandwiches from the kitchen and move to his cabin, where he could enjoy peacefully with a cold 'Canadian' beer. After lunch he worked till after 5:30. This gave him enough time for an hour in the gym before he hit the showers and got ready for dinner. After dinner, depending on his mood he took off to the city, usually to Harry's or just explored the forest area near the mansion. Weekends he used to lounge around, waking late and basically doing the other activities he didn't get time to do during the week, most important being getting his beer and laundry.

At the same time he had been observing the other residents. He found that Scott 'Scooter' and Jean were almost always together, as if they were attached at the hip. Marie and Remy, the French Guy seemed to be getting closer. Logan wasn't too impressed with that. Although he was a good enough person and Logan had even shared a couple of drinks with him, his 'fake' French accent and the fact that he hit on everything with breasts and two legs, caused Logan concern about the young and demure Marie. Logan had come to know her quite well and had become protective towards her.

He was still waiting for Sage to check in. 'I'll give her another week and then contact her again.' In the mean time he had talked to Charles about admitting a new student into the school. He wasn't quite sure as to how Charles would react, but Charles had been very receptive and had told him that he would look over the girl's documents and let him after discussing with the other senior teachers, namely Liliandra, Scott, Jean and Ororo. They were meeting today and would let him know latest by dinner time. If everything worked out she would be able to transfer from her current school without any loss of time or studies. Logan had talked to her and although she wasn't happy with leaving LA being next to him more than made up for it.

That morning, Charles Xavier's Office,

"Are you sure Professor this is a good idea?" asked Scott, "She isn't like the students we usually admit to the school."

"I agree Scott, but I believe she has untapped potential. If nurtured properly she will do wonders in the future."

"Scott, if the professor believes in her, she must be good."

"I agree Jean. And Professor it says in her file that she has been in boarding schools since she was ten years old. So she should be able to adjust easily at the institute."

"Yes Ororo. So, if there are no objections I would like to confirm her acceptance and make arrangements for transferring her here."

Everyone answered in the negative.

Charles smiled "Great. If everything works out she should be here by next week."

With that everyone got up and left. Charles picked up the phone and pressed Logan's extension.

"Yeah" was the gruff response.

"Logan, please meet me in my office as soon as possible."

"What happened Chuck? Any emergency."

"No, nothing serious. I'd like to get the paper work done for the young lady's admission to the institute."

Logan smiled at the other end, "Thanks Chuck. I'll be there immediately."

"Before you hang up, I also wanted to ask if she will be staying with you in the cabin or with the other girls here in the mansion."

"Na, not with me. She should stay with people her own age. If she wants she could spend a night or two with me but only after informing you guys."

"Very well, I'll inform Ororo to make arrangements for her."

"Thanks Chuck. I'll be there in a minute."

"You are welcome."

The paper work was done soon enough and Logan eagerly waited for the next week. 'Maybe I should get some stuff for her to get settled in. And get some things for the cabin too. It's OK for me but not a young girl or for any female for that matter.'

With the good news buoying him up, Logan was feeling quite upbeat.

Sage called him on Wednesday and provided him with the information he had asked for. After a preliminary study he put it off for the weekend. He didn't want to get bogged down just yet.

One night after dinner he was busy smoking a cigar when he noticed Scott and Jean standing in the foyer, kissing each other. It immediately fouled his mood. 'That should have been me' he thought bitterly. It had taken him a long time to get over Jean and seeing her after so many years had brought many memories back including the last one, the letter she had left for him. He had burned that letter along with all of her cards, letters and postcards he had received from her. It was his way of closure. 'Good riddance to bad trash, he had thought.' It wasn't that Jean had been trashy, but he had been hurting and called her all sorts of names during many of his drunken stupors.

As Logan stepped out of the shadows and started to walk towards his cabin Jean's eye fell on him and she immediately withdrew from Scott's embrace.

"Huh…what happened Jean?"

"Nothing Scott, I am tired. Let's just go to bed" with that she turned around and started walking towards their room.

Sensing that something or someone had caused her sudden mood change Scott turned around to find Logan walking away.

Scott followed Jean into their room.

"What is the matter? Ever since Logan arrived you have been troubled. I had thought that things had finally started improving after the last couple of weeks. But it seems that I was wrong. Has he said or done something to you?"

"No Scott."

"Then what? Please tell me."

He pulled Jean to him and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Please"

"It's nothing. Remember the first day he came here and I had to show him to his office and around the school."

"Yes" answered Scott tightening his fists. "Did he do something to you? Did he touch you?" He was starting to get angry.

"No, its nothing like that. It was me."

"You" Scott was shocked by his wife's confession.

"Yes. I approached him to see if we could be friends as we would be working in close quarters."

"And….What did he say?" asked Scott somewhat relieved.

"He got angry and asked me to asked me leave him room immediately." Tears had started to flow down Jean's face.

"Serves you right" Said Scott lightly.

Jean jerked her head at Scott's comment. He continued "You were asking a unemotional jackass like Logan to be your friend."

Jean shook her head "No he wasn't like that."

"He 'wasn't' is a thing of the past. From what I have seen in the past one month, I don't think he has any thing close to love in him. And I am glad you dumped him when you did. Look at me. You took a step up and in the right direction."

Jean smiled at Scott's effort to raise her mood. However she was still troubled with about Logan.

She thought ten years would have been enough for him to cool down, but she had been wrong. He was still angry and wanted nothing to do with her. In fact he avoided her as much as he could. The only time they were both in the same room was during dinner.

Jean had often thought about Logan in the last ten years as to where would he be and what was he doing, if he had married and had children. Logan had been laid back and content with his life unlike Scott who was methodical and had a set life plan and this attracted Jean to him in the first place. Both of them had gotten closer during Logan's absence and when they were approached by Xavier with an offer to sponsor their studies and a permanent job in his institute, they had taken it up immediately. As everything was being provided by Xavier, Jean gathered her basic clothing and left with Scott, leaving a letter for Logan explaining herself in as few words as possible.

She hadn't actually dumped Logan and seeing him after all these years brought back many feelings which had been buried deep over the years.

Early next morning,

Logan had a fitful night's sleep and woke up feeling a rage build inside him. He decided to forgo the usual run and meditate and perform few 'tai chi' exercises in order to calm himself.

He was half way through when he sensed someone nearby. He ended his current sequence and then spoke to the wind, addressing no one in particular.

"I know you are there. Come out."

He watched as Ororo Monroe stepped out from behind some bushes.

"You know it's not nice to spy on people."

"Good Morning to you too" answered Ororo calmly.

Logan immediately noticed her attire. She had black shorts and a grey colored sleeveless sweat tee over a black sports bra. Her long white hair had been braided in a ponytail. 'Looks good even in this.' He thought to himself. He then noticed that Ororo was observing him just as he was observing her.

Ororo had been on her morning job when she noticed Logan perfuming some marital arts moves. Intrigued, she had hid and watched him. However, now standing so near to him she was mesmerized the man in front of her. He was muscular had been clear the first time she had seen him. But now she was able to see every sinewy muscle up close and personal.

"Like what you see" said Logan causing her to blush.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

"Don't worry about it. Gave me the time to stare at you" answered Logan winking at her.

"No I mean your exercise routine, not your body" she blurted out 'Well not too much at the body' she thought at the same time.

"Of course, I understand."

Gathering herself Ororo spoke again "Where did you learn that? I haven't seen you do it before."

"So you admit you spy on me."

"Yes..I mean No…its just that you have almost the same jogging path and time as me."

"Well maybe we could do it sometime together. And as for the tai chi routine, spent some time in Japan. Learnt it during my stay there."

"It seems interesting."

"Best way to calm down besides meditating."

Ororo was shocked "You mediate?"

"Why is there some rule against it?"

"No I didn't mean it like that. It's just that…."

"I don't look like the guy who meditates and Tai chi. I look more like a cigar smoking, beer drinking, boxing and wrestling kinda' guy."

"Yes……I am sorry" said Ororo softly, slightly lowering her head.

"Hey nothing to be sorry about. Its enjoy my cigars and beer and as boxing, I have had my share of cage fights."

"Cage fights. But that's,"

"What, animalistic? Why do you think I meditate and perform Tai Chi? It helps soothe the savage beast."

Ororo smiled and turned around and started waling away. Suddenly she stopped and turned towards Logan.

"I like you better this way."

"What…topless?" he smirked.

Ororo blushed again but spoke calmly, "No, I mean, now in the morning. You are very calm and peaceful, easy to talk with."

"Yeah, unlike the times o' day when I am rabid dog."

"I didn't say that" she frowned and put her hands on her hips.

Logan held up his hands in mock defeat, "Hey just joking. Sorry if I offended you."

Ororo gave a small smile "Apology accepted."

As she started walking away, Logan spoke again "If you want we can we can do this again sometime."

Without looking back Ororo answered "I'd like that." With that she jogged away.

Logan ran his hand through his sweaty hair, thinking 'What was that about? Why did I ask if we could do this again?' shaking his head he picked up his t-shirt and started walking towards his cabin.

Over the weekend Logan made preparation for the new arrival apart from his usual activities. He also called Sage and thanked her for her help. Saturday night was spent with a beer in one hand and the file in the other. Sunday was spent cleaning the cabin.

Finally Monday was here. She was coming today. Charles and Liliandra had gone to LA to get her. They were supposed to arrive by 1 PM. That left him enough time to make a run to the city.

The large black limousine stopped at the steps of the Xavier institute. Three people got out and make their way to the institute door. Xavier had called ahead and the senior teachers were waiting in the lobby.

As the three crossed through the door, the four people present got up and went forward to receive them. Once all the luggage had been brought in they turned to face the new arrival.

"Good Afternoon Professor. I hope the journey was comfortable."

"Yes Jean."

Turning to face the girl he spoke,

"I would like to introduce our senior teaching staff. This is….." he was interrupted by the deep thumping of a motorcycle in the background.

The girl's eyes lit up in recognition and turning towards the door she ran outside. The rest of the people followed her and what they saw shocked the three teachers.

"WOLVIEEEE……" shouted the girl, jumping into Logan arms, hugging him tightly while crossing her legs around his waist, practically climbing onto him.

"Jubilee." He laughed almost falling down.


	7. New Chick on the Block

**7. New Chick on the Block**

Jubilee hugged Logan tightly till he loosened her legs and set her down on the ground. But she hugged him again completely oblivious to the stares they got from the observing group.

"Hey, take it easy. Everybody is watching us."

"Let them. I don't care about them and your stupid no PDA's. It's been so long since we last met."

"Long. We just met couple of months back."

"TWO MONTHS….you know how much I missed you." she shouted.

"Ok, Ok….no need to shout. You know I missed you too. That's why I asked Xavier if he could admit you here."

"I know. But I miss you soooo…….much. But now we can be together." She grinned at him.

"See everyone is waiting. Let's go inside" he said picking up bags he was carrying.

As they started walking up the stairs, Jubilee asked

"What's in the bags?"

"Nothing much, just stuff I got for you from the mall." He answered nonchalantly.

"You went to the mall….YOU WENT TO THE MALL. Who are you and what have you done with my wolvie?"

"Don't call me that……atleast not in front of these people." He spoke with a low tone.

"I don't care….you are my wolvie and I will only call you that" she retorted raising her head and huffing.

"Alright…Alright…..I can't refuse you anything can I?"

"No" she answered sticking her tongue out at him.

They had reached the top of the stairs where everyone was waiting for them, dumbstruck by what had just occurred right before their eyes. Logan, the silent scowling animal of a man, who in all his time at the institute hadn't had a decent conversation with anyone except Charles was grinning playfully with a wisp of a girl. They had been joined by Marie who had witnessed it from her class window and after giving the students a reading assignment had hurried to the front door.

Charles was the first to speak,

"Ah Logan, nice of you to join us. Young Jubilee was got very impatient when you weren't at the airport."

Jubilee broke her embrace with Logan and turned to face him. "Yes. Why weren't you at the airport?" she asked pointing and poking him in the chest.

"Hey, I had to get this all this stuff for you. And anyway, I knew Chuck would have made arrangements."

"Hmmp" she turned away in mock anger.

"Jubes, come on…I even got yellow bedspreads for you."

She grinned and turned to face him, "Really"

He nodded.

Everyone else present were quietly observing the interaction between the two, not knowing what to make of it.

"Come let's go in" said Charles, wheeling himself indoors. He was followed by the others.

Once inside everyone got seated, with Jubilee sitting next to Logan who slung his hand over her shoulders drawing her closer.

"Yes where were we before the break?" he said smiling at Jubilee.

"Uh….Professor you were going to introduce everyone" answered Scott, finally getting his voice back.

"Ah yes. I would like to introduce Miss. Jubilation Lee."

Jubilee smiled at everyone "Its just Jubilee."

"Jubilee" said Charles still smiling.

"Jubilee these are a few of our teachers." He then started pointing out the teachers and introducing them.

"The senior staff consists of Mr. Scott Summers, his wife Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers and Miss. Ororo Monroe. And this young lady here is Miss. Marie Darkholme."

Everyone said hello/hi and Jubilee answered in the same.

"And of course you know Logan."

"Yes, I know LOGAN" she said snuggling closer to him and then said "Wolvie" slowly.

Scott's curiosity got the better of him, "Jubilee, if you don't mind me asking, how well do you know Logan?"

Logan scowled at his question while Jubilee just piped up "I am his girl friend." Causing everyone's mouth to fall open.

"Jubilation" admonished Logan. Jubilee just stuck out her tongue at him.

"Scott, to answer your question, Logan is Jubilee's legal guardian. In fact it was him who brought Jubilee's case to my notice."

"Oh"

Jubilee again spoke "Thank you for allowing me to study here Professor. Now I can be near my Wolvie."

Marie and Ororo snickered at Jubilee's pet name for Logan. Logan just rolled his eyes.

"You are welcome Jubilee."

Logan patted Jubilee on her shoulder "Come on' kid, lets get you settled in."

"Oh yes, I can't wait to get to the cabin." Jubilee answered jumping up. Scott coughed his disapproval while Jean raised her eyebrows.

"No. I stay in cabin; you stay here in the mansion with the other students."

"Aw, I was so looking forward to spending time with you in the cabin by the woods." She slumped down again.

"You can come over whenever you want and even spend a night or two. But you will have to inform one of yer teachers before you do that. Now get up."

"Ok, let's go to my room. I want to see what all you have got for me."

"You go ahead with Miss. Monroe and get settled. I have some stuff I want to discuss with Xavier here."

"When will you come over?" she looked up suspiciously at the tall woman in next of her

Sensing her hesitancy "Soon and don't worry about Miss. Monroe. She is good people."

Ororo smiled at Logan's complement. It seemed that their conversation the other day had worked in her favor.

"Ok."

With that she got up and collected her suitcases and bags. Ororo, Jean and Marie helped her and soon they had left leaving Charles, Logan and Scott in the room.

Logan turned to Xavier and spoke evenly "Thanks Chuck." He held out his hand.

Charles shook his hand "Don't mention it. We hope we can help young Jubilee develop herself both personally and academically."

Logan then got serious "There is another thing I would like to discuss with you Charles, alone" he said referring to Scott.

"Sure. You can meet me in my office tomorrow morning around…how is 9 o'clock for you?"

Logan nodded "Will be there."

With that Logan turned around and walked out the door towards his office. He planned to work for about an hour and then go to Jubilee's room. 'Let the kid get settled down.'

As soon as Logan was out of hearing distance, Scott turned to the Professor

"Professor why didn't you tell us Logan was the girl's legal guardian?"

"Would it have affected her performance and caliber?"

"No Sir, but…."

"I didn't think it was necessary."

"But didn't you see now how they treat each other. She was practically stuck to him. Don't you find it odd a grown man treating a teenage girl like that?"

"What are you getting at Scott?" asked Xavier calmly. He had an idea what Scott wanted to say but wanted to hear it from his mouth.

"What I am saying is that what do we know Logan's relationship is with the girl? She is Japanese. How did she come to be with him?"

"Scott, Jubilee has been under Logan's care since she was ten years old. And although she is a bit precocious, she is nevertheless a very well mannered and fine young lady. We need not worry on that front."

With that Xavier wheeled his wheel chair towards the elevators leaving a very confused and frustrated Scott Summers.

At the same time, Jubilee's room

The three teachers had helped Jubilee in getting her luggage upstairs. Marie had left for her class, while Jean and Ororo were helping Jubilee.

"Jubilee would like us to open your luggage and get you settled in." asked Jean.

"Thanks Mrs. Summers. But I want to check out the bed-spread and other stuff Wolvie…sorry Logan got for me."

"But there is already a beautiful bed cover on your bed" stated Jean.

"I know, but you don't understand…..he went to the mall 'alone' to get this for 'me'. I gotta use it now."

"I don't think he would mind if you use it later."

"I know. He won't say anything, but he would like me to use it and I would hurt too. After all I am all he has and he is all I have."

Jean was about to say something else, when Ororo spoke, "Very well child, we'll use the bed-spread you want."

"Thanks Miss. Monroe. You are good people in Logan's book and that means you are great people in mine."

Ororo smiled at the complement, while Jean felt hurt but smiled a tight smile. She knew that although Logan had said good people, he had meant only Ororo and not the her.

As Jubilee was rummaging through the bags, Jean spoke again

"How did you meet Logan?"

Jubilee raised her head and a moment's silence started speaking.

"My parents were both from Japan but they moved to California years before I was born. When I was nine years old my dad's went bankrupt after the IT market crashed. So dad gathered some money and we moved back to Japan. We had been there for only three months when we were abducted by some idiot separatist people. Well they released a video of us to the news stating that they would kill one of us every twenty four hours. The Japanese government tried to reason with them but they killed my dad."

The two women were shocked at her story, but stayed silent waiting for her to continue.

"Well somehow the American government got involved. I guess as I was an American citizen. They sent over people to rescue us. You know under the table, secret super-force like. By the time they got to us, those bastards had killed my mom too. Well I was rescued and handed over to the Japanese authorities. The team leader told me that they would take care of me till I got to the American consulate. I didn't want to spend the rest of my childhood in foster homes, so I ran away. I hid in a mall for six months, stealing clothes, food, spare change etc. Whatever helped me survive?" she had started sobbing softly.

Jean laid a hand on Jubilee's while Ororo got her tissues. After a couple of minutes she composed herself and continued.

"Well like I said, I hid in the mall for six months, not even going out. I feared that someone would catch me. I only came out during nights when no one was there. Well one night I was prowling my usual route when someone came from behind me and placed a hand on my mouth, telling me not to shout. I recognized the voice and when he let go, I turned around to face Logan. He had come searching for me. He said that he was going to take me back to America. But I refused saying that I didn't want to get into the system and even if I wanted to go I didn't have any money or passport or anything else. He then told me that he had made all the arrangements, all the paperwork to become my guardian, a new passport and even ticket and I had to only say yes and we would be home within twenty four hours. We waited till morning for the mall to open and then walked out together. Once we got to the hotel I soaked in the tub for the longest time. After that he took me to get some new clothes, shoes and stuff. He said it was cheaper getting them in Japan. Then we left for the airport and voila back in USA." She said lifting her hands over her shoulders.

Both the women laughed out at her actions.

"But why did he come looking for you? Was he a friend of your parents?" asked Jean.

"No. He was the leader of the team sent to rescue us. He had said he would take care of me and when I didn't return to America, he took medical leave and tracked me down."

Both Ororo and Jean were silenced by what Jubilee had just told them about Logan. Jubilee however continues as if nothing had happened.

"Anyway, once we were here, Logan asked me where I would like to stay. I told wherever he was staying was fine with me. I was thankful for being with him and not in some foster home. He told me that it was up to me to decide on the city as I would be studying in a boarding school. At first I was angry and afraid that he was trying to get rid of me. But then he explained he work to me and that it would be impossible for me to stay with him and study at the same time. Well I decided on Los Angeles. He got me admitted in the best boarding school he could find. You know one of those where students have to wear uniforms like prisoners."

The two women smiled at her comparisons and actions.

"Although I was in a boarding school he used to come to visit me regularly almost every month. He made it a point to be there for my birthday, for Christmas, New Year and various other holidays, especially Japanese ones. You know he has spent more time in Japan than me."

Ororo answered "Yes."

"How do you know?" asked Jean looking at Ororo.

"He told me. I was jogging one morning and saw him performing Tai Chi moves. It was at that time he told me he had stayed in Japan."

"Oh" responded Jean.

Jubilee spoke up "Yes. He knows a lot of that stuff; you know Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Karate etc. He even taught me a little bit of Japanese and Japanese customs. He said it was my heritage and my parents would have wanted me to learn them. Unlike him, I can only write my name in Japanese and read food menus. He speaks, reads and writes fluent Japanese and a whole lot of other languages some of whose name I have never heard before. He's crazy that way. I had once asked him why he does it."

"And what did he say?" questioned Jean.

"He joked it off….gave me something about if he was good enough….some girl would take him home to meet her parents. Yeah, like that is going to happen."

Jean cringed at Jubilee's repeating words she had written in the letter she had left for Logan.

Ororo asked "Why do you say it like that?"

Jubilee looked at her as if she had grown another head "Have you ever seen Logan with a woman. Sure there are a lot of women who throw themselves at him. But he says he is looking for something unique. He says he tried the normal route, didn't work for him. So it's just the two of us. And here it is……Aaww man, what a bed-spread and look, its yellow, just the way I like it."

She got up and took off the bed-spread and started putting the new one. Ororo was helping him, while Jean was standing aside taking in all that Jubilee had said. The Logan she remembered was an average college student. He didn't have big plans. He wanted to complete college, get a job, get married and settle down with a small house and a couple of children. It was Jean who had been the ambitious one and always felt somehow held back because of Logan. Then she had met Scott and they just clicked. She thought what would have happened if she had stayed with Logan and married him. If he loved Jubilee so much, how much would he have loved his own kids?

Her thoughts were disturbed by Ororo's question to Jubilee.

"So he's like a father to you?"

"Well you could say that, but more so like an Uncle. Not the old boring ones but the young n' sexy ones, with muscles of steel and deep pockets just for me."

At her description both Jubilee and Ororo started laughing.

"Done" announced Jubilee "What do you guys think, isn't his choice great or what?"

Ororo smiled in appreciation while Jean gave a small smile.

"Now let me see what other stuff he has got for me" she said as she emptied out the contents of the bags on the bed.

"Oh man, what does he think I am? The mallrat he rescued from Japan. Look at this, jeans, t-shirts, night suits, toiletries and the cherry toping on the cake, yellow overcoat and purple glasses."

"Is that of some significance?" asked Ororo.

"Well as you can there is a lot of yellow. I llloooovee yellow, and the yellow overcoat and purple glasses are a permanent fixture in my wardrobe."

Ororo picked up a bag "Oh, he even got you safety pads."

"Yes, both of us were bewildered when I had my first period. He took me to the pharmacy and asked the lady there to help me. He was really red when she told him to pick up napkins for me. The next day he went to the library and spent the whole day reading about that stuff. He bought a couple of books, sat me down and explained everything to me. Once he got over the initial hitch he was quite comfortable with 'lady stuff' as he calls it. He even gave me the birds & bees talk once I turned fourteen. Although he has said that he will gut any guy who looks at me the wrong way or hurts me."

Jean couldn't take it anymore and suddenly got up.

"I'm sorry I just remembered something I have to do. Ororo please help jubilee to get settled in."

"Of course Jean."

"Thank you Mrs. Summers."

"You're welcome Jubilee." With that she left the room.

The two of them of them were chatting and working when Logan walked in.

"Where have you been? Do you know what time it is?" scolded Jubilee.

"Sorry Jubes, I got held up with work. Sorry" said Logan touching his hands to his ears.

Ororo laughed at his actions. Logan looked at her

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You" she answered trying to calm herself down.

"Wolvie don't offend her. She is good people. Remember." Quipped Jubilee

Both Ororo and Logan smiled at her comments.

"Well now that you are here I can leave. See you at dinner time." With that Ororo stepped out the door.

"Wait kid. I'll be back in a minute." He went after Ororo.

"Ms. Monroe"

"Yes Logan"

"Thanks"

"For…."

"For helping Jubilee"

Ororo smiled and crossed her arms, tapping one foot "Don't worry I didn't do it for free. You will have provide a payment for it."

"Payment?" asked Logan starring at her, "what sort of payment?'

Ororo's smiled a mischievous smile, "Oh nothing much. Just that you will have to agree to become my running partner and teach me Tai Chi."

Logan smirked "That's a very big payment."

"And….."

"I'll agree to do it on one condition."

"What condition?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"You'll teach me how to dance."

Ororo was silent for a few moments.

"What do you say?" asked Logan.

Ororo smiled "Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll do it. See you tomorrow morning at 6 AM"

"Great."

Ororo turned around but spoke again before walking away,

"Logan…."

"Yes Ms.Monroe"

"My friends and the people I like usually call me Ororo."

"So which am I?"

Ororo entered the elevator and just as the door closed, she said a single word

"Both"


	8. Love and Loss

**8. Love and Loss**

"_Both"_

Ororo's last word rang in Logan's ears as he entered back into Jubilee's room.

She took one look at him and said "You like her." It was more of a statement than a question.

"She's OK."

"Just OK."

"Ok, she's better than Ok."

"I think she is 'unique' OK, not just normal OK." She said suggestively.

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"As you wish. Although the others aren't also that bad either. Miss Marie is young and Mrs. Summers is married."

At the mention of Jean's name Logan tensed, an action which didn't go unnoticed by Jubilee.

"Wolvie, did something happen with Mrs. Summers?" she asked softly.

"I don't want to talk about her" said Logan, walking to the window.

Jubilee decided not to push her luck and decided on a change of topic.

"Hey you didn't checkout my new bed-spread." She said hoping Logan would relax.

When Logan didn't answer Jubilee stood up and went to where he was standing. "Logan…."she said, placing a hand on his arm.

Logan realized that Jubilee was worried, it was one of the few times she called by Logan.

Turning to face her slowly caressed her cheek and took a deep breath before speaking "Yeah looks great. Only the best for my Jubilee."

Delighted that Logan had snapped out of his foul mood, she continued

"So when do I get to stay in that cabin of yours?"

"Soon. Get settled in, meet yer room mate. She's a good girl. Kinda' shy to start with. But once she gets going she'll compete with you in jabbering."

"Compete with me….no way. I am the Undisputed Unbeaten Queen of Gossip." Said Jubilee with mock pride.

"I know. You give the old wives a run for their money. Come on change if you wanta. Its dinner time."

"Just give me five minutes." With that Jubilee ran into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later they entered the dining room and everyone's eyes immediately went to the odd couple. Jubilee was highly animated explain something to Logan who had an amused look on his face.

Ororo and Marie smiled at each other. They had witnessed a side of Logan they hadn't been exposed to earlier. Scott gave them angry looks. He thought that any woman should avoid a man like Logan especially a teenager like Jubilee. Jean simply looked away tryig to avoid them.

The two men playing pool in the Rec room saw the couple too.

"Who's that?" asked the tall giant gruffly.

"Dat Mon Ami is the newest student at 'ere school." Answered Remy Lebeau.

"So what is she doing with the runt" retorted Victor Creed.

"Runt?"

"Yeah…you know. Logan."

"Oh. Dat petite be Logan's friend."

"Is she" said Creed giving them a hard look. He was even more aggravated when Ororo stepped forward to meet them. 'The black bitch, she'll smile and talk to the runt and avoid me. Just wait, I'll get you soon bitch. You, your fuckin' Logan and that tasty morsel he has in his hand."

His thoughts were interrupted by Remy reminding him of his shot. He hung the pool cue on the wall and walked away.

Remy shook his head 'Funny fella' he thought and replaced his cue also and walked towards the small group collected around Jubilee.

"An' who is this petite" he asked upon reaching the group.

Logan merely grunted so Ororo made the introductions.

"Remy this is Jubilee, the institute's newest student and Jubilee this is Remy Leabeau one of our teachers."

"Good evening Sir." Said Jubilee bowing down.

"No No, you don't call me sir, just Remy." With that Remy bowed down and made his way to where Marie sat. If he had been a couple of years younger or Jubilee had been a couple of years older he would flirted with her. But not now, now he was in love with a woman and her pull had negated all of his flirtatious activities.

Dinner was served and Jubilee joined the rest of the children while Logan sat down with the teachers. He kept on turning to check on Jubilee until Ororo placed a hand on his forearm. "Logan she will be fine. Its only dinner."

Logan nodded and started eating his dinner; however he checked again a couple of times before dinner end.

After dinner the students started moving towards their rooms. Jubilee came running up to where the teachers were sitting and stopped right next to the door.

"Psssst…….Wolvie. Hey…..Wolvie" she whispered.

Logan turned around in her chair to face her, but before he could speak, Charles answered.

"Come in Jubilee."

Jubilee entered the room sheepishly "Sorry Professor, I didn't mean to disturb your dinner."

"It's alright. Did you need anything?" inquired Charles.

"No No. I just wanted to say goodnight to Wolv….sorry…to Logan."

Logan stood up and went to where Jubilee was standing.

"Sorry huh. I didn't know you guys hadn't finished eating." She apologized.

"Hey it's ok. It's not as if its going to run anywhere."

Jubilee chuckled at his comment, "By the way, I met my roomie. A bit suburban, but I should be able to work something out."

"Now Jubes, you play nice. No nasty stuff." Reminded Logan.

"ME…nasty stuff. You offend me old man."

"OK OK, that's enough kid. Now run off to bed." He bent down and kissed Jubilee on her forehead. She in turn kissed him on both his cheeks, ruffled his hair and ran away to join her new friends.

The reaction from the people at the table had varied from amusement to happiness to anger, but Logan didn't pay much attention to them. He quickly finished his dessert and stepped out for a smoke.

He was still smoking when he sensed her. In fact he smelled her, vanilla and sandalwood.

"You are smoking again?"

"So you come to scold me again. I had thought we had got over that."

Ororo faintly smiled "No I didn't some to scold you or fight with you. I came to remind of our deal. Tomorrow morning 6 AM. I'll be at your door." With that she turned away but stopped short at Logan's response.

"I'll be waiting with open arms." He answered with a chuckle.

'Two can play this game' she thought. "Well don't expect me to fall so easily into them." With that she walked away, confident she had the last word.

However as she reached the front door she heard "I can wait." She whirled around to find no one there.

Later that night, the cell phone rang again.

"Yeah"

"What's the latest news? Why haven't taken care of our little problem."

"I am waiting for the right moment. In six weeks he tests the new security system of the north wing. That's when it ends. And we just got a bargaining chip."

"What type of bargaining chip?"

"It seems that he has a girl he fawns over. Real firecracker that one."

"Now listen to me Victor. Stop thinking with your dick and use your brain for one in your life. It was this thinking that got you thrown out of the army and from your last job too."

"Yes Sir Mr. Lehnsherr."

"And don't use my name on the phone. Call me Magnus or Magneto."

"Yes Sir."

With that the phone call ended. 'Asshole. Once this thing is over, I'll get you too.'

The next few weeks went along smoothly. Jubilee adjusted easily to the new environment and made quite a few friends. Her best friend was still Logan but now she had new best 'girl' friend, Kitty Pryde, her roommate. They used to gossip late into the night about the days events.

Meanwhile much to Jubilee's delight, Ororo and Logan had grown closer. Thrice a week Logan used to teach Ororo Tai Chi while on the three alternating days Ororo used to teach him dancing. They had even started meeting on Sundays after lunch. They used to walk around the forest examining the various species of flora and fauna.

On one such Sunday they were walking side by side. Logan had recently discovered several mushrooms growing under an old fallen tree trunk. The terrain was rough and Ororo was having a difficult time walking. All of a sudden Logan caught her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Wha…" she stopped when Logan placed a finger on his lips. He then pointed to the lake. Looking towards the direction he had pointed to she saw a small herd of deer. As they watched, they could see that the does were guarding the two fawns. Soon the deer left after having their fill of water.

"That was….amazing." whispered Ororo.

"Nature usually is, darlin'" As they got up and started walking Logan didn't let go of Ororo's hand, rather slipped his fingers between hers and holding her hand firmly.

Ororo smiled at this action. Over the past couple of weeks she had begun to have thoughts about Logan. Thoughts that weren't friendly in the least, but romantic thoughts. She often wondered if Logan shared her feelings, but wasn't sure how to approach him. Her past experience had left her deeply scarred and conscious of herself. Now holding his hand those thoughts came back. She gathered her courage and "Logan."

"Hmm."

"I have something to tell you and something to ask you."

Logan looked towards her and smiled "Go ahead."

"I…I wanted to say….." she was interrupted by a loud call "Wolvie…….Wolvie…."

"Now what does Jubilee want?" muttered Logan. Looking towards Ororo "Hold that thought for a minute?" he said apologetically.

Ororo merely nodded her head.

As they emerged from the woods Ororo saw Jubilee, but her attention was drawn to the beautiful white, raven haired woman standing next to her. Jubilee was talking to her like they were old friends. When Logan saw her, he freed his hand from Ororo and waved at her. Ororo felt her heart drop.

"Hey Sage, howz' it goin'?" asked Logan reaching near her. Jubilee said bye to Sage and started walking towards the mansion.

Sage hugged him and kissed him on his cheek, leaving a bright red lip stain. She then turned to face Ororo. Raising an eyebrow she asked "This is….?"

Logan turned towards Ororo. "This is Ms. Ororo Monroe. She is a teacher here at Xavier's and a good friend." "Ororo this is Tessa Sage. We have been together since our early days in the army."

Ororo smiled at Sage and shook her hand. "I'll leave you two alone. I am sure you have a lot of catching up to do." With that she turned and started towards the mansion.

Logan looked at her back and whispered "Ororo."

"I am sorry Logan" said Sage.

Logan turned towards her "What for darlin'?"

"For ruining your date" she answered.

"Huh…Na darlin' this wasn't any date. We just get together and unwind on Sundays." Logan replied half heartedly.

"Then why does it seem if someone drove a spike through your and her heart?"

"Whatta ye talking about Sage? I said we 're just friends didn't I."

"Keep telling your self. I saw you two holding hands and the look on her face when you pulled yours' away. And I also saw the look on your face when she left you and walked away."

"Get to the point Sage. Why 're you here?" asked Logan curtly.

Sage sighed. Logan never got emotionally involved with any of the women he 'dated'. But this felt different to her. However, sensing Logan's walls starting to come up she decided to leave the topic for now.

"I have news for you. Is there someplace where we can sit and talk in private? I have some important and useful information for you."

"Sure" With that he led her to the gazebo near the mansion.

Ororo watched the couple from inside her room. As she watched she felt her eyes get wet. Wiping her eyes with her hands she looked at the tear on her hands and wondered had this happened. She was crying for a man who had always acted as a friend towards her. Sure he flirted with her just as she had flirted with him. But somewhere along the line her feeling deepened. She thanked the goddess for avoiding her great shame. She was going to tell Logan about her feelings. If she had done that she would have lost face and lost him as a friend.

She looked at the two of them and thought 'She's a perfect match for Logan. Not like me, with my freaky white hair and blue eyes on a dark skin.' She had thought of herself as beautiful once, just as her name said. Even Logan had said it the first time they met. But after Forge's betrayal he had lost all confidence and had avoided dating altogether. 'Well if you don't get into the boat, you don't risk capsizing.'

As she watched both of them got and started walking towards Sage parked Mercedes SLK. Logan had his hand slung over Sage's shoulders. On reaching the vehicle they hugged each other and Sage kissed Logan again on the cheek. Ororo felt like a voyeur and turned away from the balcony.

At the same time,

Starting her vehicle Sage turned to face Logan.

"Logan"

"Yeah Darlin'"

"Tell her……before it's too late"

Logan nodded his head "But what if she doesn't feel the same way? I don't wanna lose her as a friend."

Sage thought for a while. "Don't tell I love you directly. Start with something else. Something simpler, but something she'll understand. And make sure it doesn't fall in the friend zone."

When Logan didn't answer, Sage continued. "Think it over, but like I said, don't be late otherwise someone else may beat you to the punch."

With that comment she drove away leaving a very confused Logan.

"I need to get a drink." With that Logan hopped on his bike and took off for Harry's.

When Logan didn't come for dinner Ororo assumed that he had left with Sage for the night. What she didn't know was that at the same time Logan was trying to gather courage and words to tell her about his wishes.

"Ororo, I like ya……Ya are more than a friend to me….Ya are in my heart. Aaahh crap. What do I say to her that doesn't sound corny or crude?"

Suddenly it struck Logan, 'Yeah that'll work. I'll ask her out for dinner and tell her then. First thing tomorrow morning when she comes for the run.' With his spirits raised, he fell to sleep happily.

The next day Logan waited till 6:45 for Ororo, but she didn't come. 'Maybe slept in late. Will catch her at lunch.'

On reaching his office, he contacted Xavier for a meeting. Xavier asked him to come right over.

About an hour later,

"Are you sure this information is correct?"

"I'll bet my life on this Chuck."

"This is serious to the school and the children. I call a meeting of the teachers immediately."

"Ah Chuck, if we keep the group as small as possible, atleast for sometime" said Logan.

"Sure. The less people know, the less chance of rumors and panic."

"Exactly."

"I'll ask the senior teachers to meet me her Wednesday morning. You will be there "

"If ya want me."

"Sure. You have more knowledge about all of this than any of us."

"Ok Chuck."

"Thank you Logan for bringing this to my notice."

Logan searched for Ororo at lunch and again at dinner. It seems that she was ill or busy or something, but she didn't want to be disturbed. Deciding to leave her alone for the night, Logan retired to his cabin. However when the same thing happened the next day, he decided to do something about it.

At 6 PM he climbed the stairs to Ororo's loft apartment. Knocking the door he got a soft reply from inside, "Yes"

"'Ro it's me, Logan."

"What do you want Logan?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"I don't feel like talking."

"Just ten minutes. I am worried about ya."

There were footsteps and then the door was unlocked. Logan opened the door to come face to face with a tired looking Ororo. Stepping inside he closed the door behind him.

"Why are ya trying ta avoid me?" asked Logan abruptly.

"I am not trying to avoid you. I haven't been feeling well" answered Ororo.

"Bull. Everyone in the mansion and school has seen you in the last couple of day, except me."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed" said Ororo, trying to sound unconcerned.

Logan was taken aback with her flippant attitude. "Ororo did I do something wrong. We were having such a good time and suddenly you are angry with me."

Ororo felt her heart breaking. Didn't he realize what he was doing to her? However, she kept her face calm and emotionless. "No Mr. Logan, you haven't done anything wrong. Although, I feel we should limit our interaction to a professional level."

"But our runs, dances and forest hikes. We had such a great time."

"Well I suggest that you look to your older and closer friends for that."

"'Ro….." he sadly muttered.

"Please leave and from now on address me as Miss. Monroe."

Logan was getting angry. He didn't understand the reason behind the sudden change in Ororo. Things had been so great. It was the same thing all over, just like it had been with Jean. He was being dumped like trash.

"Very well Miss. Monroe" he spoke gritted teeth. "You can be all high and mighty. I came here 'cause I wanted to tell you something personal, but I shoulda realized it was too good to be true. You played me like a pro jus' so you could have your fifteen minutes of fun at my cost. Well I hope I was able to amuse you, 'cause I sure feel like the joker here. Good bye and Good riddance."

With that he stormed out the door slamming it behind him. Ororo stood there for five minutes and then sudden collapsed to the ground crying.


	9. It all comes crashing down

**9. It all comes crashing down.**

When neither Ororo nor Logan came for dinner, Jean excused herself and went to Ororo's room. She found Ororo lying on the ground curled in a fetal position. She immediately went to her side and lifted her upto the bed.

"What happened Ororo?" When Ororo didn't give any reply she repeated her question.

"Ororo, what happened? What is the matter? Why are you crying?"

Ororo simply whispered "Logan…." And started crying again.

The mention of Logan clenched Jean's heart. Over the last few weeks Jean had noticed that Logan and Ororo had been growing closer to each other. And, while she was happily married and it shouldn't have affected her, a small part of her was jealous of Ororo. Now the same part was filled with fear. What had Logan done? Had he told Ororo about himself and Jean, or had he turned her down because of he still harbored feelings about Jean.

She pulled Ororo to her and soothed her. Once she stopped crying, she asked "What happened with Logan? Did he say something? Did he hurt you?"

"We had a fight" she said between sobs.

"What sort of a fight. A fight between friends or a couple fight? I didn't know you two were seeing each other romantically."

"I don't know what sort of a fight."

"What do you mean you don't know what sort of a fight? Did he hit you?"

Ororo raised her tear stained face and moved back on the bed to rest her head on the wall. She was silent as she tried to calm herself. After about five minutes she told Jean everything that had occurred between the two of them since Sunday.

Jean knew from experience that Logan was hesitant in showing emotions and the multitude of emotions he had shown towards Ororo meant that he was attracted to the African beauty and wanted more than a friendship. This thought hurt Jean more than she expected it to. Maybe it was her hollow pride, but she had liked the fact that Logan hadn't married or got romantically involved with any other woman in the last ten years. But it looked like he was ready to move on and move on with Ororo, one of her best friends.

Jean's thoughts went back to a time when she, Scott and Ororo were still in college. Ororo had fallen in love with a tech whiz named Forge who was working at the institute at that time. At a time when Scott and Jean were busy get their career on track, Forge had proposed to Ororo and she had happily accepted. She was even ready to move out of the mansion once Forge's contract was over and he moved back to Silicon Valley. One day Ororo went to his apartment in the city without calling him up. She wanted to surprise him with a new dance routine she had learned. What she saw there had shocked her. Forge was in his bed with another 'older' woman and they were going at it like animals. Ororo was dumbstruck and dropped the Chinese carryout she had brought along. She turned around and ran before Forge had a chance to catch her or provide any excuses.

Later that evening, Forge had come to the mansion to talk with Ororo. The professor had asked her to talk with Forge even if she wanted to breakup. He said it would help her in getting closure and allow both her and Forge to work together. But even he couldn't have expected anything like what Forge had said. At first he had tried making excuses but when that didn't work he had gotten angry and shouted at Ororo that she was lucky he was agreeing to marry her. He said that she was a 'freak' with her white hair and blue eyes on dark skin and her pagan beliefs and no other sane man would marry her. After that he had stormed out of the mansion. The very next day the professor called his lawyers to void Forge's contract and pay him off if need be. But the harm had been done. Ororo had lost complete self confidence and didn't leave her room for weeks. And finally when she came out she had become very distant seldom showing any emotion.

Jean had been jealous of Ororo when she was engaged to Forge. But later had been sorry for both Ororo and herself for being jealous of her best friend. Over the years they had become closer. Ororo had been the maid of honor at her and Scott's marriage. But Ororo never dated after that. But now it seemed that she was getting close to Logan and this was causing the same problems all over again. She wanted to help her friend but couldn't do it without revealing her jealousy and cowardice.

So Jean did the best thing she could. She hugged Ororo that everything will be OK. When Ororo asked her what should she do about Logan, she just said that she didn't know.

Next morning, Charles Xavier's office.

Out of the five people present in the room, four were sitting while the fifth was standing in a dark corner of the room behind the professor's table staring at the other three.

"I have asked you all here this early to give you very serious news. It has been brought to my notice that certain employees of the school haven't submitted the correct personal information or have been convicted of criminal activities in the past."

"Anyone in this room?" asked Scott starring at Logan.

"No Scott. No one in this room. That's why I had invited only the three of you here today."

"Professor if you don't mind answering, what is the source of this information."

"Logan had approached a friend who operates as a Private Eye in New York State. It was thanks to her voluntary selfless work that we got the information."

Ororo sensed that the Professor was talking about Sage.

Scott didn't let up. "Are you sure we can trust her. For all we know she may be working for Lehnsherr."

This comment got a growl from Logan. "I know her for the past ten years and I trust her more than I trust myself sometimes."

Scott snickered "That's not saying much. Who is she? Anther one of your bed buddies."

The other people present in the room could sense the tension growing between the two of them. It had been simmering for many weeks. Before anyone could interrupt, Logan retorted.

"Yes she is one of my bed buddies. We shared beds many times. Specially when we were behind enemy lines and had to sleep in sandy trenches. You must remember the time Scott Summers, when you were busy bedding the girl you stole from me." With that Logan started to walk towards the door.

Scott caught his hand "What do you mean stole. You and Jean had broken up before we started dating."

Logan pulled his hand and sneered at Scott and Jean, "Oh, so that is the story she gave you. For your information, she was sending me letters and answering my calls even while she was 'dating' you. Right uptil the time Chuck here offered you sponsorships and jobs. That is the time she left 'our' apartment. The same apartment where we had lived for one and half years. She left me with a note saying that both of you had a bright future together. You thought she loved you. Poor Scooter, she just chose you because you were offering a better deal at the time. And as for my friend, she is one of my closest friends and is the closest thing I have to a sister."

With that Logan walked out of the room leaving four very shocked people.

"Scott…."

Scott didn't answer Jean but left through the same doors Logan had left a few moments ago.

Jean turned to Ororo, "Ororo…." She said laying her hand on her forearms.

Ororo stood up pulling her arm away, her eyes full of anger "Don't. Touch. Me."

"Ororo" tears flowing down Jean's face.

"I thought of you as a friend, as a sister. I poured my heart out to you and you do this to me….instead of helping me by telling me the truth, you told me nothing."

"Ororo please try to understand…"

"UNDERSTAND…..understand what?" she was practically yelling now. "Understand that instead of helping me with the screw up of another relation, you wanted to keep the skeletons in your closet safe. What did you want? To keep Logan for yourself. Forever pining for you and not able to move on."

Jean's flinch told Ororo that she had hit the nail right on the head. "That's it isn't it. Now I understand what Logan had told me. He thinks me to be just like you. You know what Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers, I am nothing like you. You…You are even worse than Forge. He just abused my love and trust. You have abused my love, trust, friendship and feeling of sisterhood." Tears had started flowing down Ororo's face. Wiping her tears she ran out of the room.

Jean looked at the Professor with tear filled eyes. Xavier had come to think of the institute as his family and Scott, Jean and Ororo were like his children. Now right in front of his eyes his family seems to be breaking up.

He looked compassionately at Jean and said "Jean, please go to your room. I will take care of all of your classes."

Jean wearily walked away. Once she was gone Xavier let out a heavy sigh and pressing the intercom announced that there will be no classes of Mr. Summers, Mrs. Summers and Miss Monroe today.

Ororo ran outside to find Logan but as she got outside she saw heard Logan's bike and saw him pulling out of the institute gates. She wanted to run after him, but knew it would serve no purpose except for advertising her sorry state. She made her way to her loft. She had heard the Professor's message and was thankful for it. On reaching her room she pulled went directly to the balcony waiting for Logan to return. She fell asleep in the balcony and it was evening when she woke up. Someone was knocking on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked not wanting to get up.

"It's me Jubilee."

"Jubiliation child, it's late. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Please open the door, I'll answer everything. I am getting tired with all this stuff."

Ororo got up and walked to the door unlocking it. The room was pitch-dark, except for faint moonlight. Turning around Ororo switched on the light and then faced Jubilee who a bulging knapsack slung over one shoulder and held a bag of food in one hand and a six pack of soda in the other. She took one look at Ororo and gasped.

"You guys had a fight didn't you?"

Ororo knew who Jubilee was referring too and just nodded her head.

Setting her stuff down, she closed the door and turned to Ororo.

"What did the big lug do now?" she demanded.

"He didn't do anything. It was all due to my own insecurities."

"What do you mean?"

Instead of answering Ororo tried to change the subject.

"What are you doing up so late at night with all these things?"

"Oh these, I was supposed to stay at Wolvie's tonight. But when I reached the cabin the front door was open and his keys and jacket were missing. I waited and waited until I finally gave up. I thought he might be here, you know like usually comes here after the dance classes to spend some time cooling off. But I guess I was wrong again. So tell me what happened."

"Nothing you need to worry your young self with child."

Jubilee crossed her arms, and huffed "Miss Monroe, I have been living with Logan for the past five years. I have seen and heard things you won't even believe. Try me. I am not as immature as I look."

Ororo gave a sad smile "I am sure you mentor has raised you well. But…"

Jubilee cut her off mid-sentence, "But nothing, just tell me what happened. And in the meantime I'll get us something to eat. I am famished and I know you are too. I didn't see the whole day."

Ororo really wanted to talk to someone. Usually talking to Jean helped her. But now, she couldn't even bear thinking about Jean. Jubilee took out one food pack and a soda and handed it to her. Both started eating and slowly Ororo told jubilee everything that had happened between her and Logan since Sunday, leaving out anything to do with Scott or Jean.


	10. Forgive the Lies

**10. Forgive the Lies**

Neither Logan nor Scott came back home that night or the next day for that matter. Jean hadn't left her room since the day before and Ororo only left it to tend to her greenhouse garden. However, she still had her meals in her room, which Jubilee or Marie were gracious enough to get. Everyone was feeling the effects of the events of the day before.

It was the third day and the rest of the residents of the mansion had just finished dinner when Scott Summers walked in through the front doors. His forehead was bandaged although apart from that he appeared to be uninjured. Everybody present rushed to meet him.

"What happened homme?" inquired Remy.

"Yes my friend, you seem to have to taken a nasty hit. Maybe I should take a look at it in the infirmary" This was the doctor in Henry speaking.

Scott simply shook his head slightly in denial, "It's alright Hank. Logan cleaned and bandaged the wounds."

"Logan?" came the collective gasp.

"Did he hit you?" came a new voice.

Turning to the source of the voice Scott came face to face with Robert 'Bobby' Drake.

"Hey Bobby, how are you and what are you doing here?" asked Scott, shaking his hand.

Bobby Drake flashed a smile. "Well the Professor called me about a needing a substitute teacher. And I wanted to get away from Massachusetts for a few days. Working with Emma Frost takes a lot out you sometimes", he said jokingly. "And its always great to get back home."

Robert Drake had been one of Charles's first students at the institute along with Scott, Jean, Ororo and Henry. He was now residing in Massachusetts, with his Fiancée' Emma Frost. They both had started another institute like Xavier's but aimed towards younger children. Both of them had planned with Xavier, that graduates would then be admitted at Xavier's for higher studies.

"Scott you just said Logan bandaged you? Did he hit you? Did you hit him back?" asked Marie.

"No, nothing of that sort. But I wish he had." He said.

Ignoring the confused looks, he looked around "Where's Jean?"

"She hasn't left her room since you left" responded Marie.

Scott nodded and started moving towards the stairs.

Bobby was about to say something when he was stopped by Hank. "Let them go Bobby. "They need time alone to work things out."

Five minutes later Scott stood outside his and Jean's bedroom door. Making up his mind he turned the knob and opened the door.

The room was dark, but the bathroom light was on and Scott could make out the prone form of his wife. 'His wife who had lied to him for over ten years.' He thought, getting angry. Calming himself he spoke,

"Jean"

At the sound of his voice Jean lifted her head. "Scott……Scott is that you?"

"Yes Jean." "Jean we need to talk."

Jean lowered her head, "Yes, of course."

Standing with this back to the door Scott took a deep breath and started speaking.

"What happened in the Professor's office the other day is regrettable, but in a way I am glad it happened. Things have been going downhill between us ever since Logan came here."

"Scott…." started Jean, but he interrupted her.

"Please Jean. Let me finish first."

"When we met for the first time I thought that you were single. I didn't know that you were living with, leave alone dating someone else. And even when you told me about Logan before he came here, you said that he was an ex – boyfriend and that you guys had broken up on abruptly and unfriendly terms. I couldn't think of any man who would be stupid enough to leave you. So I blamed Logan and even before I came I had developed a dislike for him. And that only increased after he arrived. His getting close to Ororo didn't help matters either. I thought he would hurt her like 'he' hurt 'you'. What I didn't know was that it was the other way round."

Jean simply lowered her head in shame.

"Jean, I am a man and I know how I would feel if I came home one day to find that my girl has left behind my back with another man. I cannot even bring myself to think that you would do such a thing. I thought if you could do such a thing you could the same to me. Maybe if tomorrow someone smarter and richer than me came along, I'd come home to find a note for me too."

"No……….Scott….I lo……"

"Jean I trusted you. I trusted you enough to tell you my deepest, darkest secret. I trusted you enough to make you my wife and best friend. And you abused that trust. God knows what other secrets who have kept from me."

Jean said nothing. Tears were flowing down her face. She realized that everything Scott was saying was true. If only she had been brave enough to tell him the truth. But now it seemed it was too late.

"I will be moving to the next room. I don't want everyone else especially the students to know about our personal matters, not that they are private anymore."

"You…You are….leaving me" said Jean between sobs.

"I would be lying if I said the thought didn't cross my mind. I had made up my mind to get my things and move out, but something or rather I should someone made my rethink."

"Who?" asked Jean softly.

"Logan" Scott spoke quietly.

At Logan's name Jean winced as if she had been slapped. Scott had talked to Logan before coming here. What had occurred between those two?

Scott turned on the light and came towards Jean. Jean's eyes grew wide at the sight of the bandage on Scott's forehead.

"Scott…What happened?" she asked pointing at a bandage.

"Oh…this, I got drunk, fell down, hit my head on the curb, got knocked out. Logan saw me lying there, took me to his motel room, cleaned and bandaged my wounds."

Jean was shocked by Logan's actions towards Scott just a couple of days after they had almost been at each other's throats.

"He did that?" she asked not believing what she had heard.

"Yes" said Scott lowering his head. "And you know what; his actions made me feel ashamed of myself and the way I treated him. But it was what he said to me that blew me away."

"What did he say?"

"He said that I should return to the mansion and work out things with you and that its wasn't worth losing each other over something that happened a life time ago."

Not knowing what to say Jean kept quiet.

"He said that he had loved you once and although he will never forget the way you left him, he has forgiven you and moved on with his life."

After a few moments of silence Scott asked, "Jean I want to know something."

Jean looked up at him questioningly, "What?" she asked softly.

"Did you love me or was I a better deal than what Logan had to offer at the time."

"I loved Scott and I still do."

"Then why didn't you tell me the truth."

"In the beginning we were just friends. Logan was away on his work contract and I was lonely. But as we got closer, I fell in love with you in a way I was never with Logan. But I was afraid that if I told you about Logan and me, I'd lose you."

"Then we moved away, and I still couldn't gather the courage to tell you what I had done. And as years passed it didn't matter so much, until….."

"Until Logan came back" said Scott, completing Jean's sentence.

Jean merely nodded her head.

"But you could have told me about it when I asked you about Logan for the first time."

"I was afraid……"

"So you lied. And look where that lie has got us. It has got to a point I am not sure what to believe. I am not even sure if you are telling the truth now, that you love me."

"Scott……please give me another chance. Please, I beg of you."

Scott stood up from the bed.

"That's why I am here Jean. But it is not going to be as it was earlier. I need time to heal and to learn to trust you again."

Gathering his clothes, pillow and bed sheet he moved towards the door separating the two rooms.

"Good night Jean. Try to get some sleep."

With that he moved into the other room and closed the door behind him.

It was Friday morning and Xavier had asked the senior teachers to come to his office.

Scott and Jean entered together and sat next to each other. Xavier could sense the tension between the two, but the fact they came in together meant that there was hope for them. He was still worried about Ororo. She had retreated into a shell and had stopped talking to anyone except Jubilee and Marie. It was Forge all over again.

Ororo entered the a few minutes later. From her bloodshot eyes and dark circles under them he knew that she hadn't been getting proper sleep. She took the seat to the far right, not even looking at Jean.

"Thank you all for coming. I have asked you here to take action against the two teachers we have discussed about."

"As soon as Logan is here we can start." As of on cue the deep thumping of Logan's motorcycle could be heard.

Minutes later he entered the office. "Mornin' Chuck. Let's get this over with." He said not looking at the other people present in the room.

Five minutes later Marie Darkholme knocked on the door of the professor's office.

"Please come in Miss. Darkholme" answered Xavier.

"Professor you asked me to come immediately to your office. Is everything alright?"

"Miss. Darkholme a disturbing piece of information has been brought to my notice. It seems you had lied to us when you joined the institute."

With that he began to tell Marie about what Logan had discovered. Marie had lied about her parents in her personal file. She had said that they had died in an accident, while in fact she was the adopted daughter of Raven, one of the most infamous Madams of New York. She work with Erik Lehnsherr and used her call girl business to persuade Erik's business clients and then if need be blackmail them.

Xavier then showed the others the information Logan had given them. On seeing her photo Ororo realized she was the woman with Forge. That Forge had been was with another woman was bad enough but a call girl. It crushed her even more.

"Miss Darkholme do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Tears had welled up in Marie's eyes. Wiping her eyes she told them the truth.

"Mah' mama adopted me when ah was ten years old. But when ah was going to be eighteen she tol' me about the work she did and that she was goin' to put in the same line once I turned eighteen. Ah got afraid and ran away the very night Ah turned eighteen. Ah changed my last name and appearance. Then you found me and I was afraid if ah told you the truth then you would throw me out or worse send me to her. So I didn' tell anyone."

The Professor was quiet. He understood the Marie's point, but the events of the week had greatly shaken him up.

"I'd like to believe you Ms. Darkholme but knowing your possible contact to Erik Lehnsherr it is very difficult for me to do so. However, in view of your past performance I will not be firing you, but you will be placed under probation for a period of six months. And you will need someone to vouch for you."

Before anyone could say anything, Logan came forward "I'll vouch for her and her actions" he said placing one hand on Marie's shoulder.

"Logan you are a contract employee."

"Yeah. But it was me who got you that info and anyways I am goin' to here for a year. Enough time for her probation." He said looking directly at Xavier.

"Very well. Ms. Darkholme, you will be under Logan's supervision. And remember that any wrong action on your part will not only affect you but him as well."

"Yes Professor" she said weakly.

"You may go now."

As Xavier dismissed her, Marie turned around and hugged Logan tightly. "Thankya Logan. I promise I won't do anything to cause you trouble."

"I know darlin'. Now go rest. We'll talk about it later." He said trying to calm her.

Ororo's felt like her heart was breaking into a million pieces. Logan used to talk to her that way, and she had gone and destroyed it. Just because she thought Logan to be the same as Forge.

After Marie left Xavier turned to the others. He had a serious look on his face "This next one may cause some problem" he said picking up the phone and dialing the extension.

"Mr. Creed please come to my office immediately."


	11. Sneak Attack

**11. Sneak Attack**

"_Mr. Creed please come to my office immediately." _

Victor Creed stepped off the elevator and walked towards the Xavier's office. He had been lounging in his office when Xavier's call had come in. Victor didn't like the tone Xavier had used. He sounded almost pissed.

Reaching the office door, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in Mr. Creed."

'Hmm….Mr.Creed, usually the cripple calls me Victor' he thought. 'Sounds like trouble.'

Entering he found Scott, Jean and Ororo sitting next to Xavier while Logan was standing in the corner. He walked in a stood in front of the huge mahogany table.

"Yes sir."

"Mr. Creed. I have received some disturbing news about your past and am sorry to say that in light of these developments I cannot allow you to continue working here at the institute."

Victor gave Logan a dirty look. 'Must be the runt's work'

"What kind of proof Mr. Xavier? I am sure I can explain myself."

"The first is a police report from Osaka, Japan about an attempted rape of underage girl."

"She said she was nineteen" answered Creed.

"It says here she was eleven" retorted Xavier evenly, and continued "Your military record states that you were given a dishonorable discharge in light of the girl's and her family's testimonies."

Victor didn't answer but glowered at Logan.

"There is a similar report from Windsor, Canada. In that case it was a fourteen year old girl. It says here that although there was no sexual contact, she was physically abused and had a broken nose, two broken ribs and several lacerations, which required over sixty stitches."

"I was acquitted in that case and anyway none of those cases were in the USA" said creed getting angry.

"Yes, it's true you were acquitted, but only because the victim was too frightened to testify. And it doesn't matter if it was in another country, I have to think about the safety if the children and hence must ask you again to leave. You have till six in the evening to move out from your office and room before I report you to the police."

Victor Creed's face was red with anger. "You are making a big mistake, you don't want me as an enemy" he said through clenched teeth.

"Are you trying to intimidate me Mr. Creed? If it would please you I can call the police right now."

Creed didn't answer but simply turned around and walked away. Reaching the door he turned around and said, "I'll get you, each and everyone of you. You don't know who I am."

As he turned, he heard Logan, "We know you Sabertooth and also your contact with Erik Lehnsheer. If you think he is going to help you now, you are in for a big surprise."

Creed scowled at Logan and stepped out, slamming the door behind him.

"Professor, do you want me to call the police?"

"No Scott. I don't think we will need to exercise that option."

"But what about the children? What if Creed comes back at a later day?" continued Scott.

"Logan is working on the new security system. He has assured me that the external systems should be ready within the next ten days. That will help to keep any intruders out."

"Please ask the children to assemble in the common area an hour before dinner" said Xavier, ending the meeting.

With that the meeting ended, the three teachers left, leaving Logan and Xavier in the room.

Ororo tried to find Logan at lunch time, but found that he had left once again. Dejected she went to her room.

It was 6 PM when all the students and teachers collected in the common area. Five minutes later Xavier rolled in through the door, his wife accompanying him.

"Thank you everybody for joining us. I have a couple of announcements for the students as well as the teachers."

Satisfied that he had everyone's attention, he continued "All students are to avoid staying outdoors after 8 PM unless accompanied by an adult." This raised groans from the children.

Xavier smiled a small smile. "This arrangement is temporary and is only for the next couple of weeks, until we get the new perimeter security online." This news calmed the children. Two weeks didn't sound so bad.

"The second announcement I have is regarding physical education and sports. Mr. Creed is no longer with the institute. He left today afternoon."

Xavier was silent for a few moments before he spoke again, "All sports activities are suspended till further notice. It will take us sometime to find a new teacher and none of the current faculty has the necessary training or experience to act as a substitute teacher."

Just then Jubilee lifted her hand. "Yes Jubilee, do you have a question?" asked Xavier.

"No Professor, just a suggestion."

"Please continue."

"Logan can be our Phy. Ed. teacher." Logan glowered at Jubilee, but she just winked at him.

Suddenly a small voice rang out from among the students, "Yes Sir, he helped me to learn basketball."

Everyone moved to allow a small statured boy to come to the front. It was James Mardox Jamie.

"James, can you please explain yourself?"

Jamie looked at Logan for his assent. Logan just nodded his head in approval. Jamie smiled and turned to the Professor. "Mr. Logan taught me how to play basketball. No one used to play with me, saying that I am a 'shorty' and shorties don't play basketball. Mr. Creed said the same thing. He said maybe I should try to play chess or some other indoor sport as I didn't have the body and stamina. One day I was feeling very bad and sitting and talking to myself when Mr. Logan came around. He asked me why I was sitting alone and not playing with the other kids. I told him what the other kids and Mr. Creed had said. He was quiet for some time then told me that he would teach me if I wanted to learn, but I would have to do certain things he told me to do. I was so happy that I would get to play basketball that I immediately agreed. I was sore for the first week but soon I was able to play basketball as good as the other kids, even if I am a 'shorty'."

Once Jamie finished speaking the Professor looked at Logan, while Remy spoke for the first time. "What did he ask ya to do little homme?"

Jamie spoke without hesitation, "Oh, he made me run a lot. Three miles a day first week and one more mile more each week after that. Twenty minutes skipping and thirty minutes weight training. He said that the running and skipping will help me build stamina and stretch my muscles and the weight training will help me build muscle tone."

Everyone had silently listened to Jamie recount his story. Once he was finished Charles turned to Logan. "Logan why didn't you tell us what you were doing with James?"

"Look Chuck, I saw him sitting alone, crying and talking to himself. He wanted to play but none of these other punks played with him. They said he didn't know how to play, he couldn't play. So I taught him to play and play it better than they did. And as for telling you guys I didn't want the kid to get into trouble with Creed."

"Don't you think your attitude inspired competition and animosity between him and his friends?" Xavier asked.

"Na. First of all what sorta friends are they, if they turn him away just 'cause he's weaker and can't play as well as them. And, as fer' competition, you guys are preparing these kids for the real world. They shoulda learn to face the and overcome the competition, otherwise, they'll be left standing empty handed."

Everyone stood in stunned silence at Logan's explanation, including the four people who had been witness to his anger a few days ago.

"I agree with you. Although your methods maybe unconventional they did get the desired results. So how would you like to take over Mr. Creed's responsibilities?"

Logan hesitated, "I don't know Charles. I am not very good with people and these are just kids."

Many of the children started requesting Logan to take the job.

Charles smiled, "It looks like the children agree with me. And we all have seen how you are with Jubilee and now with James. I am sure it will be the same with the other children."

"Yes Logan. In fact we should thank you for helping Jamie" said Liliandra. "He used to be a very shy child but look at him now. He can stand in front of a group of people and speak confidently. You helped him to come out of his shell."

"Ok Chuck, I'll do it. But I'd like them to spend some time with me on the weekends. During the week I have my other work too." Remembering the times he used to spend with Ororo walking exploring the forest, he continued "It's not like I have anything else to do on those days."

"I am sure we can make some arrangements to accommodate that request." Turning towards the children he spoke, "That takes care of that problem. Now please return to your rooms and get ready for dinner."

With that everyone left for his/her rooms. Ororo moved towards Logan, who turned around and walked towards the other door. She followed him outside to the garage.

"Logan" she said softly.

"What is it Ms. Monroe" he answered curtly.

"I'd like to talk to you."

"What about" came the tight reply, as he fired up his bike.

"Us"

"There ain't any 'us' Ms. Monroe……not anymore" he said as he drove away, leaving a dejected Ororo.

Ororo watched him till she couldn't see his bike anymore. Turning around she walked to the mansion door. Reaching there she saw that Jean was waiting for her. She tried to walk away but Jean blocked her way with her arm.

"Move" said Ororo, not looking at her.

"Ororo please, just give one chance."

"Move"

"Ororo, please…. I am sorry for what I did. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want to come between you and Logan.' Jean pleaded.

Ororo looked at Jean with fire in eyes, "You think you are so high and mighty, don't you Mrs. Summers. You think the world revolves around you. Well for your information, what happened between Logan and me had to nothing to do with you and everything to do with me and my insecurities and misgivings. Now if you don't want to lose your arm, I suggest you move out of my way, NOW."

Jean let her arm drop and Ororo walked inside and proceeded to walk upstairs to her room.

Logan didn't return to the mansion the whole weekend and Ororo didn't leave her room, not even to water her garden.

The next week passed uneventfully. The students quickly settled down with their new Physical Education teacher. They soon discovered that as long as they followed his directions properly in their exercise routines, he let them free to enjoy themselves for the rest of the time.

At the same time everyone had noticed the change in their senior teachers. All of them had become silent. Where once they used to talk to the children about their personal lives, now they conducted the classes quietly. The children also noticed that best friends Ms. Monroe and Mrs. Summers seemed to avoid each other.

One night Logan was enjoying her after dinner cigar when he heard approaching footsteps followed by a voice.

"Are you free?"

"For what?' answered Logan.

"Can I have some of your time? I would like to talk to you about some personal."

"Yers or mine?"

"Yours….and Ororo's"

Turning to face the large man, Logan grunted "It's none of yer business."

"It is my business when two of my friends are troubled and sad."

"I didn't know we were friends and fer yer information, I ain't troubled and definitely not sad. If she is then maybe you should be helping her."

"I have seen the pain in your eyes too."

Logan growled, "Don't try to play mind tricks with me. Or are you a shrink too now?"

Henry McCoy chuckled, "Not as far as I know, although a very good friend of mine is a psychiatrist." He then got serious, "If you don't want to talk to me about yourself, do let me something about what happened in the past. I won't take much of your time."

Logan was about to walk away, but something in Henry's tone told him that he was telling the truth.

"OK. But if at any time I don't like what I am listening or if you ask anything about my personal life, I walk away. OK"

"Agreed"

Both of them walked to the bottom of the front stairs and sat down. Hank told Logan about Ororo's past, how she had lost her parents at a young age and had taken to thievery. Charles had found her when he was in Africa for an archeological dig. He brought her back to America, just as Logan had brought Jubilee from Japan. Charles and Liliandra had raised her as their own child. Hank then started telling Logan about Forge and by the time he ended Logan was seething with anger. After a few minutes of silence, Hank told Logan about how devastated Ororo had been by Forge's actions and how distant she had become after that. She had avoided dating or meeting people outside of her small circle of friends.

With that he finished and got up to leave. He placed on hand on Logan's shoulder and spoke softly. "I told you all of this because, over the past few weeks Ororo has grown closer to you and things were like they had been before Forge. She had started laughing and smiling a lot more. However, something happened that caused you to run away and Ororo to retreat into her room. I know Ororo and I can see that she cares for you deeply. And I think you have the same feelings for her. I hope both of you can act on those feelings before it's too late."

With that Hank started to walk up the stairs. He was almost reached the top when Logan called out, "Hank."

"Yes Logan."

"Thanks….fer telling me."

"You are welcome" Henry continued walking, leaving Logan to think about what he had just been told by the doctor.

Logan stood up "I need to think" he said to himself walking towards his bike. Soon he was on his way to Harry's.

The next day, Logan searched out Jubilee. He found her talking with her roommate and a couple of other students, boys. Seeing him waiting, she excused herself and joined him.

"Hey Jubes…How's it going? How are ya?" he said to her.

"Like you care….You haven't come to me or called me even once in the past two weeks. I had thought that moving here would be great, we would be together. But you just seemed to disappear. Now it would be better if I had stayed in LA."

"Don't say that. I care for ya. Ya know how important ya" he said, drawing her closer.

"Wolvie…." she muttered hugging him.

"Hmm"

"What about Ms. Monroe?"

At Ororo's name Logan tensed and pushed Jubilee away so he could look at her face. "What about her?"

"Do you care about her too?" she asked innocently.

"It's none of yer business." He answered curtly.

Jubilee pushed him away, "Of course it is my business. You are the closest thing I have to family. And she has become a very good friend apart from being my teacher."

Logan remained silent.

"Answer me" Jubilee demanded.

"Well even if I do, it's plenty clear that she don't want anything to do with me."

"Who told you that?" questioned Jubilee.

"She did."

"When?"

"When I went to her room to ask her out for dinner. She told me we should see each other only on a professional level."

"Did you ask her the reason why did said that?"

"No" said Logan softly.

"God….You are exactly the same. Both of you are screwed up. She saw something and made something else of it and you heard something and lost your mind."

"What do ya mean?"

"Logan, Ms. Monroe, saw the way you acted with Sage."

"So. I have always been like with Sage."

"But she doesn't know that. She thought that Sage was your girl friend."

"But why would she think that?"

"Let me see….knowing you guys, you two must have hugged and kissed each other."  
"Yeah…so"

"You really are a dumbass….she likes you. She was going to ask you about it, but once she saw Sage, she stopped herself."

Suddenly Logan remembered that Ororo was going to ask her something just before Jubilee had interrupted them. And how she had hurried away after meeting Sage. Even Sage had pointed that out to him. He felt like hitting himself.

Seeing his facial expression Jubilee knew that had remembered the events of that day.

"Remembered it huh."

Logan merely nodded his head and asked quietly, "How is she?"

"Alone...an' lonely" is all Jubilee said.

Logan sat down on the stairs deep in thought. Jubilee placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What will you do now?" questioned Jubilee.

"Talk to her."

Jubilee smiled "Now?"

"No, in the evening. I have something I want to take care of before I can face her."

"Ok. I'll tell her."

Logan was silent for a few moments. Standing up he ruffled Jubilee's hair. "Ok"

With that Logan walked away. Jubilee stood there watching him walk away, the bell reminded her that she still has two classes left before she would be free. She ran to her class. Evening couldn't come fast enough for her.

By the time she finished with her classes and reached Ororo's door it was quarter to six. Answering her knock Ororo opened to let her in.

Once she settled down Ororo asked "How was your day child."

"Oh you know lots of classes, homework. Kitty and me, we have a lot of backup gossip left."

Ororo smiled at the Jubilee's comments. But her next words stunned her.

"Met Logan, he was asking about you. Said he missed you, wanted to meet you and talk to you."

"Jubilee….what did you just say?"

"Oh….lots o' classes…" Ororo interrupted her, "No after that…what did you say about Logan?"

"Oh that, Logan came around today. First I scolded him for missing for two weeks. He said he was sorry. Then he asked about you, that if you are OK. I told him he could meet you and see for himself."

"And, what did he say?" asked Ororo hesitantly.

"He said he'll meet you in the evening and that he had something to do before he can face you."

"Do what?"

"Dunno. I did the right thing didn't I?" asked Jubilee smiling mischievously.

Ororo reached forward and hugged Jubilee, tears in her eyes "Yes, you did the right thing?"

Drawing back, Jubilee wiped her own tears. "See now you made me cry too. Now come on, I am hungry. I missed lunch talking to Logan."

Ororo freshened up and accompanied Jubilee downstairs for dinner.

Later,

It was 9:30 and Logan still hadn't come. Ororo was getting restless. Jubilee was waiting with her.

"Maybe he got held up in traffic. He'll be her any minute." said Jubilee trying to lift Ororo's spirits.

"Yes." Ororo was beginning to lose hope. What if Logan had changed his mind?

Suddenly they heard the deep thumping of a motorcycle enter the mansion grounds. Ororo jumped up practically running to the door. She stopped and turned to face Jubilee.

"Come, let's go?"

"Na, you go, get him. I'll wait here."

Ororo smiled and walked out towards the garage.

She reached the garage. It was completely dark. "Logan" she called out softly. She felt a heavy hand on her arm.

"You are late. I thought you weren't going to come" she said turning around.

"How couldn't I come." came the deep voice. Ororo stopped short and pulled away. She was pulled and thrust to the wall. Rough hands began to move all over her body. She could smell alcohol.

She pushed and tried to move away. She was caught by her hair and swung around to face her attacker, who then slapped her hard across the face drawing blood from her mouth.

"You ain't getting away tonight…..bitch."

Jubilee had been waiting for Logan and Ororo to return. When they didn't come back for ten minutes, she decided to spy on them. 'Must be having some hot n' heavy welcome. I'll catch them in the act.' With that thought in her mind she moved towards the garage. What she saw was nowhere near what she had expected. Ororo was lying on the ground bleeding profusely and trying to crawl away. Just next to her unbuckling his jeans was….Victor Creed.

Jubilee picked up a screw driver she yelled, "Hey son o' a bitch. Get away from her."

"Or what, ye will tighten my screws." He said mocking her.

Ororo managed to croak out "Jube…..go…run…."

Creed kicked her hard, causing her to groan and clutch her stomach.

Jubilee cried out, "Leave her alone."

"Ye know what, why dontcha' ya wait. Once I am done with her I'll get to ye. I know ye will be a screamer. I'll make ya scream my name."

"In your dreams asshole." She shouted bravely. She wanted to run to the mansion and get someone, but she couldn't leave Ororo alone in this state. 'Logan, where are you.'

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Victor Creed slowly come towards her. By the time she realized it was too late.


	12. Primal Instincts

**12. Primal Instincts**

'_Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Victor Creed slowly come towards her. By the time she realized it was too late.'_

Victor yanked the screw driver out of Jubilee's hand and slapped her back handedly across the face. Jubilee felt the coppery taste of blood in her mouth and tried to push and kick Creed away. He caught both of her hands in one large and tied her to the support beam.

He then bent down close towards her face, "Ain't ya the spunky one. I think I'll fuck ya first an' then the black bitch. She ain't goin' anywhere" he growled.

Through her tears she could see lying on her side clutching her stomach. As she looked on Creed stepped back and kicked her again. Ororo yelped in pain.

"Leave her alone" cried Jubilee.

Victor stepped close to her again, "an' what? Take you. Are ya getting' hot seein' me work her like this. Maybe I should give her a couple more kicks."

"No….please, leaver her alone" begged Jubilee.

Creed caught her hair and pulled her head back. He lowered his head and licked the blood trickling from her wound.

"Hmmm….Fresh n' sweet. No wonder the runt guards ya' like a watch dog. Well where is yer watchdog tonight."

"Right behind ya" came the growl from behind him.

Earlier,

Logan was feeling great. After his talk with jubilee he had decided to get a gift for Ororo. At first he had thought he would get her flowers, but that was too….normal. ''Ro likes living things.'

With that thought, he located went to a Japanese Bonsai shop. Out of the many choices available he had finally come down to two. 'I'll take one for Jubes.' He thought. But then dropped the idea. Knowing Jubilee, the plant would die faster than you could say 'Jubiliation Lee Mallrat.'

Finally he decided to get both for Ororo. Parking his bike in a 24 hour parking he took a cab to the institute.

He was walking carefully, one bonsai in each hand. He was thankful that it was late at night and only a few people were awake. Suddenly he heard muffled sounds coming from the garage. It sounded it someone was fighting. Setting the bonsai behind the hedge he crept slowly towards the source of the sound. What he saw caused his blood to boil. Ororo lay on the ground, bleeding and clutching her stomach and sides. Just beside her stood 'Sabertooth' with his hand pulling Jubilee's hair.

He got up and walked silently to where Victor Creed stood torturing Jubilee.

Victor Creed turned around to face the shorter man.

"Well Well….look who's here. The runt…..the mighty Wolverine. Well as ya can see 'Wolverine' I got yer runt and yer cunt. What are ye going ta do?"

Logan was seething with anger. "I am goin' to do only thing. I am going to kill ya."

With a cry Creed lunged at Logan. Logan's nimbleness and the fact that Victor was intoxicated worked against him. Logan easily side stepped him and kicked him into the tool rack momentarily incapacitating him.

Taking advantage if the moment Logan freed Jubilee, "Run Jubilee" he shouted.

"I am not leaving you and Ororo alone" cried out Jubilee.

Logan could see Victor getting up. He turned to Jubilee, "Run, get Hank. Ororo is hurt….bad…..tell Scott to call the cops. GO NOW." with that he pushed Jubilee towards the house.

Jubilee took one look at Ororo and started running towards the mansion.

Reaching inside she started running towards the teachers' wing. As she reached their rooms she started yelling, "HELP HELP". Reaching Henry's room she banged loudly on it and then moved towards Scott and Jean's rooms. By the time she reached to their room all the teachers had come out of their rooms.

"What is it Jubilee?" asked Scott groggily.

Henry took one look at Jubilee and gasped, "What happened Jubilation? Did you fall down the stairs?"

Shaking her head she continued, "Logan in garage……Ororo…..doctor….police."

Seeing that she was starting to panic, Henry held and asked calmly.

"Jubilee take deep breaths. Calm down. Deep breaths."

Jubilee took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself. She then started pulling Henry towards the front door. "Creed attacked us. Ororo is hurt bad, real bad. She needs a doctor now. Logan said Scott should call the police. Come……NOW" she was yelling again now.

"Let me get my emergency kit atleast." Henry stepped in his room and returned almost immediately with small bag in his hand.

"Jean call the police. Tell them there has been another attack at Xavier's." said Scott running towards Henry.

As they reached the garage, they were shocked by what they saw. Logan was standing over Creed, who was trying to stand up. Every time he tried Logan kicked him hard. His hands and clothes were red with blood. With every kick and punch he was yelling, "You hurt them." "You hit Jubilee. Nobody hits Jubilee."

As they stepped inside the garage, they saw Logan grab Creed's right arm "Ye laid yer filthy hands on Ororo. Did ya lay this hand on her." He started kicking hard on his hand with this heel, each kick punctuated by a word, "YA. DON'T. LAY. A. HAND. ON. ORORO."

Scott moved towards Logan as Henry checked on Ororo. Except for a split lip, most of her external injuries consisted of scratches and nicks. But the way she was holding her hands over her stomach, made Hank realize that Creed must have kicked her and caused internal injuries. 'This is bad' he thought. Standing up he moved to the school ambulance to get a stretcher.

Meanwhile Scott was trying to stop Logan, but had been pushed away twice. Frustrated he turned to Jubilee who was sitting calmly on a bench. "Jubilee we have to stop him." He called out to her.

"Why?" she asked looking up at him.

"WHY….because he is going to kill Victor, that's why. Help me to stop him."

Logan had broken Victor's arm in four places and moved to the left arm, all the time shouting "Ya don't touch Ororo." or "Ya hurt Ororo. How dare ya?"

Scott was getting desperate. He turned to Jubilee once again. "Jubilee….please."

Jubilee looked at Scott and sighed, "We can't stop him in his current state."

Scott was about to argue, but Henry interrupted him. "Scott help me get Ororo onto the stretcher."

Scott moved to help Henry. As they lifted her onto the stretcher she cried out in pain, "LOGaaannn….." and passed out.

Right in front of Scott's eyes Logan stopped mid-kick on hearing Ororo's cry. He immediately let go of Creed and moved to Ororo's side, his rage completely drained. As Scott looked on, Logan started whispering and whimpering to Ororo and cleaning her face with his sleeve, all the while caressing her hair.

"Logan we need to get Ororo to the infirmary" said Henry. Both of them started moving towards the infirmary leaving a very stunned Scott Summers and a tired Jubilee. They saw Remy walking towards them.

"Jubilee, what did just happen? One second he was this raging animal and the next he was….." "Caring, loving, almost like a child" offered Jubilee.

"Yes" said Scott, not able to be think of any words.

"Mr. Summers, Logan is very emotional….no that is wrong….he has very strong emotions."

"What do you mean?"

By that time Remy had reached the garage. He let out a small whistle at Creed's unconscious form.

"Who did 'dat"

"Logan" answered Jubilee dryly.

"Remind me never to anger him in the future" he said lightly.

"Jubilee, what did you mean by what you just said about Logan?"

Jubilee sighed "From all I have seen of Logan I can say that he would have been a very loving and shy boy. But life has dumped on him so many times that he had become increasingly hard and bitter. That and his time in that 'secret force' thing has infused him with a sort of team or pack attitude."

"What does that have to do with what just happened? He just flipped over."

"I am getting to that" said Jubilee. "Logan is a very private person. He opens up to very few people. I can count them on one hand….and those too using individual fingers. The people he opens up to he bonds with them. Not like you and me. His bonding is almost primal. You know like a pack. The people he bonds with, he will kill for them and just as easily die for them."

"And Ororo….." he let his words hang in the air.

"It seems he has bonded with her deeply. Deeper than all the others."

"But that still doesn't explain what just happened."

"Victor attacked us. In a primal sense he attacked Logan's pack. He went into a rage and acted purely on that primal instinct. When Ororo called out for him, he reacted with the same instinct."

"Oh" said Scott. "But couldn't you have done the same thing?"

"I am not too sure. His mind was stuck on Ms. Monroe. He likes her a lot."

"Yes" said Scott tightly. He still hadn't got over the Jean-Logan thing and was very uneasy about Ororo being involved with the man. Now even more so.

Jubilee noticed his reluctance, but kept quiet.

"Logan knows about his emotions. That is why he meditates and performs performance Tai Chi. He says that it help soothe the savage beast. In his line of work he can't afford to become emotional. He is supposed to be the best. He never gave into his emotions. Never let them come between him and his work…..well almost never" She said smiling softly.  
"Almost never" said Scott, raising his eyebrows. Jubilee had got up to walk to the mansion.

She smiled again and spoke, "He had once told me that he got emotionally involved only in once case."

"Which?" inquired Remy.

Jubilee started to walk away and said a single word "Mine."

Both the teachers had heard the story of Jubilee and Logan.

Watching the retreating figure, Remy said, "Dat one smart lady 'no."

"Yes" answered Scott.

"Logan raised n' trained her well."

Scott was thankful for the police sirens. He didn't want to answer Remy's last comment. He knew what Remy said was the right but admitting that would be admitting that Logan was right. And that was something he wasn't ready to do yet.

At the same time: In the infirmary,

"Henry, DO something?"


	13. Recovery

**13. Recovery**

"_Henry do something?"_

Logan was getting agitated at the sight of a bloody and unconscious Ororo. Her were fluctuating and her pulse was weak.

"Logan, please remain calm," offered Jean, gaining a snarl from him.

"Don't give me that remain calm bullshit. I can see her stats and they ain't good. I am not the dumb idiot I used to be" sneered Logan causing Jean to shrink away in fear and shame.

"Logan I would like you to step out and let us do our work" said Henry.

"I ain't going nowhere" retorted Logan, with that he pulled up a chair and sat down next to Ororo's bed.

"If you want us to treat her properly, then you will leave…NOW." Henry ended the sentence forcefully. He knew that using Ororo as an excuse, he could get the restless man to leave and that is what he got.

Logan got up, took one last look at Ororo and sulked out of the room. As soon as he was out of the room, Henry turned to Jean. "Jean I want you to prepare the operating room. We need to operate immediately."

"Operate…"

"Yes. Ororo's has massive internal injuries."

-----

An hour later,

"When do you think they will finish?" asked Jubilee.

After leaving Scott and Remy to handle the police, she had hurried to the infirmary to find Logan pacing in front of the door. Marie had treated the minor injuries she received while facing Creed. Scott, Marie and Remy had joined them and the five of them were waiting outside. Logan sat on the ground, in front of the infirmary door, waiting for anyone to come out. Jubilee was sitting next to him with her head on his shoulders.

"Logan" tried Jubilee again.

"Huh….what…did you say somethin' Jubes" asked Logan.

"No nothing" she replied, laying her head back on his shoulder. Soon she had moved her head to his lap. Logan was sitting motionless, except for his hand, which he was moving through Jubilee's head.

"Jubilee, I think you should go to bed now. You must be tired and you have a school day tomorrow," commented Scott, noticing the almost asleep teenager.

Jubilee raised her head "Thank you Mr. Summers, but I am not leaving Logan."

"But…" started Scott.

"She said SHE. AIN'T. LEAVIN" gritted out Logan, pushing her head back to his lap. Jubilee's being there was helping him remain in control and not blow the doors down. Scott grimaced at him, 'This is no way to treat a teenager, a girl for that matter' he thought. He was about to say something when Marie cut him off.

"Logan maybe Jubilee can lie down on tha bench. Ah'll get a pillow an' blanket foh her."

Logan merely nodded his head, gathered Jubilee in his arms and lifted her up. She in turn nuzzled into his chest and resumed sleeping.

Once Marie prepared the bench as a make shift bed, he lay her down on it and sat down on the ground next to her.

----

Almost three hours later, a tired looking Henry stepped out of the operating room and was instantly mobbed.

"How is she?" asked Marie.

"How did the operation go?" questioned Scott.

Henry held up a hand to silence them. Once every quieted down, he spoke evenly. "The operation was successful. I have managed to close all wounds and stop the bleeding. I have sedated her to allow her body time to heal. The injuries were severe and she will need time to recover – both physically and mentally."

In their discussion with Henry, no one noticed Logan slipping past them.

Jean had just finished getting Ororo settled in for the night, when she was startled by someone standing next to Ororo.

"Logan, what are you doing here? No one is allowed here?" whispered Jean.

Logan disregarded her and bent down next to Ororo. She was covered in bandages and had a drip attached to her arm. He gently caressed her platinum hair, which had red blotches in them. 'Her blood' he thought angrily.

Jean tried again. "Logan please, she needs to rest. It will help her to recover sooner. You can come tomorrow morning."

Logan nodded his head and after one last look at Ororo, he silently walked away.

Henry and the others saw him coming out of the room, noting his lowered head and dejected demeanor, decided to stay silent. Logan walked up to Jubilee, lifted her up and walked away towards her room. Entering her room he tucked her in returned to his post outside the infirmary.

----

Next morning,

Scott and Jean stepped into the infirmary to find Logan sitting next to Ororo.

"How long has he been there?" asked Scott, pointing to the man on the other side of the glass wall.

"Never left" replied a tired Henry. "I was up the entire night and stepped out to for a minute and there he was, sitting on the ground staring at me. I decided to let him in, but only if he cleaned himself up. He immediately took off and was back here within fifteen minutes. He has been there ever since."

Scott just nodded her head and looked over to Logan, who was staring at Ororo, waiting for her to get up.

"Henry did you tell him that she won't wake up for at least another twelve hours" asked Jean.

"Yes" replied Henry.

"And…."

"He just went and sat down next to her."

----

It had been nearly twenty-four hours since Ororo's operation. The students had heard about her and Jubilee's run in with Victor Creed. They however didn't know about the extent of her injuries. Logan had been keeping a bedside vigil, waiting for her to open her eyes.

Logan was dozing off when he 'thought' he heard a groan from the bed. Immediately he was up and attentive, and sure enough, there was another one. Ororo was waking up.

Ororo fluttered and opened her eyes, but immediately closed them when the light hit her. When someone dimmed the light, she opened them again to find Logan's worried face over her.

"Hey" she croaked, feeling the constriction in her throat.

"Hey" answered Logan back with a smile, running a shaky hand through her hair and along her face. "Sorry" he said, his smile falling away.

"For?"

"I was late….if I was in time…none o' this woulda happened…"

Ororo tried raising her hand to clasp his, but was unable to do so. Logan moved his own and held her. She gave it a gentle squeeze.

"But you did come….." she smiled again.

"Yes, and now I ain't leaving"

"Good, because I need to sleep….tired….stay…." with that she nodded off.

Logan breathed a sigh a relief, pulled the stretcher next to her bed and lay on top of it. He too fell asleep, her hand still grasped in his.

----

Next morning, Charles Xavier's office

Scott Summers was discussing the recent events with Xavier.

"Professor I don't think it's a good idea to allow Logan to continue as a teacher."

Xavier looked up from the police report he had managed to get his hands on "Why is that Scott?"

"He is just as bad as Creed, if not worse. You should have seen him the other night….he was like an animal. And I also think we should try and take legal custody of Jubilee."

"Scott, Logan has done nothing to endanger the students. The events of the other night, not withstanding. In fact we should thank him for saving, Ororo and Jubilee" Charles stated evenly. "From the student feedback it seems they are very happy with him."

"But….Ok, I still think he shouldn't be in charge of a young teenage girl. You should have seen her too. She wasn't affected at all by the violence in front of us. In fact she seemed happy about it."

Xavier was getting impatient with Scott's continuous complaints against Logan. "Scott, how would you feel if Victor Creed had attacked Jean instead of Jubilee or Ororo."

"That is an entirely different matter…Jean is my wife" tried Scott. He knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"No Scott, it is the same thing….it is not a matter of 'tangible or legal' relationships. Jean is dear to you just as Jubilee is to Logan…and now it seems Ororo is too" he ended.

"Doesn't that trouble you….Ororo is like a daughter to you" started Scott again.

"Yes, she is…but what she does in her private life is a decision she had to make for herself. I can't make it for her…" and then he stressed "and neither can you."

"Professor, Ororo is like a sister to me. I just don't want her to get hurt…like with…." he paused "like with Forge."

Xavier shook his head "Logan is 'not' Forge."

"You say as if it is a good thing?" questioned Scott.

Xavier had had enough "We are not going to discuss the personal life of any of the staff here. Goodbye Scott." With that, he went back to studying his papers.

Scott decided to keep quiet for the moment. He had to think of another way to get his point across. Suddenly it struck him 'What if…..yes….that would work just great'. He stepped out of the office. He had a call to make.

----

Over the next few days, Ororo recovered from her injuries. Logan was practically living in the infirmary, leaving just to change clothes. He used to work at night when Ororo was sleeping. He managed to get three weeks' worth work done in ten days flat. By the time Ororo would be discharged, the perimeter fence and mansion main security would be online.

"When do I get away from here?" asked Ororo. "I don't like closed spaces."

"Soon darlin'. Hank just has a couple of test results he is waiting fer."

"Good….Logan…." she began.

Logan sensed her nervousness and held her hand and smiled.

"I am sorry," she said softly.

Logan was taken aback, "Sorry…fer what?" he asked raising a bushy eyebrow.

"For what I said to you….I shouldn't have reacted that way. I didn't know…"

"No need to be sorry," he said squeezing her hand.

"No. I didn't react the right way. It's just that…..I…" She wanted to tell him about Forge, but couldn't find the right words.

Logan silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Ya didn't know about my relationship with Sage...and my past with Jean. And I never thought that someone like you would be interested in a bum like me…." he ended with a chuckle.

Ororo decided to tell him about Forge. "Logan….I have a past too. There was a man…"

"Forge" stated Logan.

"Yes" she was startled. "How did you know?"

"Hank told me, an' you know…I pity him"

"Pity…why?"

"Fer leaving someone such as you" he answered softly, drawing closer to her.

Ororo moved her free hand to his chest as the drew closer for a kiss. Just then, they heard the infirmary door open causing them to pull back. It was Henry and judging by their expressions, he knew that he had interrupted an intimate moment.

"Good morning everyone. How is my favorite patient today?" he asked good-naturedly.

Ororo rolled her eyes "Henry I am your only patient, and I am bored out of my mind."

"Good then you will be happy to know that you can move out of the infirmary and back into your room by tomorrow," he said smiling.

The next day, Logan helped Ororo move back into her room. Over the next few days she gained her strength back and soon, she was taking a couple of classes.

-----

Soon the yearly Xavier ball came up. Charles Xavier on behest of his wife had started a yearly ball in which all major 'big shots' of New York were invited. It was a great public relations event and helped in acquiring sponsorships for the school.

"Logan" asked Ororo. They were in her greenhouse.

"Hmmmm….." murmured Logan.

"Have you got your tux ready?" asked Ororo looking up at Logan.

Logan arched an eyebrow "Tux? What fer?"

"For the ball this Saturday….or did you forget?"

"I am not going."

"Why?" asked Ororo. She was looking forward to the ball and wanted Logan to be her date for the evening.

"The ball is for city-slickers. What am I gonna do there?"

"I will be there," she answered, hoping he would get the hint.

"Yeah…but…"

Ororo decided to take things in her own hands. "No buts. I want you to go and get a tuxedo and be there Saturday evening…ON TIME. Understood"

Logan smiled and bowed down in mock respect "Whatever the goddess desires."

----

The next day Logan caught hold of Jubilee just as she was finishing with her last class and took her to get a tuxedo for himself. Saturday evening he arrived at the mansion, waiting for Ororo to join him. He was feeling uneasy and nervous in the tuxedo. 'Hope 'Ro likes it.'

Ororo was equally nervous. It was her fourth bowl but the first time with Logan. She spent the whole day trying out different dresses and hairstyles. She wanted to look just perfect for him. She finally settled on a white shoulder-less gown with golden embroidery and with matching silver with gold inlay jewellery. 'Hope Logan likes it.' With that thought, she walked out of her room.

Logan's mouth fell open as soon as he laid his eyes on the tall African beauty. She looked at him and smiled, while walking down the stairs. Reaching him, she closed his mouth slowly.

"I take you like the gown," she asked chuckling.

Logan looked at her once more, taking in every small detail. "No. I like the way it looks on you" he answered, causing Ororo to blush.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his bent hand to her.

Ororo slid her right hand into it and placed her left on his arm. With that, they walked to the ballroom. As soon as they entered, every eye turned to, the tall dark colored white-haired beauty accompanied by the shorter rough looking man.

They made their way to Marie and Remy's. They seemed to busy among themselves. When they saw the approaching couple, both of them got up.

"Ororo chere'…you look….min'blowing" complemented Remy, kissing her hand.

"Thanks Remy"

"Yah, Ororo ya look amazin'," Marie looked at Logan. "Ya too Logan. Ya clean up good."

Logan merely nodded his head and pulled up a chair for Ororo and another one for himself.

----

Soon the music started playing and some of the couples including Remy and Marie moved to the dance floor.

"Logan" started Ororo.

"Yes darlin'" replied Logan smiling at her.

"Dance with me."

Logan's smile faltered. "Here….In front of all these people."

Ororo nodded her head. Logan looked around, took a deep breath, stood up and offered her a hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes" Ororo smiled brightly and took his hand confidently.

---

They walked to the dance floor and were about to start when,

"Ororo there you are" stated Scott, pulling her towards him.

"I want you to meet someone."


	14. Best Intentions

**14. Best Intentions**

"_I want you to meet someone."_

With that, Scott practically pulled Ororo from Logan's arms, who after a moment's hesitation let her arms slide out of his. 'Can't get all Neanderthal on her, she needs her space.'

Ororo looked back apologetically at Logan, "I'll be back in a minute."

Logan merely smiled at her and it was only once she was out of sight did he look down at his empty hands.

Scott dragged Ororo towards a tall, blond, smartly dressed man.

"Ororo I would like you to meet my good friend, Warren Worthington III, and Warren this is the lovely Ororo Monroe I told you about."

Warren took in the dusky beauty standing in front of him. "My pleasure Ms. Monroe" he said, kissing her hand.

Ororo noticed that Warren was taller than her, with deep blue eyes, "Mr. Worthington" is all she said. She turned to Scott for an explanation.

"Warren is in town for a new business venture, so I asked him to come over. Now if you will excuse me I have to find my beautiful wife. Ororo I leave Warren in your capable hands" with that Scott walked away from the couple, with his fingers crossed.

Ororo wanted to get back to Logan, but was in a fix now. She decided to spend some time with Warren and introduce him around. 'As fast as possible' she thought.

"So Mr. Worthington, what sort of business are you in?"

"Please call me Warren" "and our main business is airlines…perhaps you have heard of it 'Angel Air'.

"That is yours!" exclaimed Ororo. Angel air was one the most rapidly developing executive-class airlines.

Warren smiled and nodded his head, "Actually it's my dad's. I just work for him."

"So do you have plans for New York State too?"

"Yes" "We are moving into the east coast and plan to setup New York as this region's headquarters. I was sent here to scout it out and from what I have seen so far I am sure we will be moving here soon," he answered looking at Ororo and smiling.

Logan was waiting for Ororo to return, when he saw her with a tall man. The man had his hand behind her back and they were busy in conversation and smiling at each other. His heart came to his throat. 'Take it easy, just someone from the school board or an old friend probably' he thought. Just then, Ororo laughed at something Warren had said and laid a hand over his forearm.

They were too intimate for comfort. Logan couldn't take it anymore, he needed to get away, he couldn't see that man with his Ororo. 'His' he thought 'Where did that come from?' He still hadn't told her about his feelings, hell he didn't even give her the bonsai plants he got for her. He decided to get a drink to help him calm down and think about his next course of action once she got back to him.

Logan was on his third shot when someone familiar came and sat next to him. He decided to neglect it, but the person began.

"Ororo looks happy, doesn't she?" questioned Scott.

"Yeah" muttered Logan before downing the glass, which he then set forth to the bartender.

"She seems to like Warren. What do you think?"

"Who?" asked Logan.

"Warren….that guy she's with now, Warren Worthington III. They seem to be hitting it off. What do you think?" goaded Scott.

"Dunno" growled Logan, without turning back, hoping Scott take a hint. He wanted Scott to go away, but didn't want to cause a ruckus.

"What do you mean you don't know?" grinned Scott. "You are her friend. Don't you think she deserves to be happy?"

Logan didn't answer, just brought the glass to his mouth and emptied it again.

Scott glanced at Logan and then turned back to where Ororo and Warren were standing.

"I think Warren would be great for her. He is handsome, well-spoken, ivy-league graduate and has more money than God. He is everything Ororo deserves and needs, especially after her past experience…." Scott trailed off.

Logan was no longer listening to what Scott was saying. His mind had stopped working after 'everything Ororo deserves.'

Meanwhile,

Ororo and Warren had finally sat down and were discussing about the school and the ball.

"Ororo, thanks to you, I am having a great time. When Scott invited me over I was afraid I was going to be bored out of my mind."

Ororo smiled at him. "You are welcome."

"I know a way to make this night even better."

"What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Warren stood up and offered her his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Ororo was stunned at his words. Those were the same words….

"Logan…" she whispered looking around.

"What?" asked Warren slightly confused.

"I am sorry Warren, but I'll take leave for the night," she said, standing up.

Warren was perplexed by the sudden change, "I am sorry if I offended you."

"No No, it's not that" Ororo exclaimed, trying to calm him. "I just remembered something important."

"Can't it wait till tomorrow" he tried one last time, hoping she would let whatever 'IT' was go.

"NO" blurted out Ororo, starting to walk away. "Goodnight Warren. I hope your new business venture is a success."

Warren caught up with her. "Ororo, I just have one thing to say to you before you leave."

Ororo stopped and looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I really enjoyed my time with you and would like to see you again."

Ororo was slightly nervous. She didn't like the way it the talk was going. "Of course you'll see me."

"I will?" he asked brightening up.

"Yes" "When you visit Scott, we can meet then."

Warren shook his head, "I didn't mean like that. I meant just the two of us."

Ororo drew a step back. "I am sorry if I misled you, but that is not possible. I…I am…"

"Oh" whispered Warren, the reality dawning on him. "You are seeing someone."

"Yes" Ororo answered lowering her eyes. 'At least I think I am' she thought, realizing that neither she nor Logan had expressed any romantic feelings towards each other. They were just like they had been before the accident, exactly same, except for that 'almost' kiss in the infirmary.

Warren smiled at Ororo, "Hey, don't feel sorry for me. If nothing more we can be friends…right" he said, offered her a hand.

Ororo smiled at Warren and shook his hand. "Yes, we can definitely be friends."

"Although I must say, whoever it is, is a lucky guy to have someone like you."

Ororo's eyes lit up and her smile widened. "No, it's me who is the lucky one to have him." "Now if you excuse me I really need to find him."

"Sure" "Goodnight Ororo"

"Goodnight Warren" said Ororo, planting a soft kiss on his cheek, before walking away to look for Logan.

As soon as she left, Scott came up to Warren. "Hey there you are. I have been looking for you and Ororo for the last fifteen minutes. Where have you guys been hiding?"

Warren lightly slapped his friend on the back. "You are one to talk. Man you are whipped, can't even leave your wife for a minute, eh." "Scott 'All-Man" Summers, has become a pussy-whipped-pansy."

Scott let out a mock grunt at his friend's comment, before breaking down in to laughter.

"Forget about me, how did it go with Ororo?"

Warren smiled softly, "She is beautiful, smart, educated, well-spoken and HOT as hell."

"So when are you guys going out on a date?" queried Scott.

"We're not. I wanted to, but she is seeing someone else. I don't take another man's woman. I am not that low…or that desperate."

Scott winced at Warren's last remark, but covered it up easily with a smile.

"That's just what she says to get guys off her back. Keep trying I am sure she will come around" stated Scott trying to goad Warren again.

Warren shook his head. "I don't think she is lying this time. I saw the way she smiled while talking about him….Hmmmm…what was his name….Ah yes…Logan."

"Logan…ha ha" Scott let out a mock laugh. "He's no one. Just another friend. Do as I say and keep trying."

"I don't know man" Warren started. "I was sure a minute ago, but now listening to you, I think I might try again."

"That's the Warren I know. Trust me everything will work out." Scott pulled his arm. "Now come, lets get a drink and toast to your renewed efforts."

Ororo had been searching for Logan for almost half an hour. She had searched the whole ballroom, had asked the bartender, Marie, Remy and Henry but without success.

Suddenly she found herself face to face with Jean. She tried to walk away, but Jean stopped her.

"Ororo…."

"What is it Jean" she answered curtly. "I thought I told you to stay away from me."

"I know" "I also know who you are looking for."

Ororo turned around to face Jean, her eyes bright with anger. However, there was a pain, a longing in them, which didn't go unnoticed by the woman in front of her.

"I know you are searching for Logan," Jean stated quietly.

"And what if I am, are you going pretend to be my best-friend and then 'LIE' to me again" Ororo spat out.

"Ororo try and understand I never wanted to hurt you. I….." she was interrupted by Ororo's raised hand.

"I don't have time for this" with that, she turned around and started walking away. However, Jean's next words stopped her in her tracks and turn around.

"I know where he is."

"Where" Ororo practically pleaded.

"I saw him looking at you and Warren and then talking to Scott for sometime" "After which he got up and left."

Ororo was silent for a moment, "Thank you" she muttered, before she took off. She first went to the garage, where she found Logan's parked bike. That meant he was still on the institute grounds.

She now knew where she would find Logan, the cliff overlooking the sea. They frequently went there to talk about each other and gaze at the moon's reflection shimmering in the undulating waves.

She took off her stilettos and started running across the mansion grounds, all the while praying that she hadn't lost him once again.


	15. Unique

**15. Unique  
**

_Ororo found Logan sitting on a rock overlooking the steep cliff. He had taken his coat off and had a bottle of alcohol in his right hand._

"Logan" she called out softly.

When there was no answer, she walked up to him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. He immediately went stiff and jerked away.

"Logan…." she tried again.

"What?" came the gruff reply.

She came forward and sat next to him. "I was looking for you" she tried with a smile.

"Why?"

"I missed you"

"It didn't look that way to me," he spat out.

Ororo's heart clenched. It was true that she had liked Warren and had lost track of time. And Logan had seen the both of them together.

"Logan…that was nothing," she tried to placate him. "Warren is new here and I was just showing him around, and introducing him to the other guests…"

Logan interrupted her, "So why did you come here? Why don't you go back and 'show' him some more?"

"Logan, please don't do this," said Ororo, her voice cracking.

"Do what?" he said taking a swig from his bottle.

"Don't turn me away. Please…." She pled, tears brimming in her eyes.

Logan felt like his heart was being torn out. He could see tears in her eyes. The tears he had put there. But he kept his act on.

"About time, I did it. You have been sticking to me long enough," he said rudely.

"I thought…. I thought…you…"

"WHAT….you thought I _'liked'_ spending time with you. You thought you were my girlfriend," he let out a mock laugh. "Hell, I can't even stand being around you."

Tears had started to flow down Ororo's cheeks and as if mimicking her, dark clouds gathered in the night sky.

"Go away Ororo," Logan said, looking away.

"NO," she said gathering her courage. "I want you to look at me and tell it to my face."

When Logan didn't turn to face her, she said it again louder, "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't care about me, that you don't like me…..that you cannot stand being with me."

Logan took a long swig from the almost empty bottle. He then turned to face her, his face devoid of any emotion. He looked directly at Ororo and repeated what she had just said. "I don't care about you, I don't like you, I can't stand being with you. Happy, now go away and leave me alone."

Ororo heard his words and she would have died at that instant but for the pain and despair, she saw in his eyes. 'Liar' she thought to herself.

---

She nodded her head and started to walk away, but not towards the mansion but towards the cliff. She was going to get the truth out of him. She was almost at the edge when two strong arms pulled her back.

"What are you doin'?" he yelled at her.

Ororo pulled herself away from his grasp. "What is it to you?"

"You going to just walk off the cliff. You crazy or something?"

"What if I am? It's none of your business. It's not like you care for me. You already told me that." She yelled back, her body shaking with anger and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"So you are just going to kill yourself?" he asked incredulously, drawing closer to her.

She pushed him back. "Like I said, its none of your business."

They both stood there staring at it each other. "'Roro…" Logan whispered sadly.

"What is it Logan? What do want now? Do you have something else to say to humiliate and degrade me further."

Logan lowered his head in shame at her words.

"I care…." he whispered.

"What did you say?" Ororo wasn't sure if she had heard him right.

Logan looked up straight into her eyes, "I care….more than you realize…I care."

"Did you suddenly change your mind? Or are you just trying to save a helpless woman yet again."

"I CARE DAMMIT'"

Ororo shivered from his sudden outburst, "Then why lie?" she whispered to him.

"'cause it ain't right….I ain't right."

"What isn't right? You care about me and I about you" she tried to reason with him.

Logan shook his head, "I ain't right for you. You deserve someone 'much' better than me. Look at me. I am short, hairy, crude, no education, no past, no name...nothing. You should get someone who is tall, smart, good education, one who can fulfill your every wish. Someone, like….."

"Warren," she completed the sentence for him. Logan flinched at Warren's name. "You think I should get what I deserve….and you think that is someone like Warren."

At Logan's silence she continued. "So, you think I should go to Warren?"

---

"You know he did ask me out, and he is smart and handsome and rich. I think we would make a nice couple."

Logan merely nodded his head in defeat. Ororo had realized the truth and would go away and he would be left all alone. 'The Good One' he would never be that.

Ororo came closer to him, "And what about what my heart desires?" she asked placing a hand on his chest, directly over his heart.

"Ororo, I…" he tried but was silenced by her lips on his. He stood there too stunned to move, while she bent to kiss him and slowly snaked her arms around his neck, drawing him nearer.

When they finally broke apart, both were breathless and their pulses were racing, more from the experience than from the lack of oxygen.

Ororo looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears, hope, despair, lust and…..love. "What about what my heart desires?" she asked again.

Logan opened his mouth to say something to her, but couldn't form the words. So instead he pulled her closer again. Their lips met again for a second time. Unlike the first kiss, the second one was full of passion, like a fire, which burnt in both of them and threatened to consume them.

"I love you," Ororo whispered to his mouth, causing him to jerk back again and stare at her.

"What?" he asked, not sure he had heard it correct the first time.

"I. Love. You." She repeated, stressing each word, her cheeks turning red under his penetrating stare.

Logan fell on his knees and pulled her down with him. "Love doesn't even come close to what I feel about you" he said pulling her closer. "I worship you," he said almost reverently. "Ya are my goddess….unique…different from everyone else….unique…."

"Logan…." Ororo moaned, feeling his hot breath on her neck and his large hands on her breasts, kneading them through the wet gown.

"Yer unique…..my goddess" he repeated over and over again.

---

Ororo fumbled to open his shirt buttons, but he held her hands apart to stop her. "Take it slow an' easy darlin'. We have all the time in the world," he said, planting soft kisses all over her face and down her neck, causing her to moan.

"Logan…please….."

They were interrupted by the start of vehicles. The night was drawing to a close and the guests were leaving.

Logan suddenly got up, lifted Ororo in his arms, and started walking to the cabin, continuing to kiss her.

---

Meanwhile, inside the mansion

Most of the guests had left and the mansion's residents were lounging around. Warren had agreed to spend the night at the mansion rather than go out in the storm.

He was talking to Xavier about his company's plans, when Scott walked up to them.

"Professor, Warren have either of you seen Ororo?"

"No" both of them answered in unison.

"Oh well, maybe she went to sleep. You know how she likes to wake up early."

"I don't think she is in her room," said Jean. "In fact I don't think she is in the mansion."

"So where is she then?" asked Xavier.

"She was looking for Logan and when I told her that he left, she went to look for him."

"And _you _let her go" said Scott accusingly.

Jean was silent at his outburst. Logan was still a sensitive subject between them.

Xavier broke the silence. "Scott I think Ororo is old enough and mature enough to make her own decisions."

"Professor…" he started.

Xavier held up a hand to silence him. "Scott we have already been through this."

Scott huffed and started to walk away towards the door.

"Hey Scott, where are you going? Out for a smoke?" ask Warren.

"No. Logan's cabin. I am going to get Ororo back." he said tightly.

"Aw man, come on….What do you have against this guy? If everyone else here is cool with him then he can't be all bad. In fact, if Ororo likes him, then he must have some good in him."

Scott gave his friend a glare, which Warren shrugged right off. "Scotty boy, you don't scare me. I was the one who used to make you puke your guts out in the toilet after an all night bender, remember."

Scott didn't answer him, instead changed his direction and walked away to his room.

"So what's the deal between, this Logan guy and Scott here? He seems to really have it in for the guy. Some old girlfriend or something," Warren asked earnestly.

Both Xavier and Jean remained silent at his question and the truth of his words.


	16. The Goddess and her Animal

**16. The Goddess and her Animal**

Ororo woke up feeling something heavy across her mid-section. Opening her eyes she found that it was an arm 'Logan's arm'. Suddenly the events of the previous night came flooding to her, causing her to blush and smile consciously.

Logan had brought her to his cabin, kissing her the entire way. By the time they reached there, their bodies were burning through their wet clothes. Both of them had ripped through their clothes and stood naked before each other.

_/Flashback/_

"_Ororo" murmured Logan, staring at her, standing there, naked as the day she was born. Her long wet hair sticking to her back and face. Her body shimmering in the soft light from the fire place, accentuating each curve, right from her large, rounded breasts to her shapely hips to her toned thighs and calf muscles._

"_My Goddess….so pure..." whispered Logan, drawing closer to her._

_Coming close to her, Logan started running a hand lightly over her face, her full lips, down her neck, through her shoulder blades and over her large pert nipples, causing her to moan._

"_Logannnnn……" she gasped, her breathing heavy and her heart racing under his heavy hands._

"_You have never done…..been with a man like this, have you" stated Logan, judging from her reactions to mere touch._

_Ororo just shook her head, her cheeks bright red. She couldn't bring herself to form coherent words._

_Logan pulled her close to him and kissed her on the small crook of her neck, causing her to gasp yet again. Suddenly he lifted her again and carried her to his bedroom._

_Once there he laid her down and draped the covers over her. He then himself lay on top of the covers and pulled her closer to him, so that her head was resting between his arm and his chest._

"_Logan?" asked Ororo, confused at what was happening._

"_Sshh darlin'. We have all the time in the world. I want yours and our first time to be special, something we will remember for the rest of our lives" he said, kissing her lightly through her hair._

"_Oh Logan" she cried out, turning over to hug him tighter, tears of joy in her eyes. "I love you" she said, pushing herself up and kissing him on his lips._

"_Me too darling', me too,"_

_/End Flashback/_

They both had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Content with their love for each other.

Ororo turned slightly to look at Logan. He was asleep on his back, his nose buried in her white tresses, a soft smile on his lips. He looked so peaceful, the wrinkles on his weather beaten face, evening out, making him look younger, with an almost child like innocence.

Ororo tried to move and get up, but when she moved his hand, he frowned in his sleep and pulled her even closer, not wanting to let her go, even in sleep. Deciding to stay that way for a while, Ororo started to comb her free hand through his unruly hair. Her soft hands through his 'mane' caused him to purr…. 'Just like a cat' she thought. 'A big, wild, dangerous……loving cat.'

She giggled at this thought.

Logan woke up smelling the faint smell of vanilla, sandalwood and rain. Just like 'Ororo' he thought…. 'Ororo', he jerked up at the thought and found himself looking into the faintly amused face of his goddess……his lover.

"What happened?" Ororo asked concerned at his sudden movements.

"Nothin darlin'" he murmured, drawing her even closer. "I was just afraid."

"Afraid" she asked, raising an eyebrow. 'What had caused him to be afraid?'

"I was afraid that…..yesterday night was just a dream….that ya didn't kiss me…..and that ya weren't here with me and that I was alone and that ya didn't tell me that you love me….and…"

His words were interrupted by Ororo placing her lips over him and kissing his fears away.

"I love you" she whispered gently into his ear.

"Owww" cried Logan. "Why did ya do that fer?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder.

Ororo giggled, "I pinched you to show you that I did kiss you and that I do love you and yesterday night wasn't a dream and neither is this."

"Oh is that so" said Logan, an evil grin on his face. "Well two can play this game." With that he moved and straddled Ororo and started tickling her sides.

"Logan" she cried out between laughs. "Logan….please….Logan….don't…Aaahh…."

"That will show ya not to screw around with me" he stated drawing closer and kissing her gently on the lips.

Both of them stared at each other, the atmosphere suddenly tense with sexual energy. Suddenly Logan dived down to Ororo, who met him midway, mashing her lips against him.

Logan was using his tongue to massage Ororo's lips and slowly force them open. Ororo opened her lips and Logan pushed his tongue inside and at the same time slid his hand under the sheet.

Ororo was going wild with the double assault. "Logan…." she moaned, breaking away.

Logan looked at her eyes, filled with love, lust, desire and ……innocence and he remembered his own words from the previous night. He shook his head trying to clear away his own lust.

He bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead, before getting up. "Sorry darlin' almost got carried away" he said rubbing his hand behind his neck. "Ya make it near impossible not ta'." "I mean it, I want our first time to be special, I promise."

Ororo sat up, the sheets falling away to reveal her upper body. She hugged Logan, who was sitting sideways on the bed. "Every time I am with you is special to me" she whispered, kissing his shoulder lightly.

"Thank you Ororo" he whispered turning to face her.

"For"

"Fer coming in my life….fer saving me….fer being ya….fer being something that I sure as hell don't deserve, but somehow have manged to get….thank you."

Ororo could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Thank you too"

"Fer"

"For coming in life….for loving me…..for saving my soul" she ended kissing him gently on his lips. They both remained like that, their foreheads together; their breaths intermingled, their lips barely touching each others.

Ororo started running her hands through his hair, causing him to purr once again. "What?" he asked hearing her giggles.

"Nothing….just something I was thinking about before you woke up" she answered a smile on her lips.

"What were ya thinkin'" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, just that how you purr when I run my hands through your 'mane', just like a cat."

"I don't purr" he said, trying to sound cross.

"Sure you do….Just like a cat. A big, wild, dangerous….loving cat" she ended running her hand through his hair again.

Logan just managed to control his 'purr' this time. "Ok, I am a cat…a big, wild, dangerous cat…..but like it or not, I am yer cat now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Ororo murmured, running her hand over his hair chest, earning a mix of a purr and a groan. "Hmmm…that's something new. I will have to learn the different sounds my cat makes."

"All the time in the world darlin', all the time" Logan ended picking her up and walking out of the room.

Ororo shrieked with joy, "Where are we going?"

"I am hungry darlin' and we are late for the breakfast at the mansion. So I'll whip something up." "I can't stand to be away from you fer one minute, so ya just sit here on the sofa and look pretty and I'll have ya fed and ready ta go in an instant."

"Go" "Go where?" asked Ororo cautiously. She wanted to spend the entire day with Logan.

"Today is Sunday darlin', the day we go out into the woods, or did ya forget. I have a lotta things to show ya." Turning towards Ororo he asked hesitantly, "Ya'll go with me won't ya?"

"YES" cried Ororo, jumping into his arms. "I would like nothing more than to spend my entire day with you."

Logan drew her head back, "Just the day, I was planning fer something longer."

Ororo looked at him confused as to what he was trying to say. Then it hit her 'longer'.

"How much longer" she asked blushingly.

"As much longer as ya want" he answered, lifting chin so that he could look directly into her eyes. "As much as ya want"

"As much" she whispered. "Even if I want for the rest of our lives."

"As much" he repeated.

Both of them remained that way, not wanting to say or do anything just yet.

---

Later,

After finishing breakfast, both of them got dresses. Ororo had to borrow clothes from Logan as she just had her wet gown, from the previous night.

Logan stared at her ash she combed her hair.

"What?" asked Ororo catching his burning stare in the mirror.

"Nothin' darlin', just enjoying the view" he said, his stare not breaking.

Ororo got up and came and sat in front of him. "Is this better?" she asked.

"Much" he answered, drawing closer and breathing deep her scent mixed with his.

"What? Do I smell?" she asked. "I don't smell" she said. "Do I?"

"Relax darlin'. I was enjoying the way yer and my smell mix together" he assured her, breathing again deeper this time.

"You…You animal" she said pushing him back.

"Like I said, like it or not, I am yer animal now, fer ya to keep or turn away" he said lowering his head.

"And like I said, I wouldn't have it any other way" she said kissing him. "My animal...my Logan…my Wolverine" she whispered.

"My goddess"

They spent the rest of the day together, exploring the forest, their hands rarely leaving each others.

----

Meanwhile in the mansion,

"She has been gone since yesterday night. I checked her room, she didn't sleep in her bed last night" said Scott, pacing about the recreation room.

"Relax home. That only mean that Ororo chere was wit 'er wolvie last night" stated Remy, using Jubilee's preferred name for Logan.

"You keep out of this Remy. You have no right to interfere in this matter" scolded scott, pointing a finger at Remy.

"Neither do you Scott" began Warren evenly. "You seem to be overly agitated about this matter. What is your beef with this Logan? He made a move on Jean or what?" he ended with a chuckle.

"Na, it's the other way round home" said Remy, causing Scott to stop and walk towards him threateningly.

"I said….STAY OUT OF THIS. Or else…."

"Or else wat?" said Remy standing up. "What else?"

"Hey come on guys? Cool it? We are all friends here?" said Warren, trying to prevent the matter from escalating.

"What is happening here?" came a voice from the door.

The three of them turned around to find Henry McCoy standing in the doorway. Alongside him was a short dark colored woman known well to the mansion residents.

"Nothing" muttered Scott, moving away from Remy, who sat down.

Henry decided to leave the matter and not create a scene in front of his friend.

"Warren I would like you to meet my good friend, Dr. Cecelia Reyes. Cecelia, this is Warren Worthington, the third and you already know Scott and Remy."

Cecelia shook her hand with Warren. Suddenly Jubilee and Kitty came running down the stairs. They were very excited as they ran to the door.

"Jubilee, Kitty, What happened? Is there an emergency?" asked Scott, trying to get away.

"No. Just Wolvie and Ms. Monroe coming towards the mansion, holding hands….and…and….they stopped and kissed each other, full on kiss," with that both the girls ran out. Leaving a smirking Remy, smiling Henry, curious Warren and Cecelia and a very angry Scott.

"This I've got to see," said Warren following the girls. "At last I get to see the infamous Logan," he added with a chuckle.

The rest followed him outside and watched the couple come towards the mansion stairs.

"That's Logan," exclaimed Warren, recognizing the man walking towards them.


	17. Body Language

**17. Body Language**

"_That's Logan"_

Everyone turned to Warren at his sudden outburst. He had a small frown on his face but his eyes were twinkling.

"Do you know him?" asked Scott curiously, interested to know how someone like Logan came to know someone like Warren.

"Yes" "At least he looks like the same person, even if his behavior and body language is all different."

"Wat do ya mean homme?" asked Remy, getting into the conversation.

"Do you read body language?" inquired Cecelia.

"When did you learn that?" was Scott's question.

Warren continued to stare at the blast from the past and at the objection of his affection and his complete attention walking next to him. She looked completely lost in him, just as he was in her, neither of them paying no attention to the eavesdroppers.

"Warren" Scott said, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Wha….huh" he said slowly moving towards the couple walking up the stairs.

Logan wasn't paying attention to anything else except Ororo when a voice caused him to stiffen and snap his head towards the young man standing in front of him and the others behind him.

"You are getting soft in your old age."

Ororo noticed the sudden change in Logan. When she saw Warren standing in front of them, her smile dropped.

Logan gripped her hand tighter drawing her closer and slightly behind him.

Warren smirked at the defensive reaction from Logan. It was clear from his actions that Ororo meant a great deal to him. He had seen Logan acting this way only once before and this time wasn't like the last. He stepped down a couple of steps coming to the landing between the stairs.

Suddenly Jubilee ran past Warren practically jumping on Logan. "So you guys finally did it huh?" she asked pumping her right hand, causing Ororo to blush.

"It's her isn't it?" asked Warren finally realizing who the yellow bundle of energy was.

Logan freed his hand from Ororo, who didn't want to let go. It had been a great day and she suddenly wished she hadn't asked Logan to go back to the mansion to change her clothes and eat lunch.

Everyone watched as Logan made his way up the stairs. Scott moved away from the group and came and stood behind Warren as an act of support incase Logan decided to go feral and attack his friend, like he had seen him attack Victor Creed. However, he was shocked by what Logan said next.

"Ya finally got ya shit together," he said, eying the smartly dressed man in front of him.

"Yup" answered Warren. "And you know what, good to see you did the same" he ended looking over at Ororo, Jubilee and then back at Logan.

Logan smirked at his comment, "Good to see ya Worthington."

"You too Logan" "or should I say Wolvie" he joked getting a grunt from the shorter man.

Everyone had come to their side, stunned by the odd interaction taking place before them.

"You know him?" asked Scott incredulously, pointing a finger at Logan.

"Yes" answered Warren. "And he still is a sick bastard" he ended with a grin.

"And ya still have yer head stuck up yer golden ass" retorted Logan with a grin of his own.

"Hey you, no one talks to my Wolvie like that" interjected Jubilee jumping in to defend her friend and mentor.

"Yes Ju-Ju-bees" apologized Warren winking at Jubilee.

"YOU" exclaimed Jubilee, immediately recognizing the nickname.

"Will someone tell me what is going on here?" let out Scott.

"Yes Logan, do you know Warren?" asked Ororo, now more confused than nervous.

"Yes Ororo he knows me and I know him and I commend both of you on your choices. You two make a very nice couple" commented Warren, causing Ororo to smile blushingly.

"NO" interrupted Logan. "We make the perfect couple."

"They are not a couple," hissed Scott.

Warren didn't pay attention to Scott and smiled at Logan's claim. "Ah…..still blunt as ever aren't you."

"Yup"

"Okay these riddles have gone far enough, tell me now, how do you know Logan" bellowed Scott, yanking Warren's hand. He didn't notice the Marie and Jean standing behind him. They had seen the gathering on the stairs and had come out to see what was happening.

"Should I tell them?" asked Warren, smirking at Logan.

"Sure, I got nothin' ta hide."

"Ok" "I met Logan about four years back. We had hired him to test our security system."

"And" asked Ororo, wanting to learn more about Logan's past.

"Well, as I said we had hired him to test our security system….and long story short, we finally ended by 'availing his services' to redo our complete system."

"Why?" asked Scott.

"Why?" repeated Scott, smirking. "We thought we had a state of the art system. And this man here infiltrated and disabled each and every sector in under five minutes." "So we decided who better to design our new system than the man who broke it in the first place."

Everyone was taking in the news Warren had given them. Charles had not been exaggerating when he gave his reasons for hiring Logan. Warren continued speaking.

"He worked with us for six months and the phrase 'all business' doesn't even come close to see him work." "Worked continuously, no parties, no girls, no NOTHING….well except three things."

"Three things?" asked Scott. He wasn't happy with Warren's unabashed praise of Logan. He had not anticipated this when he had called Warren to come over for the weekend and the charity ball.

"Yes, three things" repeated Warren. "Beer, Ice Hockey and little Ju-Ju-Bees here" he ended. Jubilee scrunched her nose at the nickname.

"How do you know all those things about him?" inquired Ororo. "I mean personal things."

"Well my dad made me work with him. I was just starting out and dad thought it might learn something from this surly, ex-army, bouncer wannabe. That's what I thought of him the first time I met him." "You know, dad was right. I did learn something from him."

"What?" "How to be anti-social" said Scott, disdainfully. "How not to take a hint."

Henry laid a hand on Remy's shoulder to stop him from responding to Scott's comment. The others immediately noticed the tension rolling off from Scott. However, they thought it was because of the lingering tension between them because of the Logan-Jean-Scott debacle.

"No" answered Warren, shrugging it off. "He just gave me one piece of advice…..well actually two. He told me to get my head out of my golden ass and to learn how to read body language."

"Body language" "Why that?" asked Cecelia, the psychiatrist in her impressed by the mysterious specimen before her.

"Well, he said that I had potential and a flair for talking. If I could combine that with a skill of how to read body language, I would know what to talk to people about and not jabber away like some punk-geek who just managed to get a degree and a comfortable post, thanks to daddy. And you know what, it's the best piece of advice anyone other than my dad has ever given me."

Logan, who had been silent all this time, finally spoke. "I still think, ya talk shit and lots o' it. But now ya talk some sense too."

Warren smiled "And I still think you are a crazy ass Canadian."

"Yup, and proud o' it."

"Come on lets go in," offered Ororo. "I am famished." She slid her hand in Logan's and both of them started walking up the stairs, the others following them.

"Logan I need to talk to you" said Scott. "Now"

"Sure" agreed Logan. "What's the matter?"

"In private" "Meet me in the rec-room" with that, he turned around and walked away.

Ororo looked at Logan, who shrugged his shoulder. "You go along with them darlin'. I'll be there once I know what bug crawled up Scooter's ass."

"Logan" admonished Ororo.

"Ya Ya" admitted Logan. "Be nice to Scoot….uh…Scott."

Ororo smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, earning hoots from Jubilee.

"Ya too kid, run along now" "and take the half pint with ya."

Logan started to walk in the direction Scott had gone.

"Do yo wan' Remy to come with ya Logan?" asked Remy.

"Na Cajun" dismissed Logan with a flip of his hand. "I can handle Scooter just fine. You just be nice ta Marie here, otherwise I'll carve ya a new one" he pointed towards a blushing Marie.

Jubilee and Kitty immediately huddled around Ororo, wanting to know every little detail.

"So tell me," piped up Jubilee. "How many times did you guys do the nasty?"

"Jubilee" exclaimed Ororo, trying to sound angry but her twinkling eyes and blushing cheeks giving her away.

"What?" "What did I say?" asked Jubilee trying to look innocent. "So, how many times? And don't tell me you didn't. Yu guys looked ready to jump each other and you are wearing his clothes."

"Well that's just because my gown got all wet" explained Ororo, neglecting Jubilee's other question.

Ororo reached Jean, who was standing quietly.

"Jean" she began.

"Yes Ororo" Jean managed quietly.

"Thank you……yesterday night" with that she stepped forward and hugged Jean, who after the initial surprise, hugged her back, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I am sorry Ororo," she said, her voice cracking. "I am sorry, for causing you pain and hurt. I never meant to do that."

"It's all right" Ororo consoled her. "It may take some time for things to get back to normal, but I am willing to forgive and start afresh."

"Thank you Ororo….thank you" Jean muttered hugging her even tighter.

Soon everyone was in the dining hall. Charles and Liliandra were happy to see Ororo's bright spirits and that she and Jean had finally managed to patch things and were talking to each other again. They were feeling very contented when, suddenly there was a loud crash followed by

"YOU ASSHOLE"

"Scott" came a number of voices. All the teachers rushed towards the source of sound. Charles instructed the students to remain in their seats.

Reaching the rec-room, everyone was shocked at the sight before them. Lying among the broken remains of a coffee table was Scott, bleeding from his nose and with a very angry and agitated Logan standing over him, his fists clenched together in an attacking pose.

"You fucking asshole" Scott cried out. "You broke my nose."


	18. In the Open

**18. In the Open**

"_You broke my nose."_

"Scott" cried Jean, rushing to her husband's aid.

"It ain't broke," growled Logan, stepping back to give Jean room. Scott pushed Jean away and tried to get up "You fucking idiot, just wait….I'll get you" he said, pushing himself up.

Logan stepped up, ready for a second punch when Ororo's voice stopped him mid-swing, "Logan."

"Yer lucky day" grumbled Logan lowered his arm and withdrawing to the wall.

Henry had reached Scott and was examining Scott's nose. "He's right, it isn't broken. Just minor bleeding. It should stop soon, however I'll get some medicines for the swelling." he concurred with Logan.

"I told ya. I didn't hit him hard enough to break it," commented Logan dryly.

"Why you…" Scott began trying to put up a false front.

"Scott…No" pleaded Jean. Turning towards Logan she narrowed her eyes and asked in a cold voice, "What is the meaning of this? Why did you hit him?"

---

_/earlier/_

"_What is it Scooter? I am busy," said Logan impatiently. He had followed Scott into the rec-room and was waiting for Scott to speak. He wanted to get this done as soon as possible, so that he could go back to Ororo._

"_I can see that," sneered Scott._

"_What do ya mean?" Logan was on his guard now, taken aback by Scott's semi-accusation and his tone._

"_You know what I mean…Wolverine" Scott deliberately used Logan's codename in order to rile him up._

"_No, I don't."_

"_Oh yes, I guess it is too difficult for you to comprehend. Just like it was too difficult for you to get that you aren't worthy of Ororo and need to leave her alone."_

_Logan growled deeply at Ororo's name. Scott picked up on that._

"_Oh yes, that's all you can do is grunt and growl. Maybe that's why they call you Wolverine, because that's who you are…..an animal."_

"_Shut Up" said Logan, his lips turning into a snarl._

"_Why, did I hurt your feelings?" mocked Scott. "Well too bad, I am going to get Ororo and talk some sense into her."_

"_Don't take her name," threatened Logan, stepping closer. "an' leave her out of this."_

"_Why?" Scott didn't realize how close to the edge Logan was and his next comment was the clincher. "Just because she is alone and lonely, doesn't give you the right to play with her emotions and once you have got what you want, dump her like a two bit whore."_

_Scott didn't even see the fist coming towards him before he heard a bone crunching sound and fell backwards on the coffee table shattering it._

_---_

Logan remained quiet and looked away from Jean. Jean walked up to him. "Answer me dammit, why did you hit my husband."

"Ask him Why?" grunted Logan. He turned to look at Ororo who had come to his side. "Sorry" he whispered to her.

"Scott," began Ororo evenly. "What is the cause of all this."

Scott just waved his free hand, holding cotton with the other, "Nothing. Its between me and Logan."

"Remy tink' he know the re'son for all this fun and show," commented Remy chuckling at Scott's sorry state. Truth be told he had got pretty close himself to punching Scott. But even he had to admit, Logan had done a much better job, he wanted to see a replay or two or more.

"You stay out of this," muttered Scott. "This is between Logan and me."

"What is it Remy?" asked Jean and Ororo. Both worried about their respective partners.

"Summers 'ere don' like Ororo going out with here man, Logan," explained Remy. "Dat why he ask smart boy Warren to come to mansion and try to get Logan to give up on Ororo. But dat fail didn' it homme?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Scott" was all Jean could say. "Is this true?"

"He doesn't know what he is blabbering about?" grunted Scott, trying to cover up his nervousness. Remy had hit the nail right on the head. If things came out he would have not one but at least four people (Ororo, Logan, Jean and Warren) to deal with and then there was the professor. Scott looked up to the Professor as a father and wanted to please him all the time, and this was sure NOT to please him.

"He's lying."

-----

Everyone including Scott looked at the owner of the voice as Warren stepped forward. "I didn't think you would stoop so low man. We were supposed to be friends."

"Warren…." began Scott.

"No," Warren silenced him, turning to Logan and Ororo he spoke, "I am sorry for any problems I might have caused between the both of you. I would have never come to the ball if I had known of this" he grimaced pointing to Scott.

"So that's why you left…." Ororo trailed off looking at Logan, who just lowered his head as an apology. "Sorry" he whispered again.

----

Ororo walked up to where Scott was seated. "Get up" she spoke. "GET. UP." she repeated herself tightly.

"Look Ororo…" Scott began.

"Shut up" she gritted.

Scott lowered his head.

"Why?" she asked. "Why Scott? Why did you do this?"

"For you" answered Scott.

"For me? Ha…that's a laugh."

"No," spoke Scott, looking up. "I wanted you to be happy…. I had your best interests in mind."

"Sure, so that's why you called your best friend over and tried to 'pimp' me out" she was seething now.

"No Ororo. I wanted you to get everything you deserved."

----

Ororo's eyes widened at the words she had just heard from Scott's mouth and from Logan the previous night.

"You fed Logan all that garbage didn't you? You told him that I would be happy with Warren, with his smart looks, ivy-league education and deep pockets. Didn't you."

"YES." Scott bellowed, straining himself to stand erect. "Yes I did. But it seems that he is too dumb to take a simple hint. And now when I tried again he showed his true colors and punched me. He showed me and everyone that he is an animal. Do you want something like that?" he said, pointing towards Logan.

Ororo noticed how Logan flinched at being called an _'animal'_ in front of everyone. She had also called him that and now was sorry for that, even if she was being affectionate.

"Oh, he took your hint all right. He even tried to push me away, make me hate him so that I would leave him and move on to someone like Warren. Someone who according to you would give me everything I deserve. But you know what, your little _'game'_ worked against you. His actions gave me the strength and opportunity to express my love for him," Ororo stated to everyone in the room. "So I would like to thank you for that. And as him being an animal just because he punched you once, I just have one thing for you."

With that usually serene, peace loving Ororo drew back, clenched her hand and planted a solid right hook on the same spot Logan had punched, causing a fresh spurt of blood and everyone else's mouths to fall open.

-----

"I don't think helping 'me' was the real reason behind all this trickery," stated Ororo, rubbing her sore knuckles. "I think you wanted to get back at Logan. You still blame him for what happened between you and Jean. Even after he took care of you after you knocked yourself out after getting drunk and it was he who sent you back home, to your wife. I think you blame him for Jean lying to you and disrupting your perfect 'paradise'. A paradise which both of you built on lies and his broken heart."

"What is she talking about?" queried Warren, confused by the sudden change.

"Oh nobody told you did they," commented Ororo. "Perhaps you should ask Scott about it, after all he is your best friend.

With that, Ororo walked off to where Logan was standing. "You know what Scott, you need to lose that itch to control everyone's life around you, otherwise one day everyone will kick you to the curb, including your _wife._" With that she walked out, towards her room, Logan's hand fiercely grasped with hers.

----

Logan was pulled along as Ororo practically flew to her loft-apartment. She had a calm but stern look on her face and only her eyes betrayed her inner turmoil. It was only after she was inside that she let herself go, sinking down, her legs giving way, crying profusely into Logan's shoulder. Logan held her tight to him, as if wanting the pain to flow out of her and into him. He held her like that until the sobs became fitful and less intense.

He then moved to the bed and picking her up, set her on his lap. Ororo hung on to him for dear life, all her previous anger and bravado gone.

"I'm sorry," she whispered throatily.

"What fer' darling" Logan asked, caressing her hair and back trying to calm her down.

"For bringing you back here, for everything Scott did, for…for…" her voice cracking, "calling you that."

"Don't be sorry darlin', don't ever be sorry…for anything ya do."

"But…." she began.

"Ssshhh…" Logan placed a finger on her lips. "Ya didn't bring me here, _'we'_ came back together, Scooter is an ass, if it wasn't you and me, it woulda been someone else, like Marie and Remy. And I am sure Marie couldn't throw a punch like ya," he chuckled, gaining a mock punch in the chest from Ororo.

"Ooohh….see what I said?" he rubbed his chest, happy that Ororo was finally looking up.

"But I saw how felt when Scott called you….an…"

"An animal" completed Logan, lifting her chin so that they look eye to eye.

"Hmm" Ororo whispered , lowering her eyes.

"It's the truth darlin'," Logan said evenly.

---

"NO," she jerked her head. "No….its not." she whispered, "No."

"Listen ta me darlin'," he continued, lifting her chin again. "I have always had these feelins'. I am more in tune with nature, than with people. Even growing up in Canada, I used to run around the countryside, looking fer new things, flowers, plants, animals, birds and a whole lotta more things. As I grew up that wild side of me also grew. Being in the army with a 'pack' o' my own, it only became stronger."

Ororo seemed a bit satisfied with his explanation, "Just like I am with plants," she mused.

"Yup" he agreed. "See ya an' me, we are from and with nature. That's somethin' someone like Scooter won't every undastand."

"But still…."

"Sssh….no buts nothin'. Ya know I never like when people call me an animal to my face, but this morning when ya called me that…..it felt good….it felt right. So don't you go and take that away from me" he shook a finger at her.

"Ok Ok….I won't do that" she grinned and clutched his finger bringing it to her lips. "My animal…."

"That's like my goddess…." Logan replied, lowering his lips to hers.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

----

"Spoilsport" growled Logan, causing Ororo to giggle.

"Who is it?" she asked, not wanting to leave her cozy spot on Logan's lap.

"It's me, Warren" came the answer from the other side of the door.

"What da ya want?"

"I…uh….want to talk for a minute…..to both of you."

Ororo got up, straightened her t-shirt and walked to the door, followed closely by Logan.

"Yes Warren" she asked opening the door.

Warren smiled at both of them. He was glad to see Ororo's raised spirits. He could see the tear stains on her face and was happy that Logan had managed to improve her mood. Looking at both of them he also realized that he had interrupted something every intimate.

"Sorry for disturbing you" he apologized. "I just came over to say 'bye'. I am leaving."

"Oh" "Sorry for the show downstairs" apologized Ororo.

"That" "Don't apologize. I thoroughly enjoyed myself, well except for the fact that my friend used me to play on you guys. I am sorry for that."

"Never mind that," "You are Ok Worthington. You seem to have done well for yourself" commented Logan.

"Thanks" answered Warren.

"Although, I still think you talk a lot o' shit."

"And I still think you are a crazy Canadian."

The three of them laughed at that. Ororo kissed Warren on the cheek and told him to come over whenever he was in New York.

----

"So darlin' what do ya want to do now?" asked Logan after Warren had left. "We already lost lunch."

"Logan I don't feel like eating in the mansion today" said Ororo. The truth was that she didn't want to face Charles, Jean, Scott or anyone else who had been in the rec-room that afternoon.

"No worry," "We'll go out. I know just the perfect place fer us ta go, and before ya ask, no it's not a beer bar, but it's not one of those high-society snob places either."

"Sounds perfect," said Ororo, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of their first official date. "It's a date."

Logan winked at her, "Ya darlin' and it will be a special date."

"Special date…huh" Ororo arched her eyebrows, "Special like…..remember for the rest of your life special."

Logan was about to give a witty reply, when he noticed Ororo had a deep full body blush going. It was then that the true meaning of her words sunk in. 'Remember for the rest of your life.'

"Are…are ya sure, 'Ro" he stammered. "I don't wanta force ya or something."

Ororo's only reply was a simple nod and one barely audible word, "sure."


	19. Goin’ Out with My Girl

**19. Goin' Out with My Girl**

"_Sure"_

"Special date…shit. What was I thinkin'?" mumbled Logan, pacing about his room. He and Ororo had finalized to go out for dinner, to help her get away from the mansion and its punks. But apart from the 'venue' Logan didn't have a clue about how to treat someone like Ororo. All his previous 'dates' had been army colleagues or one night stands.

All except Jean.

Logan was happy to realize that for the first time in ten years, thinking about Jean didn't make him want to wreck something. He felt 'calm' now. Yes, calm and happy. He was content with the thought that had he stayed with Jean, he wouldn't have met Ororo. 'And that woulda sucked, big time' he thought, mentally smirking at himself for thinking like Jubilee.

'Jubilee' she would know what ta do. With that thought, Logan raced towards the mansion. He had to find Jubilee.

----

Jubilee was in the rec-room, enjoying the latest 'chick-flick' with her friends. Suddenly she was yanked up.

"Wha…" she began, ready to fight off her attacker. "Logan, what are you doing here?" she blurted out rather loudly.

"Ssshhh….." came the sound from around the room.

Logan lifted Jubilee and walked out of the room. "Wolvie….wolvie….Logan, set me down NOW" she cried out into his ear, causing him to drop her. She landed with a 'thud' on the hard floor.

"What was that fer?" grunted Logan, clutching his ear. "Ya gonna bust my ear."

Jubilee got up rubbing her slightly sore behind. "That is for yanking me away from the movie, and just when it was getting interesting."

Logan grumbled something and became silent.

"So what do you want? What was so important that you lifted and carried me like a doll?" asked Jubilee, placing her hands on her hips and blowing away strands of hair from her face.

"But yer are a doll" began Logan, moving the troubling hair away.

"What do you want Logan" asked Jubilee, using his name this time. He was acting uncharacteristically nervous and sweet.

"I…uh…you know….I askedororooutonadateandidon'tknowjackshitabouthowtotreatawomanlikeherIneedyerhelpyagottahelpmeJubes," he blabbered away.

"Whoa whoa…take it easy big guy" Jubilee noticed his nervous and agitated behavior. The nerve on the side of his head was throbbing 'hard'. "Tell me again, slowly."

Logan repeated himself, slowly, "I asked Ororo out on a date. I don't know how ta treat a woman like her, ya know like on a date. I need yer help. What should I do?"

Jubilee was silent for a few minutes. "JUBILEE" pleaded Logan.

"Let me think" she said, holding up her hand to silence him.

"OK" she snapped her fingers. "Done. Come with me," she said, pulling Logan towards the front door.

---

Later, Logan's cabin

"Ya think I should wait by the stairs," asked Logan locking the cabin front door. "Shouldn't I go ta her room?"

"No way" exclaimed Jubilee waving her hands. "Unless you want to jump her bones before the date itself."

"Remind me ta wash yer mouth with detergent once I get back," he said shaking his head. "Where did ya learn all this shit-talk?"

"Oh come on Wolvie…..It's not as if you guys haven't done it already," insisted Jubilee, rolling her eyes.

At Logan's sudden silence, she gasped. "YOU haven't. WOW…..and tonight is the night isn't it," she asked more as statement than a question. Logan merely rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you want to me to give you some pointers?" offered Jubilee, getting a scowl from Logan.

"How would ya know about that?" he asked narrowing his eyes. "What have you been doin' and with whom, cause that asshole isn't going to stay in one piece fer long."

Jubilee disregarded him, "NO ONE Wolvie…it's not as if anyone can get past my guard ogre. And for your information, you get movies about those things, real nice ones," she said starting to walk away.

"Yeah, I know and they are all shit in a box" he said, following her. "Hey did ya just call me an Ogre?" he asked startled.

"Come on….or do you want Miss Monroe to wait for your sorryhairy ass" Jubilee said hurrying towards the mansion.

"This kid is going to be the death of me," grumbled Logan, following the same route.

---

A few minutes later,

"Do you remember everything I said" demanded Jubilee.

"Yes mother" grunted Logan. "No smoking, no grunting and no excess alcohol."

"…..and complement her frequently – her dress, her hair, her mood. Girls like that. Can you manage that?" she asked, but didn't get a reply in return.

Looking towards Logan, she saw that he had gone stiff. This would have meant danger except that his eyes were bulging out and his mouth was agape.

Following his line of sight, Jubilee smiled. 'Complements – not going to be a problem' she thought, looking at the sight before her.

Ororo was dressed in a sleeveless soft-lime colored, floral printed dress that ended just below her knees, showing off her perfectly rounded calfs. Just the barest hints of her cleavage was visible and her long slender neck was accentuated by a single gold pendent in her neck. She had matching earrings with emeralds inlays. Her long white hair were brushed back over her back, although some of them fell over her shoulder to the front. She had minimal makeup up on and what drew Logan's attention most were her full red lips. His throat was suddenly dry, coherent thoughts having left his mind.

----

Ororo blushed at Logan's reaction as she made her way down the stairs and came and stood in front if him.

"Logan" she said softly.

"Logan" she tried again, laying a hand over his shoulder, breaking his stupor.

"Uh…Huh….'Ro," said Logan staring up at her.

"Is…Is something wrong?" asked Ororo, suddenly conscious under his gaze. "Marie helped me select the dress…maybe I should go change," she said, starting to turn away.

Logan immediately grabbed her hand, "Nnnn" he managed, still not able to form words.

"You're joking right? Just look at him," Jubilee piped up. "He's turned into a grunt n' drool machine and you want to change your dress. The only time you will get out of the dress is when he tears it off you." Ororo blushed deeply at this remark.

"Scram kid," Logan grunted, scowling at Jubilee, causing Ororo to giggle harder and Jubilee to roll her eyes.

Logan offered a hand to Ororo, "Shall we" he offered, wanting to get away as soon as possible.

Ororo smiled at him, talking his hand, both of them walking to the front door.

Logan has asked Xavier to use one of the school's private cars for the night. He would have been happy to use his bike, but Jubilee insisted that 'any leg spreading' on the first date should only be in the bed.

Opening the passenger door, he helped Ororo get in before rushing over to his side.

"Don't forget what I taught you" yelled Jubilee as they pulled away.

----

"So you like the dress," asked Ororo, mentally thanking Marie for forcing her to wear that dress. 'A piece of Southern charm…. Logan will flip out' she had said.

"Ummmnnn" whimpered Logan, still gathering himself.

"And do you like it on me?" she asked, referring to his comment from the night of the ball and gaining a smile from Logan.

"I like anythin' on ya darling," he said in a mischievous way, looking at Ororo directly in the eyes. "But best I like is with nothing at all" he ended, causing Ororo to blush a deep red and look down.

Things improved from them on and soon they pulled in to a parking stop next to a small house/building.

"I've never been here," said Ororo as Logan helped her out. "How did you find it?"

"Uh….Sage" said Logan, looking at Ororo for any reaction. She looked at him curiously, causing to sigh in relief. "We came here a coupla times when I came ta New York earlier." "It's before I started working at the institute," he added to make things clearer.

Ororo merely smiled and entwined her fingers in his. She knew Logan's relationship with Sage and that had lain to rest any demons or misconceptions she might have had.

With that, the two lovers made their way into the restaurant.

Once they were seated, Ororo took in the surroundings. It was a small place, just like the mom and pop places she had heard Marie talk about. It was hard to believe that there was a such place just next to the Big Apple, the noise capital of the world.

"I love it," she said suddenly.

Logan gave her a slight smirk and grasped her hand. "I thought ya might."

Ororo squeezed his hand, "You are a very private person."

"Ya noticed huh" Logan winked at her.

"Yes" she mused. "I might have 'noticed' once or twice. You know I almost expect you to have a 'small' one room cabin in Canada. Your own personal hideaway."

Logan smiled at her. She didn't know how right she was. "I do," he nodded.

"You DO"

"Yup. Although it's not a one room one. And I have taken someone there."

"Hmmm, let me guess," said Ororo, closing one eye and scratching her chin thoughtfully. "Jubilee"

Logan nodded his head. "I'd like ta take ya there one day," he growled softly. "That is if ya want ta."

"I'd love to," gushed Ororo.

----

They were interrupted by the waitress. Soon they were digging into their respective plates. They had missed lunch and were starving. Logan had ordered a medium-rare steak while Ororo had ordered a small salad and the seafood surprise.

"I thought ya were a vegetarian," commented Logan.

"No. Although I prefer vegetarian dishes, once in a while I like to indulge myself….you know….special circumstances" she added, causing Logan to gulp.

'What am I nervous about' he thought, clearing his throat. 'It's going to be her first time, not mine."


	20. A Time to Remember

**20. A Time to Remember**

"Uhn…Logan" moaned Ororo, grasping and pulling Logan's hair. She was going crazy by what Logan was doing to her.

---

_/Flashback/_

_After returning from the restaurant, the couple walked hand in hand to the lake near the cabin._

_The evening which had been carefree, suddenly became sexually charged. Logan himself was nervous, but looking at Ororo, he realized his nervousness was nothing compared to hers. It was going to be her first time and she was tightly wound like a bow. He needed to get her to relax, before 'even thinking' of doing anything. He had promised it to be 'special' for both of them, especially her and that was what he intended it to be._

_Sitting on the lake shore, they were watching the stars trying to recognize various constellations. It was a competition and the first one to reach five would win. So far Ororo was leading with four sightings to his three._

"_There's Orion" Ororo exclaimed pointing out the hunter's constellations. "I win, I win," she exclaimed with joy, raising her hands as a sign of victory._

"_Ya already won darlin'" spoke Logan softly, kissing lightly on her bare shoulder._

_Ororo felt as if lightening had run through her body. "Logan" came the barely audible and nervous whisper, her momentary confidence and bravado gone. She lowered her head, her platinum locks covering and hiding half of her face._

_Logan gently pushed Ororo back, so that she was lying on her back. Plucking one wild flower, he started to trace a path from her feet to her smooth supple thighs to her rounded hips, lingering at her core before resuming its travel. Ororo was going wild with the exquisite sensations Logan was giving her, and that too with just a flower. It was as if he was laying a trail of fire, which was spreading through out her body. She let out a gasp as he traced the valley between her breasts, her breath coming in pants. Logan smiled at the whimpers, moans and groans emanating from her._

_Reaching her lips, Logan nudged them open before replacing the flower with his own lips. After the initial surprise, Ororo brought her hands up and entwined them into his blue-black hair, pulling his closer as their kiss deepened._

_Logan was moving his hands all over her body, taking care not to touch either her breasts or the soft skin of her inner thighs, leading to her wet aching core. Ororo subconsciously arched her body, thrusting herself into his hands trying to get him to touch her, where she wanted him the most._

"_Logan" she pleaded, breaking the kiss. "Please" Her deep blue eyes, filled with desire and want._

"_What darlin', tell me what ya want" he asked, goading her with his words and his hands._

"_Please" she pleaded again. "Touch me"_

"_Ya sure?" he asked, his hand stopping in mid-air, a grin on his face._

_Instead of answering Ororo tried to grasp his hand and place it where she wanted it to be._

_Logan drew his hand away from her grip, causing her to let out a whimpering growl._

"_Logan….touch…don't….stop…..pleeeeease" she managed between breaths._

"_Are ya sure" he asked again, his own voice betraying his own desire._

"_Uuhnn" came the sound from Ororo, tears of desire welling up in her eyes._

_Logan sprang into action, kissing her wet eyelids, he swept her up into his arms and started walking towards the cabin._

_Entering the cabin, he proceeded to his bedroom and laid Ororo on the bed….and proceeded to show her his hunger…his craving for her._

_/End Flashback/_

-----

"Is it always like this?" she asked in awe, coming out of her orgasmic haze.

"No" he whispered, kissing her damp forehead. "It's the first time for me too."

"Remember of the rest of our lives," said Ororo sleepily, suddenly tired.

"Yes darlin'…..rest of our lives"

They lay like that, entwined in each other. Each satiated by the experience and full of love for the other.

**Note:** Parts of this chapter are censored to keep it within the rating limits. For uncensored version, check it out on my site.


	21. Marked

**21. Marked**

Ororo stirred, her sleep breaking from the sunlight streaming through the slightly drawn window blinds. Drawing the sheet up with one hand, she traced her hand over the bed. 'Nothing' the bed was empty and cold.

'It had been a dream' she thought at first, but her aching body and sore muscles seemed to tell a different tale. Fearing the worst, she slowly removed the sheet from her face and opened her eyes. A wooden roof was the first thing she saw. A wooden roof of a wooden cabin. 'A cabin…Logan's cabin' she thought, smiling softly as the events of the previous night came back to her.

After making love, she had fallen asleep in Logan's arms, lying on top of him with him buried inside her. They had woken up a few hours later and had made love again, with Logan making her come twice with his ministrations, before entering her. They had climaxed together and had once again fallen asleep with Ororo curled up and Logan spooning her from behind, his hand draped possessively around her.

---

Sitting up, she slowly stretched herself, the sheet falling away from her. Opening her eyes once again, she saw Logan sitting a few feet away from her, looking at her. Her hands instinctively went to the sheet, pulling it to her neck.

"How long have you been sitting there?" asked Ororo, blushing at being watched by him.

"A couple o' hours" he answered frankly, his eyes glinting in the soft sunlight in the room.

"You should have woken me up," she asked softly.

"Ya looked so much at peace, so innocent, so beautiful…..just like a wild nymph, I didn't have tha heart to wake ya. Besides ya needed the rest after yesterday night," he ended with a grin.

At the night's mention, Ororo blushed again looking away from his heated gaze. She looked up as Logan came and sat next to her.

"Ororo….." he whispered, drawing the stray strands of hair away from her face, tucking them behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her cheek.

Ororo leaned into his caress, her eyes closing once again as she rubbed herself along his large hard hand. Logan chuckled as she let out a purr.

"What?" she exclaimed, her large blue eyes snapping open.

"Nothin' darlin'…just thinkin'" he answered moving his hand slightly along her cheek, his fingertips caressing her hair.

"Ummm" moaned Ororo, once again giving into the sensations his hand was providing her. "What were you thinking?" she asked, her small hand coming to rest over his, just as Logan was moving his thumb over her swollen lips.

"Yesterday morning ya called me yer cat…." he said smiling at her.

Ororo stiffened under his hands. "Logan…" she began. "I'm sor…"

"Ssshhh darlin'" he said, silencing her. "I told ya darlin', don't be sorry fer anything ya do….or say."

"And anyway I wasn't thinkin' about me" he continued. "I was thinkin' about ya."

"Me," she asked, surprised.

"Yup" "Remember ya told me that I 'purr' when ya run yer hands thru' my hair…and that I am like yer personal cat" he said caressing her cheek again.

"Hmm" Ororo sounded, once again leaning into the caress.

"Well it seems that I hav' a cat of my own."

"What?" she exclaimed, thinking what was he talking about. They had been together almost the entire time since yesterday morning. "Who?..._Me_?"

"Yup," he chuckled, giving her a lopsided grin. "Ya just purred just now and even rubbed yerself on my hand, just like a cat."

"No. Not me" she shook her head. "Did I?"

Logan merely nodded his head. "A beautiful, wild, …..loving cat."

Ororo blushed and hugged him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. She shuddered as Logan slowly licked her shoulder at the same spot her had bitten her in the throes of passion, as he came inside her.

----

"Sorry 'Ro," he apologized.

"For?"Ororo raised her head, her brows crossed in confusion.

"Fer this," he pointed to the bite mark. Ororo couldn't see the mark, but running her fingers over the spot, she felt the slightly uneven flesh where he had broken skin. She smiled softly at the memory associated with the bite. However, her smile fell at the guilty look on Logan's face.

"Logan," she said. "Don't be sorry for anything you do….ever" she repeated his words, lifting is chin.

"And besides I bit you too" she pointed out his own bite mark.

"'Ro" he said, his pupils suddenly dilating. "Do ya know what this means?" he asked pointing first to this bite mark and to hers.

"Yes, it means… we need to be careful in the future" she joked.

"Na darlin'" he shook his head. "This bite...it's a mark."

"Mark?" Ororo was momentarily confused, until the true meaning of his words hit her. "Oh….mark."

"Ya darlin' mark. It means I marked ya…. I claimed ya as my own," he explained.

Ororo smiled and ran her hand over his shoulder, over his bite mark. "Just as I…..marked you….claimed you" she whispered hesitantly. "As my own."

"Yes darlin'" he agreed. "This means, I'm yers….fer life."

"Just as I am yours," she continued, her heart bursting with joy and a feeling of possessiveness. She had marked him and had been marked herself. It was a primal mating, something which both of them had done subconsciously.

"Ororo, are ya sure" he asked, his lips suddenly dry, his throat constricted. "Do ya want this….want me."

"Logan" Ororo sensed his sudden nervousness and withdrawal. "I want this….I want us…more than anything I have ever wanted in my life." "I want this even more than I want life."

Logan pulled her tightly to him. "What did I ever do ta deserve this….deserve ya" he asked, his voice suddenly hoarse with emotion.

"You came here…into my life" said Ororo, trying to lighten his mood.

They sat like that for the next few minutes, Ororo gently running her fingers through his hair, while gently caressing his back, as Logan rode out the emotions her was experiencing.

-----

Their peace was disturbed by a loud knock on the cabin door.

"Grrr" growled Logan at the disturbance, clutching Ororo tighter, causing her to giggle.

"Who ever it is, maybe they'll go away" the words had barely left her mouth, when there were several loud bangs on the door, followed by a familiar voice.

"_WOLVIE!"_ cried out Jubilee. "I know you are in there and I know you can hear me. Open up, RIGHT NOW. Or I'll break the door down," she threatened.

"Shit," grumbled Logan, looking around, he grabbed a pair of sweat pants and began to pull them up.

"She's just joking," commented Ororo at his sudden urgency.

"With that kid, ya never know if she's jokin' or serious," he said, hurrying out the room, pulling a t-shirt over his head.

----

Ororo got up and tied the bed-sheet around her, inserting its end between her breasts. She could hear Logan and Jubilee talking downstairs as she searched for and found a robe hanging in the closet. Removing the sheet, she donned the robe, tying it securely, before following Logan down the stairs.

She stopped short as she heard Jubilee say, "Oh god….you did it, didn't you."

Jubilation Lee had woken up late. It was a holiday. Kitty had told her that school was always off on the Monday after the annual ball. Besides, she had slept late, waiting for Logan and Ororo to return from their date.

Completing her morning activities hurriedly, she ran to catch the tail end of the breakfast hour. Once there she still couldn't locate either of them. Then it struck her. 'He must've taken her to the cabin.' Suddenly an idea struck her. 'Oooh, this is going to be great' she thought, rubbing her hands together as she formulated her plan to catch them red-handed in the ACT.

Finishing her breakfast, she hurried to the kitchen and got the cook to pack two large breakfasts. Once that was done, she silently made her way to the cabin. There was no sign of any movement. 'Even better than I planned.' Taking a deep breath, she started banging on the cabin door.

"Keep yer voice down kid" Logan hissed as Jubilee talked aloud at the top of her voice. "Ya'll disturb 'Ro."

----

Just then, Ororo came to the door and Jubilee lost her bravado for a few moments.

"Morning Ms. Monroe" she said, straightening up.

"Morning Jubilee" Ororo wished, suddenly conscious of her attire and her position in the eyes of the young woman in front of her. "Would you like to come in?" she offered.

"NO, she…." Logan began but was cut off by Jubilee.

"Of course I would," she said pushing past Logan. "Grunt-boy here didn't even invite me in," she added in mock hurt. "I feel so left out."

"Ah kid, that ain't gonna work," Logan knew the Jubilee was trying to play. "I know ya and yer games. Ya came here ta spy on 'Roro and me."

"No, I got you guys breakfast," she retorted handing the bag to Ororo, who took it and thanking Jubilee, walked towards the kitchen.

"So how was the horizontal wrestling?" she asked turning and whispering to Logan.

Logan slapped the his forehead. "That's it. I'm getting ya enrolled in a Sunday school for gutter-mouthed kids. Where did ya learn all this?"

"Hey I'm from a 21st century chick from LA….DUDE, not some 19th century hairy-assed Canadian Mountain man" she quipped, rushing to follow Ororo, who was setting the breakfast on the small dining table.

-----

As Logan and Jubilee entered the kitchen, she looked up and smiled at them. They were so much like father and daughter and at the same time, they seemed more like friends. The gruff Canadian, hardened by life's experiences and the young and sassy Japanese –American girl, full of hope and enthusiasm for whatever may come her way. It was with Jubilee, that Ororo saw the inner Logan for the first time.

She had been intrigued by him when she first met him and although their second meeting wasn't as fortunate, she soon lost her misconceptions and saw the different layers in his personality. On one hand he was the cigar smoking, beer drinking, hockey fanatic who used to fight in cage fight as a means to let out his inner beast, while on the other he was the Japanese samurai who meditated and performed Tai chi to assuage the same beast.

Looking at him right now, along with Jubilee, she could imagine herself becoming a part of his odd family, his pack as his life partner – his mate. Smiling at the thought, her hand reached out to caress his bite mark on her shoulder. 'Marked for life' she thought. 'Just as I marked him.'

Logan saw Ororo's smile and the way she caressed her 'covered' shoulder and had to suppress an appreciative growl, lest Jubilee got suspicious.

Jubilee left Logan's side and plopped in to the large wooden chair, making herself right at home.

"Sorry if I disturbed you guys" she apologized to Ororo.

"Nonsense child, you could never be a disturbance" dismissed Ororo, before adding. "To either of us."

"Speak fer yerself" commented Logan, sliding a chair back for Ororo.

"Logan!" "Wolvie!" Came the admonitions.

"Sorry sorry. Jubes, Ya know I am just jokin', dontcha."

Jubilee huffed her chest and turned her face up. "Good for you I do."

----

Turning to Ororo once again, she asked. "So how was it? Is he any good?"

Ororo choked on the piece of toast she had just bitten off. "Excuse Me," she asked between coughs.

"Aw come on kid, show some decency," Logan scolded her, offering a glass of water to Ororo and rubbing her back to calm her down.

"What!" "What did I say?" asked Jubilee looking confused.

"Nothin. Ya just asked yer teacher if yer dad was any good in bed."

"First of all DAD right now she isn't my teacher, she's your date, your girlfriend and secondly, I think it is a simple enough question. It's not as if I asked how many times, and in what poses did it."

"But I'm like yer dad….." insisted Logan, as Ororo continued coughing, embarrassed at the situation.

"….and you guys are together, so that makes Ms. Monroe like my mom." countered Jubilee.

"There ain't any winning against ya, is there?"

"No," answered Jubilee with mock pride.

"Well guess what, your Mom and Dad would like some time alone to themselves" Logan said, physically lifting Jubilee up, chair and all and carrying her to the front door. "So git."

"At least tell me how was he?" she called out over his shoulder.

"Sorry about that darlin'" Logan apologized as he came back. He had sent Jubilee away with specific instructions to not to disturb them.

"It's….OK," said Ororo, not knowing how to respond to his apology. "I liked being called mom. I lost my parents when I was very young and it felt good to have a family of my own."

"I'm sorry 'Ro. I didn't know," replied Logan, laying a hand over hers and squeezing it.

"It's alright. No one told you."

"Hmm" mused Logan, standing up and pulling Ororo with him.

"Logan what are you doing?" asked Ororo, as he lifted her into his arms.

"We are going ta have a bath and then ya are going ta tell me everything about yerself, over a fresh hot meal," he stated, walking towards the bathroom.

"We!" asked Ororo startled.

"Yes….WE….together" Logan winked at her, opening the robe.

----

Three hours later,

Ororo was lying on the bed with Logan resting his head against her chest, breathing his hot breath on her nipple, his stubble exciting the other. They had showered together, taking care to wash every inch of each other's body, and Logan had carried her dripping wet to the bed, but not before bringing her to a crashing orgasm against the shower walls. They had made slow passionate love, climaxing with loud cries of each other's names on their lips.

"I love ya 'Ro," came the barely audible whisper from her chest.

Ororo grasped his hair and lifted his head to look into his eyes. "What…..What did you say?" she asked, her lips quivering.

Logan smiled lovingly at her, pushing himself up, he kissed her softly. "I love ya" he repeated himself.

Ororo threw her hands across his neck, pulling him to her, repeating 'I love you' over and over again, just as his words were ringing through her ears.

----

They finally made their way out of bed an hour later, with Ororo going back for another shower while Logan prepared lunch. Logan wanted to join her but Ororo and both their growling stomachs forced him to get lunch ready.

They ate lunch together, telling each other about their own lives. Ororo already knew that Logan was born in Canada. She came to know that he lost his parents many years ago and wandered the countryside, fending for himself, until a young couple Heather and Mac Hudson found him and brought him to America. They raised him as their own son and he had great respect and love for his adopted family. Both Heather and Mac had died a few years ago.

Logan on the other hand found that Ororo was born in Harlem, the daughter of an American photographer and a Kenyan tribal princess. She got her white hair and blue eyes from her mother side of the family. Her parents were killed in Cairo when a plane crashed into the hotel where they were staying. Ororo was the only one left alive and she sat for two days next to her mother's dead body, which shielded her from the rubble. When she finally got out, she was left an orphan in a strange land. She took to stealing in order to stay alive. One day she tried to rob a white bald man, dressed in khakis. It was Charles Xavier. She was caught, but instead of turning her over to the authorities, Xavier and his wife, offered to bring her back to America and provide a home and education for her. She agreed, and has been with them ever since.

"I always knew ya had some royal blood in ya," commented Logan. "Ya have a sort of regal air – ya are different from the rest."

"I know – my white hair and blue eyes. I used to get teased for that. I was called a freak. Once I was older, I took to wearing brown colored lenses whenever I was outside the institute and even tried dying my hair black, but it didn't work out."

"Na darlin', ya ain't the freak. It's the people who call ya that." "And, if any of them comes in front of me, I'll gut them," he added angrily. How anyone could call someone as sweet ad beautiful as Ororo a freak, was beyond him.

"Thanks Logan" Ororo replied, kissing him on the cheek.

---

They spent the rest of the day together in the cabin, returning to the mansion at dinnertime. Everyone seemed happy to see them. Everyone except Scott who was still nursing a serious nose wound, from the double punches he had received. Even he didn't look angry, rather had a 'sheepish indifference' about him. It seemed that Xavier had finally had enough of his actions and had carved him a new one, or several new ones for that matter.

By next morning, the whole school knew about Ororo and Logan. Jubilee, who was already famous for being the chink in Logan's 'scary' armor; rose even further in the student stature levels. She seemed to revel in her newfound celebrity level, milking it for all it was worth. Which other new student could boast such impressive credentials.

The week passed uneventfully, with Ororo and Logan falling into a normal routine. They met for their morning jogs, which Logan cancelled a couple of times for some special together time in the cabin. Later in the day, they had their lunch with the rest of the teachers. Whenever Ororo was free, she tracked down Logan and spent time with him as he worked on installing the security system or training the kids. Logan did the same with her whenever he wanted to take a break and knew that she would free and in her office.

They had decided to spend the weekend together at the cabin, away from the mansion residents and without any Jubilee induced breaks, hoped Logan.

---

Thursday afternoon, Ororo was teaching her biology class, when she felt a slight pain around her lower abdomen. Disregarding it as minor stomach ailment, she continued teaching.

Suddenly, she fell to the ground, crying out as intense pain shot through her entire body. The students rushed to her side as she clenched her abdomen, whimpering and groaning as the pain hit her again and again.

"Kitty, go get Dr. McCoy," called out Jubilee, running to the door herself.

"WOLVIE……WOLVIE!" She yelled running through the corridors towards Logan's office.


	22. Not Again

**22. Not Again**

"_WOLVIE……WOLVIE" she yelled running through the corridors towards Logan's office._

On reaching the office she found it locked with a note saying 'Out of office – 1030 to 1300 hours'

"Oh shit, shit, shit" Jubilee muttered as she rushed back to the class. By the time she got there Henry had already taken Ororo to the infirmary. Marie had taken over for Ororo and had asked the students to go to the library until their next class.

"Did you find Logan?" Marie asked; looking up as Jubilee came through the door.

"NO….hmph….hmph…" she answered panting. "He is not in his office. There is a note, which says he won't be back till lunch. Do you know where I can find him?"

"No" "Ah don't know" answered Marie. Suddenly she remembered something. "Ah think Ah saw him go towards tha garage. Ah think he took tha truck."

"Ororo was calling fer him" she added.

"Thank you Miss Marie" with that Jubilee raced towards the infirmary.

"Aahh…..Logan" Ororo cried out in pain. "Henry what is happening to me?" she asked, tears flowing from her eyes.

Henry McCoy had an idea what was the problem. He had been afraid of this, but with her recent recovery, he had thought that the danger had passed.

He administered a sedative and soon Ororo was sleeping, her body occasionally convulsing as the painkiller medicines took effect.

Jubilee, Jean and Charles were waiting for Henry outside the infirmary. Charles had barely managed to calm the panicking teenager when the infirmary doors swung open and a dejected looking Henry walked out.

"How is she?" Jubilee asked immediately. "Can I see her?"

"Henry, what happened?" asked Charles. Ororo was like a daughter to him and it pained him to see her in pain. Only a few weeks back she had barely survived a life threatening attack and now this. And that too at a time when she seemed so happy and contented.

Turning to Jubilee, Henry spoke "Yes Jubilee, you can see her. But not for long and try to be silent. She needs to rest." He waited for Jubilee to be out of hearing distance. Turning to face Charles and Jean, he told them what had happened.

"Oh God" whispered Jean in shock, her hand going to her mouth.

"Are you sure?" asked Charles.

"I am afraid I am," responded Henry, taking off his glasses and rubbing his weary eyes. "I was afraid of this."

"We should have told her?" said Jean. "She'll be devastated."

"That's exactly the reason we didn't tell her earlier. She wasn't in any state to bear such news," Charles said evenly. "Although I don't know how she will bear it even now."

"Yes"- agreed Henry. "She seemed so happy these past few days. And now this."

"Logan" Jean exclaimed, realizing that he too didn't know anything about Ororo's problem. "Who will tell him?" she asked.

Henry drew a deep breath and put his glasses back on. "I'll tell Ororo and if necessary Logan. Although I would like her to tell him."

Charles nodded his head, agreeing with Henry. "Lets keep this between us. No one should come to know about this" "NO ONE" he repeated looking at Jean. She understood the professor meant Scott. "If any student or faculty asks, just tell them she had a severe stomach problem…..at least for the time being."

"Ok Professor" agreed both Henry and Jean.

Meanwhile,

Logan had gone to the city. He had ordered certain sensitive parts and didn't want to receive them at the institute. He had given a postal code and was to pickup his shipment today. As Ororo was going to be busy the entire morning, it seemed like the perfect time for a quick trip. He would be back by lunch.

Thinking back, he remembered the day he was approached by an ex-client, a state senator for a job for one of his friends. The money was good and the contract was a year long with an option of extending it further. But what had attracted him the most was the impressive school setup and name of the school. 'Maybe I can get the kid admitted there. That way we can be together and I can make some money at the same time" was the main thought in his mind. Never even in his wildest dreams would have dreamt of meeting a living goddess like Ororo and her falling in love with him.

He was even thinking of settling down here, with Ororo. If she agreed, they would get their own place near the institute or they could lease land from Xavier so that they could have a place of their own. 'I ain't gonna stay in the mansion like Scooter and Jeannie,' he thought, a frown coming over his face. 'Scooter' he scowled mentally. He would never have thought that Ass-wipe would scoot so low. 'Well that's why he is called Scooter.'

He was thinking these thoughts as he pulled into the mansion gates. Getting out of the truck, he unloaded the packages and began walking towards his office. He wanted to get to Ororo as soon as she finished her class. That gave him an easy twenty minutes in which to get to his office and then to her class.

Stepping into the mansion, he saw, a worried looking Jubilee sitting with Kitty. She had tear marks on her face. Logan scowled. 'If any of these punks said anything ta her….' his thoughts were interrupted by Jubilee, who saw him and immediately rushed to him, fresh tears appearing in her eyes.

"Wolvie…." she wailed, burying her face into this chest.

Logan put his arms around her, looking over her shoulder at Kitty for a clue to cause of her tears. Kitty had the same lost look on her face, tears were welling up in her eyes too. Something was majorly wrong.

"Hey hey" he patted Jubilee on her back, trying to calm her. "What happened Jubes?" he asked. "Why the waterworks?"

"Wolvie…..Ororo…." was all she said, bursting into tears again.

"Ororo" asked Logan, his voice suddenly cold. "What happened ta Ororo?"

When Jubilee didn't answer, he pushed her back from his chest. "What happened ta Ororo?" he asked again.

Coming to his side Kitty answered. "Mr. Logan sir, Miss Monroe fell in the class and Dr. McCoy took her to the infirmary."

"Fell" Logan sighed with relief. But then something hit him 'infirmary'.

"How hard did she fall?"

Jubilee had calmed by now and spoke. "She didn't get hurt because she fell, but she fell because she was hurting." "She was teaching us and suddenly fell down holding her stomach and crying out in pain."

"Where is she?" asked Logan, his fists clenching at the thought of Ororo in pain. He had seen it once after Creed's attack and didn't want it to happen again – ever.

"In the infirmary" informed Jubilee. "She was calling out for you?" she added.

"Shit" was all Logan said before sprinting to the infirmary.

----

"Where is she?" Henry McCoy looked up as his office door was thrown open, a very agitated Logan standing in the doorway.

"Where is she Hank?" Logan repeated again.

"She left."

"She left" "What dya mean, she left? Where did she go?"

"I don't know. Maybe her room"

Logan turned to go away but stopped short at Henry's words.

"Logan, I think we should let her have some time to herself"

"What dya mean…time ta herslf" Logan growled dangerously. "What happened ta her Hank?"

"It's not for me to tell. Maybe…."

Logan slammed his fist on the table, knocking several things over. "WHAT. HAPPENED. TA. HER?" he yelled.

"Logan, try to understand. She is my patient…." his words got stuck in this throat as Logan grabbed his collar and yanked him up. "Tell me….now," he growled, drawing Henry's face close to his.

"Yelling or manhandling me won't get you the information you need" Hank said evenly.

Logan let his collar go, his expression changing from one of anger to one of despair.

"What happened to her?" he whispered in a pleading voice. "Tell me……Please"

Henry took one look at Logan and walking across the desk, he reached the door. Turning to Logan, he spoke, "Everything you need to know is in that yellow folder on my desk. You have fifteen minutes." With that, he walked out of the room.

Ten minutes later, a silent Logan left the infirmary. He had to find Ororo.

----

He finally found her sitting near the lake. Her hair looked all messed up and from her side profile, it was clear she had been crying for long time and still was.

"Ororo" Logan called out softly, getting no reaction from her. He came and sat by her side. Henry was correct. She needed time to herself. But that didn't mean, he couldn't keep her silent company. He would wait for her to speak and tell him herself, as long as it took.

They sat there side by side in silence for a long time. Finally, Ororo laid her head on his shoulder.

"You remember the day we first came here? The day you showed me the herd of deer with the doe and the fawn." she asked. Her smooth velvety voice hoarse from crying.

"Yes" he answered, remembering the day and the time she was talking about. He wanted to reach out; and hold her tightly and tell her that everything was going to be all right. However, he also wanted her to come out on her own. She needed to do that.

"That is the day I finally realized that I love you" she said, a sad smile forming on her face.

Her smile soon dropped as she withdrew away from him. "You have to leave now" she said evenly, her face suddenly devoid of any emotion.

"What?" Logan was stunned. He didn't expect this. "'Roro…" he started.

"Yes Logan" "I told you people called me a freak. Well now it is true."

"No darlin'"

"Yes Logan" she responded, her emotions surfacing again, her face showing anger, hurt, betrayal and….loss.

"I am a freak. A freak with black skin, white hair and blue eyes. A freak that can't do anything correctly" her voice cracking as she said the last sentence, her head lowering into her hands.

"A freak who cannot even give birth….."


	23. Leaving

**23. Leaving**

"_A freak who cannot even give birth….."_

"Ororo" Logan whispered trying to draw her closer.

"DON'T .COME. NEAR .ME" Ororo hissed in a cold voice, before breaking down. "I don't want anything to happen to you," she whispered between sobs.

Logan immediately moved in front of her and rising on his knees he pulled her up in his strong arms, holding her there as the pain and cries wracked her body.

"Darlin' it ain't hundred percent" he began, drawing caresses over her back. "Hank says it ain't hundred percent. There's still a chance. A whole fifteen percent chance."

"How….?" she asked looking up from his chest. "How did you know?"

"I sorta persuaded him to tell it to me," said Logan guiltily. "Not that I hit him or anything, I requested very politely."

Ororo smiled a small sad smile at his efforts to raise her mood. However, her heart was filled with the darkness of self-doubt. "You'll leave now. Won't you?" she asked burrowing into his chest, not wanting to see or hear the answer which she knew was coming. She wanted to feel him for one last time, before he was gone and she was left all alone. Alone and lonelier than she had been ever before. Before she knew the love of this man.

"Leave" Logan gasped. "Is that what ya want me ta do?"

Ororo did not answer his question directly but her next words did. "You will want to have a family someday and I can not give you that."

Logan drew her face up to look into her watery blue eyes. Wiping her tears away, he spoke softly and evenly. "I already have a family – You and Jubilee." Ororo started to speak but he silenced her with a soft hand on her full lips. "And as fer leaving, forget it. I mated with ya and ya with me – fer life. That's what we said, didn't we?"

Ororo barely nodded in response, some of the fear leaving her eyes. "So do you know what that means? That means I ain't leavin' or letting ya leave – ever."

----

"Logan" she said, caressing his chest. "I don't want you to stay because of an obligation. If you feel bound to me, I am willing let you go" she tried again. She wanted to believe his words, but she couldn't make herself to do it. She lost everyone she had loved – her mother, her father….Fo…rrge. She wanted to be sure that she wasn't going to lose Logan too.

"Ya are willing ta let me go" Logan spat the words out, pushing her away from his chest. Ororo tried to get back to this warm embrace but was stopped by his arms clutching her shoulders. "Logan" she whimpered.

"Ya are willing ta let me go," he repeated her words again, causing her to wince at the pain they caused. "Well guess what Miss Ororo Monroe…"

Ororo felt her heart sink at the use of her full name. The last time he had used it like this, was in her room, the day they had fought over Sage. Lowering her head, she readied herself for his words, but the words, which came out of his mouth, weren't the ones she was expecting, rather they were the ones which her heart had been hoping for.

"I am not"

Ororo's head snapped up to see a smile form on Logan's face.

"I am not willing ta let ya go" he explained. "I'll _never_ be willin' ta let ya go. Ya understand that – NEVER," he stressed the last word, drawing her closer again.

Ororo hugged him tightly, her arms in a vice like grip around hid midsection, as a fresh bought of tears wracked her body. However, these weren't tears of sorrow, but joy.

---

Logan simply held her, whispering into her ear, just as he had done the first time they had made love.

"Logan….love me" she whispered after a long time.

"Yes darlin', love ya" he answered her.

Drawing back Ororo looked straight at him. "No" she shook her head, whispering, "Love me…..Make love to me."

"Here? Now?" Logan questioned her. They had made love quite a few times since their first time. However, it had been he who used to initiate it. Ororo had been too self-conscious to do it, but now here she was asking; no not asking, demanding it.

"Are ya sure darlin'? We don't have to do it right now. We can wait until later?" he tried.

Ororo shook her head in denial. "Love me….now" she let out in a barely audible whisper. "Please"

"Ororo" Logan tried once again, worried about her physical health and mental state of mind.

"Please Logan" she said it louder. "I need it. I feel as if I am empty inside. I need to feel, feel emotions, feel love….your love," she pled. "Please"

Nodding his head, Logan started to get up, but was restrained by Ororo's grip around his chest. "Here," she said "here," pulling him down.

"Ororo its outside and its day time," Logan reminded her. Not that it troubled him, but he didn't want anyone walking in on Ororo.

"Here," was all she said, letting him go and lying down. She didn't want to leave the sanctuary of the lake and the forest. This spot was special to her and she felt safe here, safe with Logan.

Nodding his head, Logan lowered himself so that he was sitting beside her.

---

Placing one hand on her jaw, he bent down to kiss her, but was surprised when she reached up and pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss. Logan could practically taste the desperation in that kiss. She wanted this, she needed this. Her mind and heart knew what he had said was true, but her body needed to be convinced.

Reaching for his shirt, Ororo yanked it open, buttons flying in all directions.

"Easy darlin'," Logan said, trying to calm here.

"No," Ororo shook her head. "Not now. Take me Logan, take me now."

Logan could hear her fear and desperation increasing once again. Lifting her dress to her hips, he pushed aside her panties and bent down between her legs.

"NO," Ororo cried out, her hand obstructing him.

"Darlin', I need ta get ya ready," reasoned Logan.

"No." she disagreed. "I need you now. I need to feel – the pain…the love." With that, she sat up, her hands reaching for his jeans' zipper.

Logan caught her fumbling hands and slowly pushed her back to lie on her back. Unbuckling his belt, he opened his zipper and lowered his jean to his knees.

Positioning himself, he pushed into her, filling her completely. Ororo winced from the sudden and intense pain, her teeth biting down on her lower lip.

Logan waited for her to accustomed to him, but Ororo didn't want to wait for that. "Now," she growled, her legs going around him and pushing him deeper just as she thrust at his hips.

Hesitating for a moment, Logan gripped her hips firmly and began moving inside her. He tried to be slow, but Ororo thrashed her head and cried out to him to go faster, harder. Her own hips, thrusting and hitting against his, matching him thrust for thrust.

Soon the air was filled with the grunts and cries of both of them as they climaxed, Ororo climaxing around and under Logan as fresh tears appeared in her eyes, while Logan spilled his release inside her and pulled her up to him.

---

They stayed like that, joined at the hips, Logan kneeling with his jean to gathered around his knees, with his head in Ororo's breasts; while Ororo had her arms and legs crossed around his neck and hips, trying to join with him.

As their breathing returned to normal, they separated, straightening their clothes. Suddenly, Ororo found herself hoisted off the ground and into Logan's arms.

"Where are we going?" she asked, not wanting to return to the mansion.

"The cabin," Logan answered, hugging her closer.

By the time they reached the cabin, Ororo had fallen asleep, her head nuzzled in the crook of his neck, her warm breath tickling it.

---

"Hello Charles Xavier's office" answered the calm voice. Xavier didn't recognize the number and found it odd that anyone would call him directly rather than the school office.

"Chuck, its me" came the gruff voice.

"Logan?"

"Yeah" "I just called ta say, Ororo's with me."

"Is she alright" Xavier asked both relieved and worried for his daughter.

"Yeah, she's sleeping right now," answered Logan. "Chuck. She won't be coming back to the mansion this weekend. I just wanted ya to know it so that ya won't worry." "And I'd appreciate it if none of ya came this way either" he added.

"I understand" Xavier knew that Ororo needed time to deal with her life altering situation. "Thank you Logan, for everything."

"I gotta go now," said Logan, disregarding the complement. "She looks like she's gonna wake up."

"Goodbye Logan" Xavier began as the call ended from the other end.

---

Ororo was sleeping contently on Logan's bed. The bed, which she hadn't left for more than thirty minutes in the last two and half days.

After making love by the lakeside, she had fallen asleep in Logan's arms as he carried her to the cabin. He had called the mansion and informed Charles that she won't be returning to the mansion for the weekend and that no one should disturb them. And thankfully no one had. Even Jubilee came by only once, while she was sleeping.

They made love several times. It had been the slow and loving, unlike the rash and hurried fucking at the lake.

She had fallen asleep yet again after their last time together. Both of them had climaxed crying out the other's name and professing their love for each other.

---

Logan stood by the bed, watching her sleep, her white hair spread over the pillow, her whole body glowing in the soft moonlight. She looked so peaceful, so innocent. It wasn't fair the hardships she had had to face.

Bending down Logan kissed her lightly on the lips, while running his hand through her silver locks. Even in her sleep, it brought a smile to her lips as she leaned into the caress.

Straightening up, he walked to the door, looking back her one last time before walking away.

---

Ororo woke up early next morning to find the cabin empty and several of Logan's things missing.

Logan had left.


	24. The Return

**24. The Return**

The taxicab came to a halt before the large gates and slowly a lone figure got out.

He waited as the cabby came around and take out his duffle bag from the boot. He thanked the kid and paid him a hefty tip for the out of the way trip.

Picking up his bag, the man began walking towards the gates. He didn't know why he was here. It had been so long. Everyone would have forgotten him….maybe even her. No, not her. They had promised to be together – for life. A promise which he had broken.

Reaching the gate he entered the password. It still worked.

-----

Inside the institute, Kurt Wagner was on security duty. He was a German immigrant and had recently joined the institute. He used to help around the school to make some extra money.

He saw the unknown figure enter the institute gates. It was odd. He had entered a user name Kurt had never heard of. He needed to inform one of the teachers.

"Mr. Summers, there is a man coming towards the mansion," The teachers looked up as an excited Kurt Wagner ran into the teacher's lounge.

"What do you mean coming towards the mansion? Surely you must have allowed him in" asked Scott, his brow furrowing.

"Nein" "He entered his own user name and password and he isn't one of the teachers."

"What user name did he use?" asked Jean.

Scott's eyes widened as Kurt spelled out the name.

Immediately the teacher's lounge was empty. All the adults rushing out, leaving a very confused Kurt standing there by himself. After a few moments, he too followed them

----

Reaching near the mansion stairs, he saw familiar looking faces waiting for him.

Smiling at the bald man on the wheel chair, he spoke "Hey Chuck."

Suddenly the blond haired man standing next to Xavier stepped forward and the next instant Logan found himself sprawled on the ground. Cradling and rubbing his sore jaw, he sat up. "You hit like a girl" he scowled at Scott Summers.

"How dare you show your face here?" Scott sneered. "After what you did to Ororo…how dare you."

Logan scowled at Scott. "Ya don' know shit," he spat out.

Scott stepped forward but was stopped by Xavier. "Scott"

Xavier looked at the man in front of him. He looked pretty much the same as he did the day is disappeared from the mansion. Except maybe a little thinner and the hair seemed shorter, like it had been recently cut.

"Logan" he began. "We thought you had…."

"Died" completed Logan. "I almost did," he stated, pulling his duffle bag to him. "But here I am before ya guys. Now tell me where is Ororo?"

"Come lets go inside" Xavier spoke.

"Where's Ororo?" Logan growled, repeated his question.

"She's not here," Jean stepped forward .

"When will she be back?"

----

Their conversation was interrupted by a shriek from the stairs. Turning to see they saw Jubilee rushing down the stairs, followed by an equally excited Kitty.

Logan smiled as she came running towards him. However, his smile turned into a frown as she came and stood beside Xavier and Scott.

"You're alive?" Jubilee asked coldly.

Logan slowly nodded his head. What had gone behind his back? Why was Jubilee standing like that next to Scooter and Jean.

"Hey kid..." he began but was stopped by a raging Jubilee.

"You asshole. Don't 'hey kid' me. You left me….YOU LEFT ME!" she shouted at the man on the ground. "I feel like kicking you right in the face but I don't want to get my shoes dirty."

"Jubes..." Logan tried softly. He extended his hand to her. "Please..."

"Don't Jubes me. Your Jubes died the day you ran out on me and Ororo."

"No..." Logan growled, lowering his head. "I didn't run," he whispered under his breath.

"Where were you?" asked Jubilee, coming and standing before him.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" she cried out louder, tears flowing down her face. In truth she had been ecstatic to see Logan again. But the bitter betrayal she felt over his leaving her, was causing her to be rude to him.

"Where were you for the past two and a half years? Answer me?" she cried out, yanking his shirt collar, causing him to fall down on his back, his head bumping on the ground.

"Wolvie…." She was on his side in an instant, all her rage forgotten. "Sorry Wolvie. I didn't mean to do it so hard. Are you alright?" she said, softly caressing his head.

"It's alright kid. It ain't yer fault" consoled Logan.

"Logan, Jubilee" addressed Xavier. "Come let's go inside, where we can sit and talk."

Jubilee jumped to her feet, waiting for Logan to get up.

"Wolvie, come lets go," she smiled at Logan offering her hand. But he shook his head.

"I need somethin' stronger ta get me up."

------

Everyone was silent as Logan finished telling his story. Jubilee had been sitting next to him the whole time, her hand intertwined with his, her head on his shoulder.

"So when did you come out of the coma?" asked Jean.

"About six months ago," he answered.

"Why didn't you call us then?" Jubilee questioned , her face stained from frequently wiped tears.

"I didn't want ya ta see me like that. The doctor told me that I might never walk," he said fingering his walking stick. "Bet now he says that if I keep on exercising properly, then I should get the full use of my leg within a year."

"Why didn't ya tell us where ya were going?" questioned Marie.

"I had one last job to do," explained Logan. "A friend of mine had been kidnapped. I needed ta…..take care of it," he ended quietly. "And I did leave a note fer…." he stopped mid-sentence.

"Where is she?" Logan questioned again, getting blank expressions everyone.

"Logan, she….left" Jubilee answered softly, wincing with pain as Logan's grip around her hand tightened.

"When?"

"Two years ago"

"Where?"

"We don't know"

"With whom?"

Getting no answer for his third question, he repeated himself sternly.

"WITH WHOM DID SHE LEAVE?"

"With Warren"


	25. Tracking

**25. Tracking**

"_She….left"_

"_With Warren"_

Ororo Monroe was having that feeling again. The feeling that made the hair on the back of her neck stand – that someone was watching her. She wasn't afraid for her own safety, she was more than able to defend herself. It was who she was with she was worried about.

"Come on kids, let go inside" she said, clapping her hands and pointing towards the house.

She was met with 'boos' and denials as the toddlers reluctantly left their games and walked towards the house. Today was such a great day to be outside. Bright sun, cool breeze, so many people to throw sand on and they were being made to back inside like they were jail inmates.

"Come on, come one" urged Ororo. "I'll tell you a story if you hurry and get in." 'That got the little angels to flap their wings' she thought with a smile as they picked up speed.

As soon as the children were inside, Ororo followed them. She stopped at the door and looked back, her brows furrowed. 'There was that feeling again.' Shaking her head as if to clear the feeling away, she turned around and entered the house, closing and locking the door for security.

---

Logan sighed as he stepped out from behind the tree. 'Almost got caught there – twice,' he cursed himself. Seeing her so close after all this time, made him lose his control. He wanted to reach out and run a hand through her soft flowing hair. It was longer than what he remembered. He used to love caressing them and the reaction it would generate from her, especially her cat-like purr when he gently massaged her roots.

He had finally managed to track her down. 'And all because of Marie', he thought, once again thanking the demure Southern beauty. She was the one who gave him the lead about Ororo's whereabouts.

---

Earlier,

A few days ago (Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters)

Logan was sitting silently by the lakeside, his cane lying by his side. He used to spend almost all of his free time here. It made him feel closer to her, as if she had ridden the winds and come to his side, her long white hair washing over his face like a cooling rain, her deep melodious laughter filling his, her deep blue eyes full of mischief.

He looked at the object in his hand. It sparkled as it caught the sun's rays. Closing his hand around it, he brought it to his heart, wishing it were her hand.

His reverie was interrupted by a rustle in the bushes behind him. From the perfume, he immediately knew that it was a woman – a particular woman.

"What dya want Red?" he asked gruffly after a couple of minutes of waiting for her to make the move.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Jean Grey-Summers, stepping forward and sitting down beside him, her red hair billowing over her face as a gust of wind caught her in the face.

"I'd know ya anywhere darlin'" he answered easily before stiffening and repeating himself. "What dya want?"

"I just want to talk and wondered if you wouldn't mind some company," she answered smiling as she straightening her hair.

"I ain't much in the mood ta talk," he answered bluntly, the weariness in his voice not lost to the woman next to him. "And won't yer _husband_ mind yer talking ta me" he said, with a mock jibe. "I'm sure it'd have his panties in a bunch."

Jean smiled at her his half-hearted attempt to turn her away.

"Scott knows I am here – with you," she informed him. "And I can assure you he doesn't have his panties or rather briefs in a bunch."

----

"You've changed" she spoke after a moment's silence.

"Coming back from the dead will do that ta ya." Logan spoke slowly, his eyes never leaving the lake.

It had been two weeks since his return to the institute – a changed man, not only in his weakened physical state, which he was rapidly recovering from, but also in his behavior. He was silent as ever, maybe even more so sometimes. However, where once there had been barely contained anger, was a sense of peace and calm. It was as if he had faced his demons and overcome them.

They sat there, silently watching the lake, before Jean spoke again.

"You come here to remember her; don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Logan merely hung his head, running his hand over the soft grass as if trying to find some trace of her on it. "We had some good times here."

They were silent again, each lost in their thoughts of the past and of their friend and love.

"Logan…..I am sorry" Jean finally spoke.

Logan finally looked at her, his forehead creased, confusion in his eyes. "Sorry? What fer?"

"For everything – for Ororo leaving, for what happened to you….but most of all for what I did to you all those years ago" she ended her voice cracking towards the end, her eyes lowering unable to meet his heated gaze.

---

Logan laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Jeannie" he called out softly, causing her to raise her tear filled eyes once again. Where she had expected anger and sadness, she found a calm understanding.

"Ya don't have nothin' ta be sorry about. What happened to me and Ororo was sad, but it ain't yer fault, so stop beating yerself over it. An' fer the rest…..its all water under the bridge."

Jean managed a small smile at his words. Taking it as a good omen, he continued. "It's true that I was angry with ya and blamed ya fer all that happened between us. But that's just 'cause I wouldn't see what you saw so clearly. You and me, we were too much alike to work together – too emotional, too immature…too hardheaded. Things would've never worked out between us….not like they are between you and Scoo…..Scott."

"Or between you and Ororo" added Jean, getting a sad smile from the man next to her.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I am sorry for your loss."

Logan knew which _loss_ she was talking about. "You and me both darlin'….you and me both."

---

They were interrupted when someone cleared their throat behind them. Jean tried to get away to see who was it, but was stopped by Logan's arm around her shoulder.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my wife."

"Fuck you Scooter" Logan said, lifting his middle finger towards the man standing behind them. "I was wondering when ya'd decide ta bring yer sorry ass forward."

Scott Summers made his way to where the couple was sitting and plunked down next to his wife, who smiled at him snuggling to him as Logan let her go with a wink and a smile. Scott and Logan had finally managed to make their peace a few days ago, but still verbally _tickled_ each other.

"So when are you leaving?" asked Scott.

Everyone one in the mansion knew that Logan would leave to find Ororo. He had just been waiting for his strength to come back and it was returning, his leg muscles becoming stronger each day. He was up to two hours standing and a full thirty minutes of brisk walking. It would be a long time before he got back to his original shape and strength, but knowing him, no one doubted that one day he would and that day would come sooner than what the doctor predicted.

"Soon" answered Logan.

"Where will you look?" asked Jean. "No one knows where she went. How will you find her?"

"I will" Logan answered firmly.

----

"WOLVIE!" a call rang out from within the trees, bringing a easy smile to Logan's lips. 'Jubilee'

He was happy that things had worked out between him and Jubilee. All the hurt, the pain and the bitterness she had felt for his apparently running out on her was gone and things were back to normal. She was once again his Jubes and he was her Wolvie. Even if he never admitted it, he had missed her sweet lilting voice calling him that.

"Here," he called back.

A few moments later, Jubilee broke out through the tree covering, laughing and giggling at her companion, who took one look at Logan and wished everyone goodbye and hurried away. He was still getting used to Jubilee's de facto 'Dad' and was a little scared of the man.

Logan's eyes narrowed, following the boy who had been walking next to Jubilee. He was another immigrant student. Roberto. He was from Brazil. Jubilee and he had been dating for almost three months now. 'But she's just a kid', was his first thought. Later, he had realized that Jubilee had reached an age where it was normal and acceptable for her to meet and out with boys. She was going to be eighteen soon. The fact that he accepted it did not mean that he liked it.

It seemed that only yesterday had he tracked down and brought the spunky kid back from Japan. He still didn't know why did what he did. It had been a routine job – an international kidnapping. He had had several of those over the years, but this was different about this one. He became emotionally involved and the young 'woman' standing in front of him was the reason for that.

He was proud of her, proud like a father was of his daughter, a coach of his star athlete or like an artist was of his prized masterpiece. He was proud of having done at least one thing right in his life. If he had to live his life all over again, he would take all the hurt and pain just to have her with him.

----

"Wolvie…" Jubilee said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Earth to Wolvie! Wolvieeeeeeee….." she shrieked getting closer to his ear.

"Jeez kid. Why did ya do that fer?" grunted Logan, clutching his ear. "One of these days ya gonna bust my ear."

"Good," she huffed, crossing her arms. "Maybe then you'll get as hearing aid and listen to me when I am talking to you."

Logan merely shook his head at her childish antics. She always managed to brighten his day. "Will ya always be like this?" he asked, pushing himself up on his legs.

"Like what?"

"Like this….all loud and jumpy, like yer on a sugar high or something. Which ya probably are, with that damn bubblegum in yer mouth 24/7."

"For your information it is 'Sugar Free Gum'," she said blowing a complementary bubble and waiting for him to straighten up before hugging him. "And with you….I'll always be like this…..just for you," she said slowly so that only he could hear.

"Good," he smiled back at her, ruffling her hair.

"HEY…don't harm the do….DUDE," she cried out, pulling out a brush and running it through her shoulder length hair.

Logan chuckled and started walking away, with Jubilee beside him, before bidding farewell to Scott and Jean.

---

Marie had found Logan sitting alone in the greenhouse. It was his second spot to come and be alone with his memories. There were so few and so important – and all he had left now.

He had been thinking of leaving for a week now. His right leg had almost fully recovered, but the left still had some problems. He was poring over a map, deciding on which city to start with, when Marie coughed lightly, drawing his attention to her.

"Sorry, didn't mean tah disturbh yah" she said, her accent thick with nervousness. She had something important to say to him.

"Na darlin', no disturbance. Just lookin', deciding to where to start from."

Marie knew what he meant by 'to start from'. He was planning to go after Ororo and was ready to search the whole continent and beyond if necessary.

"Maybe Ah cahn help yah" she offered, gaining a raised eyebrow from him.

"Help? What do ya mean Marie? Do ya know?" he asked hopefully.

"Ah'm not sure, but a coupla years ago there was a card in tha mail foh the Professor. And it looked to me to be from Ororo."

"Ya sure?" asked Logan. 'Chuck didn't tell me about this' he thought, frowning at the Professor.

"No. Ahm not sure. But the card came the Professor left alone and when he came back, he didn't tell where he had gone. But fer some odd reason he looked unusually happy, and didn't talk about Ororo after thaht. It was thaht thaht got me thinkin'. But Ah didn't tell anyone – until now," she ended quietly. "Not even ta Remy."

Marie and Remy had finally started dating officially about two years ago and were planning on getting married in the coming winter. 'A Christmas Wedding' – that had been Marie's idea and the Cajun was more than happy to do whatever she wanted.

"Thanks kid," Logan said, standing up, a hopeful smile on his face. "Ya have been a great help. And tell the Cajun – if he ever hurts ya, I'll be the last thing he sees."

----

Present,

Marie's information had been on the dot. He had finally left the mansion as soon as he was fit enough to drive. Scooter had managed to get him a deal on a new mid-sized truck. Getting all his gear into the truck, he finally left one night. No one knew of his plan – No one except Jubilee. He had told her about his plan to track Ororo down and about the information Marie had given him. She had immediately wanted to come with him, but he had stopped her, telling her that this was something he needed to do alone and also reminding her that she needed to finish her last school term and get ready for college.

Reaching here, he had started to check al the houses numbered 1173, 1713, 1731 and 1137. Marie had remembered the four digits and that the first digit was '1'. It had taken him almost three weeks, but standing here in front of house no. 1713, made it all worthwhile.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the wooden gate and stepped onto the path leading to the house.

----

Ororo had finally managed to get the kids to sleep when there was a knock on the door.

Thinking it was some door-to-door salesperson, she opened the door to send him away.

What she saw stunned her. Standing before her…

"Hey darlin'. Miss me?"


	26. Past Revisited

**26. Past Revisited**

**Summary: **Why did he leave?**

* * *

**

"Ororo, wake up….wake up darlin'," the soft gruff voice called out to her.

"Hmm" Ororo smiled, her eyes closed. It was a dream, a very sweet dream. Logan had never left, he was still with her, he was not standing in front……..

"Goddess!" Her eyes snapped open as everything came back to her. Clutching her pounding head, she sat up to find the concerned face of Logan looking at her from the other side of the porch door.

"'Roro darlin' are ya okay?" Logan asked, his voice filled with concern. He hadn't expected this to happen. He had expected joy, tears, even anger, but not this. Not her seeing him, and falling unconscious on the spot.

Ororo merely nodded her head, causing it to throb with pain as a bump formed on its right side, where it had struck floor.

---

Standing up slowly, she straightened her dress, before looking down at the man in front of her. The man who had given her such beautiful dreams and then had left, leaving her all alone to live in the ruins of the same dreams. The man she had once loved but had forced herself to stop loving him. She had moved on, without him. So why was he here? After all this time.

"Logan." Her voice was cold, just like she had felt the after he had left her all alone – cold and lonely. After promising her that he'd never leave, he'd left in the dead of the night.

"'Roro," Logan said expectedly. She looked just as beautiful as ever, even more so. There was a glow about her. 'She'd looked so happy a few minutes ago,' he thought, looking down, unable to meet the hard look she was giving him.

They stood there, separated by a few feet and a thin mesh door. Finally, Ororo raised her hand and unlocked the door for him to enter. Turning away, she walked inside, not waiting for him to enter. One part of her hoped that he would just walk away, while another wanted him to enter, pull her into his arms and hold her like he used to.

Logan slowly opened the door and followed her. It was good that she had gone ahead. He didn't want her to see the slight limp in his still recovering left leg. Not just yet. He didn't want her pity. He wanted her love. That is if she would still give it to him.

---

Walking through the house, he looked at the large number of pictures on the walls. There was an enlarged copy of the single photo she had of her parents, a few of her time at the institute and a couple of Warren. 'But none of me.' That thought caused his chest to tighten. Perhaps he had made a wrong decision in coming here. He should have left from the outside. Even now, he could just turn back and walk away. However, that thought went out the door at Ororo's melodious voice.

"In here."

Following her voice, he entered into what looked like the a study cum' library of sorts, Logan found Ororo sitting behind the desk, trying to put as much distance between the both of them as possible. Her hands were crossed under the table, her posture defensive but the cold fire in her eyes told him an entirely different story.

Taking a seat across from her, he gently sat down, her eyes never leaving him.

"Nice place ya got here," Logan said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes. Thank you" came the curt reply.

"Been long since we saw each other," he tried again.

"Yes."

"I missed ya," he tried for a third time.

"I didn't," Logan cringed as if he had been slapped across the face...hard.

----

They sat like that, silently, she staring right at him and him looking down at his hands, unable to meet her gaze.

"Why are you here Logan?" she asked quietly.

"Fer you..." he answered, daring a look at her.

"Well, you are late," she answered, her voice rising. "Two and a half years late."

"I am sorry 'Roro," he apologized.

"Sorry!" Her laugh was humorless. "Sorry...you are _sorry_. Is that all you have to say….SORRY!" Her hand slamming on the desk. "You run away leaving me all alone and now you just expect me to forgive and forget everything, just because you _'said'_ you are sorry."

"I am SORRY Logan, but that doesn't cut it anymore" she ended, her voice becoming even again. "Do you know what's it like to have someone promise you that they'll never leave you, and wake up the next day to find them gone. And then to have everyone around you give you pitiful looks and to hear them talk about you and your sorry state behind closed doors. Do you? No you don't? Because you didn't have to go through all that…..I did. I had to look at the pity in Jean's eyes, the anger and 'told you so' look in Scott's and the lame sorrow in the others. Day in and day out, I had to bear that, until it became too much."

----

"You left and I was left standing all alone, with a note in my hand saying that you would be back in a week. I waited and waited but that week never ended. Finally I decided to end the _week_. Everyone said that you had died? But I didn't believe that, nor did Jubilee. None of us understood why you would just leave? And I still don't? To this day, I don't? Is it because you had your fill of the school, of her…..of me."

"No darlin'…..never..." Logan started, his head jerking up to finally meet her tear filled eyes.

"I am not sure I even believe your definition of 'never'. Maybe Scott was correct. You had your fill of me and decided to leave me like a ….."

"NO," thundered Logan, cutting her off. "Never" he said simply. "….Never"

"Then why? Why did you leave?"

"I'll tell ya. Ya have a right to...I'll tell..."

Taking a deep breath, he began describing the past events.

----

_/Flashback/_

_The insistent ringing of the cell phone__roused __Logan . He tried ignoring it, but this was the fourth time. Slowly freeing himself from Ororo's embrace he tip-toed downstairs, the wooden stairs creaking under his feet. Once downstairs he was onto the phone in two long steps._

_Squinting to check the number, he found that there was none – completely blank. That could mean only one thing. Flipping the cover, he brought to his ear._

"_Wolverine" came the deep voice from the other end._

"_Yes"_

"_We have a mission for you"_

"_I'm retired"_

"_We need you for this. You are the only one who can do this."_

"_I'm retired" he repeated._

"_We are ready to pay you three times your usual fee."_

"_I said I'm retired" Logan answered, irritation clear in his voice. He was about to end the call, but the caller's next words stilled his hand._

"_It's Nick Fury."_

"_Fury….What about him? Did something happen ta him" inquired Logan, his complete attention on the call. Nick fury had been Logan's squad leader and mentor at the time when he had first joined the army and later when he was selected for the secret-squad, Fury had been his team leader. Over the years, they had become friends, sharing the occasional story and beer in their free time._

"_He's been captured."_

"_Captured?"_

"_We need you to take care of him."_

_Logan knew what 'take care' meant. It was a do or die situation. Either Logan had to get Fury out or kill him before he gave out any secrets._

"_Why me?" Logan asked._

"_Because you are the best. And, because we have already lost two operatives."_

'_Two operatives' thought Logan. Whoever it was, was real good, if they could get two of them._

"_I'll do it," Logan agreed._

"_We have your transport waiting for you outside the institute gates."_

_Logan didn't even bother to ask how they knew where he was._

"_You have fifteen minutes." With that, the line went dead._

_Logan stood in the darkness, deciding what to do. 'Ororo' he thought. He didn't want to leave her, especially in her present fragile state. But at the same time, he owed Fury a lot. His decision had been made the second he agreed to the mission._

_Ten minutes later,_

_He stood by the bed, watching her sleep, her white hair spread over the pillow, her whole body glowing in the soft moonlight._

_He hoped she would understand his sudden departure. He had left a note on the dining table telling her that something important came up and that he would be back within a week._

_Bending down he kissed her lightly on the lips, while running his hand through her silver locks. She leaned into the caress, bringing a smile to his lips. He was so lucky to have found someone like her. Once he was back, he was going to make sure that she would be his forever. He was going to ask her to marry him._

_Straightening up, he walked to the door, looking back one last time before walking away. Ten minutes later, he reached the mansion gates. A large black SUV was waiting for him. _

_/End Flashback/_

----

Ororo had been silently listening to Logan. 'He was going to ask me to marry him,' her heart clenched at the news. Reining herself, she slid the drawer open, looking at the photo lying inside it. She had slid it in before asking Logan to come to the room. She didn't want to tell him just yet.

They were interrupted by a knock on the front door. Excusing herself, Ororo walked out.

Logan could hear female voices coming from the front door. They were followed by whimpers and moans of little kids. 'The kids in the lawn' Logan remembered.

Ten minutes later, Ororo reentered the room, a tray in her hand. Setting it on the side table, she poured Logan a cup of tea and one for herself. She then offered him homemade cookies and took one for herself, before setting it down on the desk, within reach for both of them.

"I run a day care center," explained Ororo. "It allows me to work from home."

Logan nodded his head as he took a sip of the hot Assam 'chai'.

Taking another sip, he continued recounting his story.

----

_/Flashback/_

_Nick Fury was being held in an old missile silo. Using his contacts, Logan soon found the brains behind the operation and the person responsible for the deaths of the last two operatives. 'Victor Creed'_

_It seems that after the trashing from Logan, Creed had lost the use of his right hand. Even Lehnsherr had severed all ties with him, forcing Creed to look for other venues of employment. He had found it with an upcoming militant group. His first mission had been planning the capture and imprisonment of Nick Fury, who was at the time, the head of a secret 'Global Security Agency' funded by various nations of the world._

_They had managed to infiltrate the agency and grab Fury en route to his office. They were holding him in a specially designed holding area and were planning to use him as a bargaining tool for money to finance their activities and then kill him as a show of power._

_Tracking down their hideout took another day. Logan had to work alone, so as not to rouse the kidnappers and cause them to kill Fury. He had lain in watch for two full days, observing closely for any weakness in the security shield. On the third day, he decided to make his move on the next shift change._

_Setting explosives at various points, he was able to gain entry undetected and reach Fury, who had been unconscious at the time. Donning gas masks, Logan gassed the entire place through the air vents and knocked everyone out. He then contacted the agency for a pickup._

_While waiting for their pickup, they were attacked by Creed and his personal entourage. They had been contacted as soon as the explosions started. In the ensuing crossfire, both Logan and Fury had been shot. However, reinforcements arrived just in time and took care of the remaining kidnappers. Creed was killed fighting the soldiers. A grenade urst near him, killing him instantly._

_Fortunately, for Fury, he had just one major leg wound, the second bullet just grazing his arm. However, Logan who had been carrying Fury at the time had been shot in five times, with one of the bullets barely missing his spinal cord._

_As a result of his head injury, Logan had gone into a coma and had stayed that way for the next two years. Coming out of the coma, he realized that he had lost many of his memories, including almost all of his childhood ones. The doctor seemed hopeful that given time and the right conditions, most of them may return one day._

_Within a month of waking up, he had started his physiotherapy to get the use of his legs back._

_/End Flashback/_

---

"And as soon as I could move around with the help of a stick, I checked outta the hospital and returned to the mansion." said Logan, ending his story.

"But I was too late," he added, taking note of Ororo's hand.

'A wedding ring'

-

-

**TBC...**


	27. The Reason

**27. The Reason

* * *

**

'_A wedding ring'_

It took Ororo a few moments to realize that Logan had gone silent. She had become so engrossed in his tale that she didn't note the sudden trailing off of his voice as his gaze fell and then fixed on the gleaming gold band on her ring finger. She tried withdrawing her hand, but it was too late. The look on Logan's face was one of pure agony and the realization in his eyes told her that the blow had been struck.

The next instant, he was up.

"I gotta go," he stated gruffly, walking away towards the door, the limp in his leg pronounced due to the sudden movement.

"Logan….wait!" Ororo called behind him as she fumbled out to of her chair and hurried to his side.

Logan stopped – his hand on the door sill. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. All the courage and hope he had gathered to face her faded away at the sight of that piece of gold. He subconsciously fingered the purple velvet box in his own pocket. He had been a fool to think that she would have waited all this time. Its not as if they made any promises to each other, except to be there for each other. A promise, which _he _broke.

Ororo laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. He flinched, feeling the band burn right to his skin, through the weather beaten leather jacket. He tried to move his shoulder, but stilled as her grip tightened.

"I am sorry Ororo…. I shouldn't have come," he apologized, his voice suddenly hoarse from the lump in throat.

"Why?" she asked, a hint of sadness in her tone. "Didn't you want to see me?"

'More than my life' he thought, merely nodding his head, his long hair falling to the sides of his face, hiding him from her penetrating gaze.

"Then why? Why are you sorry?"

'Because I love ya and can't see ya with another man' he thought, his hold on the sill tightening as the disturbing thought of Ororo and Warren as a couple came up again.

"Logan…..Logan, look at me," Ororo said, applying a slight pressure to his shoulder to turn him to face her. "Look at me?" she whispered, drawing closer to him. Logan stepped back.

"Ororo…this ain't right," he stated, his breath coming in pants. Being so near to her was driving him wild. "It ain't right……not anymore. Not to you……not to Warren."

"Warren!" Ororo let out a laugh, causing Logan to yank his head up and stare at her.

"What?" she sounded amused. "Did you think I married Warren?"

Logan nodded his head, his thoughts jumbled at her reaction.

"No Logan, I did not marry Warren" she informed him. "Who told you that?"

"No one….they just said….."

"That I left with Warren," Ororo completed .

"Its true that I left with Warren….but I didn't marry him." She explained at his dumb nod. "Come, sit with me." Taking his hand, she drew him back to the desk. Logan followed her lead and reoccupied the chair he had vacated seconds ago.

"You told me your story and I listened to it. I think I should have the same opportunity," Ororo said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to him. Sitting down, she turned sideways to face him.

"The morning after you left, I woke up to find myself alone in the cabin. Walking down the stairs, I saw your note lying on the dining table. Although I was confused as to why you didn't wake me up before leaving, on some level I understood it. You had been so caring all through the weekend, ever since I got the news from Henry and you tracked me down to the lake. I realized that you didn't want to disturb me. And the fact that you would be returning soon gave me some consolation." "I spent the rest of the day in the cabin, cleaning up and only left when I had my class."

"That evening, after dinner I returned to the cabin. It gave me a sense of security, the familiar surroundings, your scent, everything you had touched, felt or used. It was as if you were there with me."

"The week ended and I waited expectantly for your return. I had practically moved into the cabin, leaving just for my daily classes."

"One week turned into two, two into four and soon it was three months since you had left. I seldom left the cabin, spending my whole day sitting on the porch, waiting, just in case you returned and I missed you." Ororo became sad, her eyes damping. Logan instinctively grabbed her soft hands in his large ones caressing the backside with his thumbs. 'It used ta calm her' thought Logan. The look on her face, told him that it still did.

Ororo continued, unaware of Logan's caresses, but feeling them in her heart as it further stoked her love for him.

"Two months later I decided to leave the mansion myself. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get away. The looks Scott and Jean gave me were worse than the ones they had given after the Forge incident. With him, they were 'sad' for me, but with you, they were 'sorry'. Scott had a constant 'I told you so' look, which I would have gladly smacked off, if some part of me didn't believe his words."

---

"Sorry 'Roro" Logan apologized. His self-hatred was increasing by the second. 'Why did ya have ta come back? Why did ya have ta track her down? Why did ya have ta live?'

"Logan," silenced Ororo. "I listened silently to you and would like you to do the same for me," she ended with a smile, her hands pressing on his. Logan nodded his head, prompting her to continue.

"I still remember the day I went to tell Charles, I was leaving," Ororo reminisced. "I think he knew it before hand, and it was on that day he told me that there were news of your being killed."

"I didn't want to believe him. I thought it was a ploy to get me to stay, which it was – in a way. Charles had thought that I was leaving the mansion to search for you, and thought if he finally told me about your death, I wouldn't go." "But the next week, I was back again, with all my belongings packed, ready to leave – with Warren." "I had called him, because I wanted someone neutral, someone out of the institute's circle."

"Warren brought me here and helped me get settled in. A few months later, I contacted Charles and invited him for a visit – alone."

"I know" Logan muttered under breath

"You know?" Ororo had caught his whisper, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "How?"

"Marie told me," Logan stated, clarifying that it wasn't Charles who had betrayed her secret. "She saw the card ya sent Chuck."

"Did…did she read it?" Ororo hesitated, wondering how much Marie knew and what had she told the others.

"Na….it was sealed. She just got the return address…part of it," Logan explained, before adding "….and she didn't tell it to anyone else."

"Oh," Ororo sighed with relief.

"Then what?" Logan asked, his eyes returning to the ring. Ororo covered it immediately with her other hand.

"Well, when Charles came here and saw my plans for opening a 'Day Care Center', he was delighted and bought this house for me to use as a office cum' residence" Ororo answered, her hands gesturing upwards to the walls.

"And I have been here ever since then," ended Ororo, completing her half of the story.

---

Logan still had a troubled expression on his face, which Ororo understood easily. He wanted to know about her marriage and her husband. She wanted to tell him everything, but was afraid, what his reaction would be.

Steeling herself, she asked, "You want to know about this?" she lifted her hand, presenting the ring to his eyes.

'No' Logan wanted to scream out, but managed to croak, "Yes."

Standing up from her chair, she offered a delicate un-ringed hand to him. He looked up at her, before gently grasping it and pulling himself up.

"Come with me."


	28. James

**28. James

* * *

**

"Logan" the sleepy voice called out to him.

"Hmm…." came the low reply from a corner of the room.

"You are doing it again….aren't you?"

"Doin' what darlin'?" His voice was full of amusement and mischief, lacking the innocence he was trying to portray. He loved to watch her sleep; just like he had done the morning after their first time together….and she knew that he liked it.

A knowing smile appeared on her lips as she sat up, letting the sheet slide to her hips, purposely revealing herself to his glowing eyes, raising his pulse as raw lust filled his entire being.

"Ya are doin' it too" he responded, his voice husky with desire. The filtering moonlight, falling on her supplemented her natural glow. Her smooth coffee colored skin, like warm chocolate, tempted him, causing him to expectantly lick his lips, her flavor still strong on them. His action didn't go unnoticed, her eyes twinkling in the dark room, a self-assured smirk appearing on her full lips, swollen from his kisses, from their last love making.

"What are you talking about Logan?" she asked placing a finger on her chin, feigning innocence.

"Ya enjoy this…playin' with me," he growled, drawing closer to her.

"Not anymore than you enjoy watching me sleep," she answered with a confident tone, which disappeared the instant his rough hand came to rest on her large breast, his fingers slowly circling the dark nipple before closing in on it, exciting it to erection, even as his mouth came down on the other, his tongue flicking over it.

"Logan" Ororo moaned, her body arching into him, her hands going back around his head, pulling him closer, tighter to her.

---

**Ten months ago,**

"Do you Ororo Monroe, take this man….." the priest's voice trailed in the background as Ororo's eyes and attention were fixed on the man standing next to her.

Today was the day, the day she was finally marrying her soul mate….her 'mate', she blushed remembering their first time together, when they had bitten each other, their primal actions joining them for life.

Logan had returned to her. He had come back from the dead and tracked her down. Recalling the events of that day, she drifted away, a sense of joyous calm washing over her.

--

_/Flashback/_

"_Come with me."_

_Leading him with his hand grasped around hers, Ororo walked out of her study and into an adjoining room, across the hall._

_Gently, pushing the door open, they made their way across the room, until they reached the play pen, in the corner of the room._

_Peering down, Logan saw a young child a boy sleeping in the bed. A young boy – with mocha colored skin and a shock of unruly jet-black hair._

"_My son," Ororo stated quietly, her hand never leaving his. "…..James"_

"_James?" Logan echoed in surprise at the choice of the name for the child._

"_Yes," nodded Ororo. "Named after his father," she informed him._

_As if on cue, the child stirred, awakened by his mother's voicem, turned towards the couple and opened his eyes._

_Logan found himself looking into the sleepy eyes of the child….sleepy hazel colored eyes._

"'_Roro?" Logan looked up the child's mother, realization setting on him – black hair, hazel eyes and that unmistakable deep stare._

"_Your son...our...our son"_

_/End Flashback/_

_-- _

'James' His son. Ororo had told him – 'HIS SON'.

She informed him that she had become pregnant and had been able to carry the child properly even with the possibility of medical complications. The only 'problem' was that it wasn't carried a full term and that James was born six weeks premature. Thankfully, there weren't any harmful effects and that James was a healthy, intelligent toddler.

She then told him that her pregnancy was a secret and no one knew about her son. It was one of the reasons she left the mansion. All except Charles, whom she had invited to visit his 'grandson' after James's birth.

She then told him about her marriage.

She had worn the ring to fit in the conservative area and….to remember him by the precious gift of their time together. "Even after all that had happened, I still couldn't bring myself to hate you," she had told him. "I still hoped that you were alive and one day would come back to me."

Logan had been stunned by her revelations. All his fears and sadness had been washed away by the soothing shower of her forgiveness and love….for him.

"Logan…say something" she had asked him, a worried look on her face. She was afraid that he would leave her again. She didn't want that to happen….not after getting him back again. 'If he's back at all' she had thought – a sinking feeling in heart.

"Marry me" Logan whispered – his mind finally able to form coherent thoughts.

"What?" his sudden proposal surprised her. She didn't want him to marry her out of an obligation. She wanted his…

His next words halted all such obligation thoughts.

Taking out the velvet box, he opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring...for her. "Marry me," he repeated, getting down on one knee. "I've wanted this for two and half years and can't wait any longer," he explained. "Ororo Monroe, marry me…..plea…Mmph" his words were muffled by Ororo sweeping down to his lips.

"Yes."

---

"Ororo," Ororo was jolted back into reality when Jean nudged her from behind. Looking around, her eyes fell on Logan staring up a her, a lost look on his face…her marriage…..'Oh god'….the priest had asked her 'the question'.

"I do," she answered blushingly, a sigh of relief coming from Logan.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the…"

The priest never got a chance to end, before they jumped into each other's arms, their lips locked for the first time as a husband and wife.

The wedding had been a joyous affair. Selling her business to her partner, Ororo had returned to the mansion, accompanied by her fiancé and son. To say everyone was shocked would be putting it mildly. Jubilee had fainted on the spot…her new brother climbing over her prone form.

Soon everything was back to normal. Logan decided to give up his security business and settle down at the school. He had a family now and just needed one thing to make everything perfect. He got that in form of a spacious five-bedroom house on the mansion grounds, with its own lawn and white picket fence.

--

"What are you thinking?" Ororo's voice sounded in his chest as she lay over him, their breaths still labored from their intense lovemaking.

"About us." he answered, running his hand through her silken tresses.

"About us? What about us?"

"That how lucky I am to have both of you in my life. You make me alive, not just existing, but living in the true sense."

"And…." asked Ororo, sensing his incomplete thoughts.

"And" Logan smiled, lifting her chin to look her in the eyes. "That how we can make it even better."

"How?"

At Logan's suggestion on how to make it better, Ororo' eyes widening, her whole body turning red with a blush.

"Logan, we don't know if that's possible. James could have been just a fluke."

"Well, then I say we try harder to have that fluke a second time, a third time, a…." his voice trailed off as he brought Ororo up to his lips.

-

-

* * *

**Note:** This was my first ever Marvel fic. (even though I posted it late). I thank everyone who R&R-ed it. I have just finished moving (almost) and thus haven't been able to update any of my ongoing works. Will get to them as soon as 'Real Life' allows it! 

Thanks once again!

BatmanWolverine


End file.
